Invierno
by Galasu
Summary: Harry se queda en el castillo durante las vacaciones de invierno y con él, Draco. El aburrimiento los obliga a llevarse bien y a aprender cosas el uno del otro. ¿Qué pasará cuando se enamoren y el invierno llegue a su fin?. Slash TERMINADO
1. Vacaciones en el castillo

Hola

¿Cómo están? Espero que súper bien. Bueno ya regreso a las andadas con los fics Harry/Draco… aún estoy escribiendo "La maldición del Lobo" pero este me traía vuelta loca y no me dejaba concentrarme en el capítulo que debería de subir hoy en vez de este jejeje pero bueno.

Ya extrañaba escribir sobre ésta pareja y tengo otro fic aparte de éste que espera ser escrito (también H/D) pero primero terminemos los dos actuales.

No tengo mucho que decir así que las dejo con el fic.

****

**Invierno  
****Por: Gala**

**Vacaciones en el castillo.**

****

-No olviden comprarme algo – Les gritó a sus amigos que se asomaban por la ventana. Lentamente las carrozas comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo, donde tomarían el tren para llegar a Londres.

Cuando se perdieron de vista las carrozas se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo al castillo. Se veía y se sentía tan solo todo el lugar pero estaba más cómodo así. Tendría varias semanas para pensar y para descansar plenamente, estaba totalmente decidido a mantenerse alejado de cualquier tipo de problemas o aventuras en las que solía meterse cuando tenía mucho tiempo libre… e incluso cuando no tenía.

Subió a la torre de Gryffindor con paso aligerado. Hermione había ido de vacaciones a una playa muy popular y Ron iba a ir a pasar las navidades con su familia a unas cabañas en unas montañas que eran un destino turístico muggle. Al principio la Señora Weasley no había estado muy conforme pero el Señor Weasley había estado tan necio a ir que terminaron por aceptar todos, por supuesto que habían querido llevar a Harry, y él se había valido de todas las excusas que se le habían ocurrido para negar la invitación. No era que no quisiera ir y pasar el invierno no ellos pero se sentía como un peso más pues no era un viaje barato y estaba seguro que no le dejarían pagar a él nada. Por fin había podido escaparse cuando le dijo a la señora Weasley que quería quedarse en el castillo pues le apetecía estar solo por un rato para intentar superar lo de su padrino de una vez por todas, ella había aceptado y con lágrimas en los ojos le prometió que estaría ahí ella para cuando la necesitase.

Llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama: No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. De pronto se dio cuenta que era el único de sexto que se había quedado en el castillo durante el invierno pero eso no le opacó su buen humor.

Para medio día ya estaba mortalmente aburrido, no se imaginaba que fuera tan pesado no hacer absolutamente nada, no podía dormir más, no tenía ganas de leer (ya tendría mucho que leer en clases) y se sentía tan pesado por haber dormido tanto que el caminar por los terrenos del castillo estaba fuera de tema. Después de comer (mucho) subió de nuevo a su habitación desesperado por encontrar algo que hacer. En una esquina se encontraron un tocador de CD's que habían llevado para intentar encantarlo y poder tener música para amenizar las tardes, pero entre tantos deberes y clases no habían tenido tiempo. Le tentó intentar encantarlo pero decidió que era mejor esperar a sus compañeros para eso. Pesadamente se dirigió a su baúl para ver que encontraba.

Comenzó a sacar cosas, nunca lo había limpiado hasta el fondo aunque no era como si se fuera a encontrar muchas cosas. Sacó varias túnicas viejas que se preguntó que harían ahí, la Capa Invisible de su padre, varios dulces de su último viaje a Honeydukes, el mapa del merodeador, muchos libros viejos, su álbum de fotos, papiros que no le iban a volver a servir nunca más, encontró también algunos botes de tinta que aún tenían y que le podían servirle por algún tiempo, encontró incluso el Chivatoscopio que le había dado Ron tres años atrás. Lo que más le sorprendió ver fue una cámara de video, la recordó como una que Duddley había tenido, había hecho un escándalo enorme por que quería una aunque no tenía nada especial que grabar, claro que después de su berrinche Tío Vernon se la regaló; ni una semana después la dichosa cámara estaba arrumbada en el cuarto de los juguetes de Duddley (que más tarde perteneció a Harry) por que había intentado grabar como nadaban las tortugas de Piers Polkiss.

Pensó que probablemente sería divertido intentar repararla, a fin de cuentas, pensó, no podría ser tan difícil. Tomó la cámara y harto de estar encerrado en su cuarto bajó. Estuvo caminando un buen rato por el castillo buscando un lugar cómodo donde instalarse. Se sentó por fin en una banca donde daba el sol en el patio, sacudió la nieve que le estorbaba y comenzó inmediatamente con su tarea.

A base de hechizos sencillos se las ingenió para poder abrir la video cámara, pronto estuvo sentado frente a una gran cantidad de tornillos pequeños muchas cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado que existieran. Estaba observando un chip especialmente grande e intrincado cuando escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras frente a él.

-¿Te abandonaron tus fieles sombras, Potter? – Siseó Malfoy. Harry volteó a verlo lentamente.

-Tú no te ves muy acompañado – Comentó.

-Pero al menos yo no estoy vagando por el castillo buscando en cada rincón algo con que entretenerme sin mis amigos.

-De igual manera yo no me la paso espiando a los demás – Contestó mordazmente mientras dirigía de nuevo su mirada a la cámara y dando por zanjada la discusión.

Escuchó los pasos de un Malfoy muy molesto que se alejaban por el camino lleno de nieve, mas no le importó.

Se quedó toda la tarde intentando ver que le podía hacer a la cámara, varias personas habían pasado a preguntarle sobre lo que hacía o si necesitaba ayuda, incluso Dumbledore pasó a saludarlo y se quedó para ver si le podía ser de ayuda, era una lástima que fuera tan bueno para tantas cosas pero no entendiera nada sobre tecnología muggle. Para despedirse el director le recomendó que una vez que la arreglara podría hacerle alguna especie de batería que se cargara con hechizos o pociones y tal vez incluso alguna barrera para que pudiera filmar dentro del castillo y entonces si podría ayudarle. Dumbledore parecía más emocionado con la idea que el propio Harry.

Pero incluso después de varios días, ya que los pocos alumnos que se había quedado se habían acostumbrado a ver a Harry trabajar todo el día sentado en la misma banca horas seguidas, había una sombra que seguía pasando por ahí sin cesar. A veces se detenía pero no más de tres segundos y luego se iba para unos minutos más tarde volver a pasar. Jamás decía nada.

El tercer día de trabo con el aparato la sombra volvió a pasar intentando no notarse y se quedó mirando un rato, Harry sonrió.

-¿Si tanto quieres preguntar por que no lo haces?- Preguntó en voz lo suficientemente audible para la persona que lo espiaba desde atrás de una columna pero nadie salió – Se que estás ahí.

La persona no salió de su escondite en parte apenado de que lo hubieran descubierto y en parte aún intrigado por lo que hacía el chico tanto tiempo sentado en esa banca.

Después de dos largos minutos en los que Harry no pudo concentrarse por que sentirse observado bufó y volvió a hablar.

-Mira, te propongo una tregua: Sales de tu escondite y preguntas lo que tanto te inquieta, yo te respondo, te vas y no vuelves a espiarme. ¿De acuerdo?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y luego los pasos en la nieve sonaron. Malfoy salió de su escondite y con paso inseguro se acercó a su enemigo mas su cara no reflejaba nada.

-No te estaba espiando – Dijo fríamente

-Si, claro – Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más mientras Harry seguía intentando desconectar unos cables de apariencia frágil que en realidad eran todo lo contrario. Si no se equivocaba eran los que conectaban el lente y el Zoom.

-¿Piensas decir algo? – Preguntó Harry desesperado por el silencio de su enemigo.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- La enorme curiosidad de Malfoy había acabado por vencer a su orgullo por un momento. Desde que había visto a Harry rondar por todo el castillo con esa cosa bajo el brazo había estado muriendo por saber que era, más aún viendo que duraba días enteros frente a ese pequeño objeto desarmándolo y volviéndolo a armar

-Es una cámara de video. Sirve para guardar imágenes seguidas y sonido.- Se preguntó si esa era una manera entendible de explicarle lo que era a alguien que nunca había visto una en su vida.

-¿Y por que la desarmas?

-Por que mi primo la mojó y la descompuso. Voy a ver si puedo arreglarla.

Harry seguía sin levantar la mirada, por fin había podido desconectar los cables y estuvo viendo por largo rato lo que había encontrado. Probablemente la base del problema, pensó. Había algo que definitivamente estaba fundido pero no podía encontrarle forma.

-Ten – Volteó extrañado y vio que Malfoy le ofrecía un desarmador del tamaño perfecto para intentar quitar eso… fuera lo que fuera.

-¿De donde lo conseguiste?

-Simples transformaciones, Potter- Contestó burlón.

Parecía que Malfoy no tenía para cuando irse y después de la primera hora a Harry dejó de parecerle molesto para comenzar a parecerle aterrador. No solo le ayudaba bastante de vez en cuando haciendo un hechizo que hacía el trabajo más fácil sino que se dio cuenta de que había avanzado más con él en la hora y media que llevaban juntos que en los tres días que tenía el trabajando solo. Luego terminó por acostumbrarse.

Estaba muy extrañado pues Malfoy parecía en verdad querer estar ahí y lo más extraño es que era útil. La hora de la cena llegó y se levantaron. Durante toda la tarde no habían hablado más que lo necesario, dentro de lo que contaban unos insultos ocasionales. Cuando comenzaron a caminar se separaron. Harry murmuró un muy ligero Gracias al que Malfoy respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Durante la cena se la pasó bromeando con dos chicos de Hufflepuff que se habían quedado también: Justin Finch-Fletchley y Susan Bones.

Ya muy tarde subió a la sala común. De todo Gryffindor solo se habían quedado él otros tres alumnos. Uno de séptimo llamado Kirian, muy alto de cabello café y moreno y unos ojos azules tan claros que daban la impresión de volverse grises o blancos con el reflejo de la nieve, no por nada era bastante popular entre las chicas; otro de tercero llamado Yannick, de cabello rubio y enormes ojos azul profundo y una chica de séptimo también, llamada Zuria (de cariño Zu), de piel muy blanca, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

Se quedaron los cuatro hasta muy tarde platicando y jugando Snap Explosivo hasta que la profesora McGonagall llegó a mandarlos a la cama.

A la siguiente mañana bajó temprano a desayunar y cuando terminó se llevó algunos pasteles de caldero a su lugar de siempre y se dispuso a trabajar. En vez de comenzar con la cámara, puso un caldero y acomodó algunos ingredientes. Iba a comenzar a hacer una poción cuando escuchó a Malfoy detrás de él.

-No es tan buena idea eso- Le dijo, molesto Harry se volteó.

-¿Y por que no? ¿Cómo sabes lo que voy a hacer?

-Es muy fácil, simplemente viendo los ingredientes que tienes. Una poción no sería tan buena idea por que la cámara aún no tiene ningún cambio y dudo que funcione… solo perderías el tiempo. Te aconsejo mejor un hechizo.

Harry pensó que tenía razón pero no pensaba decirlo en voz alta. Malfoy sin decir nada más se sentó de nuevo frente a él y sostuvo los cables que deberían ir conectados a la batería. Agarró una piñita del suelo y la amarró a los cables, luego pronunció unas palabras y un haz de luz se dirigió a la piña y la cual funcionó a modo de batería. Pero la cámara no se prendió.

-Tal vez podríamos pedir algo para sustituir esto vía lechuza- Propuso Malfoy. A Harry ese "podríamos" le sonó a manada.

-¿Se puede saber por que estás tan interesado?

-Se le llama simple curiosidad y un ocio irremediable… el único Slytherin que se quedó durante el invierno es más aburrido que el profesor Binns– Contestó fríamente.

-¿Y a que se debe el honor que me hayas escogido como víctima?- Preguntó mordazmente.

-No te emociones, ya te dije la razón.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te voy a dejar ayudarme?

-El que sigo aquí, el que dudo que lo logres solo por que necesitarás en algún momento de más de dos manos, el que si vas a hacer pociones necesitas a alguien que _si _sepa hacerlas y por último que se te nota a leguas que tu también estás aburrido.

Harry guardó silencio y regresó la vista a la cámara.

-¿Sabes en donde venden repuestos?

-En el Callejón Diagon – Contestó Draco cruzando las piernas a modo indio y ajustándose la bufanda.

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy. Se agradecen comentarios de todo tipo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**


	2. Una tarde de película

Ti…Ti…Ti…Titi…Tititititititititiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (dramatización de mi corazón al ver tantos reviews)

Estoy inmensamente emocionada y agradecida por haber recibido tantos reviews… jamás había recibido tantos en un solo capítulo. Se los agradezco de todo corazón, en serio, de hecho me emocionó tanto que inmediatamente me puse a escribir y por eso actualizo hoy mis dos fics.

Hubo dos pequeñas cositas que se me olvidó poner en l anota del capítulo pasado pero ahora si las voy a poner.

La primera fue que se me olvidó comentarles el pequeño detallito de que "Invierno" es parte de una saga a la que la verdad aún no le he puesto nombre pero va a constar de cuatro partes ("Invierno", "Primavera", "Verano" y "Otoño"). Por el momento ya tengo escrito el primer capítulo de "Primavera" (que de hecho fue de donde salió toda la historia) y estoy segura que más de una persona me va a mandar un crucio… pero bueno ya no digo más jajaja. Si alguien tuviera nombre para la historia completa me gustaría saberlo por que estoy falta de ideas jajaja.

La segunda cosa que se me olvidó fue esto:

**Disclaimer:** No hago esto con fines de lucro (que más quisiera) solo es para matar el tiempo. Los personajes reconocidos no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Esta es (o será eventualmente) una historia Yaoi. Si no te gustan por favor abstente.

**Parejas:** Harry/Draco

**Nota extra:** Dudo que le valla a poner lemon por que pretendo dejar la historia en un mero ámbito romántico… definitivamente va a haber lime pero nada fuerte.

Ahora si. Respuesta a los reviews.

**AriadnaCreta****: **Muchas gracias por tu review, no sabes como se me subieron los colores jejejeje. A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja R/S pero la verdad que mi favorita es H/D… no se por que jajajaja. Y por lo de mis fics… bueno pues MUCHAS GRACIAS jejeje y por supuesto que no me voy a desentender de "La maldición…" a mi también me molesta que los autores jamás terminen sus fics así que no lo haré, no te preocupes ;). Sobre lo de que graben en Hogwarts documentales… pues algo así estaba planeando pero eso tiene que ver ya mas con "Primavera" así que mejor no digo mucho jajajaja. Espero te guste el capítulo.

**Maryam****: **Pues me siento honrada de que aunque por el momento no aparezca Severus hayas leído mi fic. Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capítulo y aquí entre nos… Severus si aparecerá en algún momento (digo… alguien tiene que proteger a Draco ;)) Un beso.

**Murtilla: **¡¡Hola!! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, me alegra mucho que estés leyendo este nuevo fic… definitivamente ya extrañaba esta sección y sobre todo a Chibi Murti peleándote jajaja. Bueno de hecho no, no hay ningún profesor de Hogwarts a quién culpar por que esté la cámara en el baúl de Harry… mas bien yo me imaginaba que alguna de las tantas veces que escapó de Privet Drive la metió sin darse cuenta… y si, Severus si hechará humito eventualmente… pero no por hoy… los dejaremos tranquilos jejeje. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Akallabeth****: **Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y esperemos que la mi musa no se valla a enojar y se me valla U.U eso sería malo… ya me ha pasado y no es divertido. Me siento honrada de que hayas roto con tu tradición de no dejar reviews (aunque sea por el ocio ¬¬) y me hayas escrito. Espero que así de rápida la actualización esté bien jejejejeje. Bueno ojalá te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Liwk****: **cara triste ¿por que demonios todo mundo sigue semi descubriendo lo que viene para las próximas estaciones?... lo siento pero ¡te me adelantaste tu hasta verano! Que bueno que te haya dado por leer más historias mías jajaja… en lo personal de las que yo he escrito mi favorita es Ik. La verdad no se por qué pero me gusta jajajaja. Espero que te guste también este capítulo. Un beso

**Kat**** basted: ¡**Hola! Pero que gusto me da ver a personas que ya había visto en otros capítulos. Me da mucha alegría verte chica ;) jajaja. Bueno tú como otras se me están adelantando a las estaciones solo que tu ya notaste algo que no se menciona hasta Primavera… bueno tu no digas nada ;) jajajaja. Espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso.

**Sailor**** Earth: **Tu nick se me hace demasiado conocido… ¿tienes alguna página o algún fic? Bueno pues muchas gracias por el review, a mi también me gusta que al principio se vallan tratando así y queluego se traten súper bien y que luego den reversa… simplemente me facina jajaja y de hecho se puede notar en todas mis historias por que siempre pasa eso cara triste como sea. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso.

**Frafer****: **si a mi también me fascina esa pareja, es mi favorita jajaja. Uno diría que el que no haya alumnos es plan con maña… que diantres, de hecho si es pero no digas nada ;) jajajaja. Espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso.

**Niea****: **¬¬ pervertida jajajaja… yo no se que hagas tu con una cámara pero ellos supongo que grabarán cosas simples y normales jejeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero te guste este. Un beso.

**CBMLupin****: **Hola. Que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra mucho. Espero que tu también estés bien y que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos. Un beso.

**Chikinkira****: **Bonito nick… ¿así te llamas? Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. Un beso

**HarryPotterSpanish****: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu apreciación de mi escritura cara feliz. Se supone que si va a ser una historia yaoi (o gay como quieras) pero por el momento solo se van a hacer amigos… ya para final del invierno veremos que pasa ;). Espero la sigas leyendo. Un beso

**Sayuri****: **Que bueno que te haya gustado y pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo y ojalá también te guste. Un beso

**LokaParkFelton****: **¿Verdad que si? Ooh es un amor bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste.

**Azuza Takeda: **¡¡¡AAAYYY NOOO!!! Por supuesto que te creo que es cuarentena… lo que no sabes es que es de cuarenta vidas sin pensar jajajajajaja… y puedes estar segura que no es por mis dulces piscóticos jajajajaja… guatever… Definitivamente me das miedo …. Tu también aleja cualquier objeto punzocortante cerca de ti jajajajaj… el parrot ya los sabe utilizar jajaja… como sea. Así que tienes gripa?... eso te pasa por bailar desnuda adorando a la luna JAJAJAJAJAJA… bueno, bueno me callo… total… te mando DOS besos JAJAJAJA… ;) deberías de sentirte halagada… todo mundo los quiere jajajajaja…. Total. Muerte

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **¡Hola chica! Que bueno que te guste que valla poco a poco… a mi también me gusta ir así jajaja (¿obvio no?) pero ahora creo que no me voy a tardar taaaanto por que… bueno ya verás. Genial… tu también acabas de notar algo que no saldrá hasta Primavera pero mejor no te digo más jajajaja. Pues si estoy medio ocupadilla con  
"La maldición…" pero desde hace unas semanas que traía una escena rodándome por la cabeza (que al final se convirtió en un capítulo de "Primavera") y si no la escribía iba a volverme loca y jamás podría terminar la otra historia jajajaja. Mi pareja favorita también son estos dos ¿apoco no hacen una pareja súper linda? Jaja bueno por lo menos a mí me tienen traumada jajajaja. Espero te guste este otro capítulo. Un besototote.

Bueno ahora si las dejo con el fic… creo que fue más respuestas que fic jajajaja.

**Invierno  
****Por: Gala**

**Una tarde de película.**

La primera persona en verlos trabajando juntos fue la profesora McGonagall, quien inmediatamente salió corriendo a buscar a Snape, quien al verlos fue a buscar Dumbledore, quien fue a buscar a Hagrid, quien fue a buscar a Fang, quien fue a buscar a Fluffy quien mordió a Snape en la pierna (Maldito perro ya se le está haciendo costumbre) y luego fue a buscar a Flitwik quien corrió aterrado por todo el castillo perseguido por dos perros, un semi-gigante y tres magos, pero al ver a Harry y a Malfoy trabajando juntos comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Todos los alumnos los miraban trabajar en silencio con los ocasionales comentarios o explosiones de hechizos mal utilizados, o las veces que Malfoy tenía que perseguir a Harry por que le había dado una descarga eléctrica especialmente potente al errar la puntería con su varita. Pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

El primer viernes por la mañana Dumbledore anunció durante el desayudo que ya que tan pocos alumnos se habían quedado iban a poner una serie de reglas diferentes que solo durarían durante las vacaciones pero les advirtió que en cuanto llegara el resto del alumnado las cosas regresarían también a la normalidad. Entre las tantas reformas había una salida a Hogsmeade para absolutamente todos los que estuvieran (no importara que fueran de primero o de segundo) para comprar lo faltante para sus regalos navideños; el toque de queda se había atrasado (los alumnos no podían estar fuera de sus salas comunes después de las 12:00 p.m.) y podrían vagar por donde quisieran a la hora que quisieran menos en el Bosque Prohibido, todo eso en pos de lo que los alumnos pasaran unas divertidas vacaciones.

-Inténtalo de nuevo- Un haz de luz se dirigió a la batería y de pronto se encendí la cámara. Ambos chicos soltaron sin pensarlos un chillido de emoción que callaron inmediatamente fingiendo toser.

-¿En realidad ya funciona?- Preguntó Malfoy acercándose un poco más.

-Eso creo- Dijo Harry acercándose también.

-Tal vez deberíamos intentar usarla.

Tomaron una batería nueva y totalmente cargada que no habían querido usar por miedo a que se fuera a descomponer. Al primero intento prendió pero se apagó inmediatamente, la prendieron de nuevo pero volvió a apagarse. Frustrado, Harry se vio tentado a tirar el aparato y saltarle encima pero la voz de Malfoy lo detuvo.

-Es por que está ahora funcionando como aparato muggle; no va a prender. Dumbledore dijo que te ayudaría, ahora es un muy buen momento para llevársela y que haga lo suyo- Hacía una semana que Dumbledore le había ofrecido su ayuda y Harry lo había olvidado por completo. Aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigieron a la oficina del director.

Durante el camino se encontraron con un par de alumnos que ya se habían acostumbrado a verlos juntos sentados pero jamás caminando como si nada… uno casi esperaba que de pronto Malfoy tirara a Harry por las escaleras y luego comenzara a reír como maniaco. Pero eso nunca pasó.

No tuvieron que llegar hasta la gárgola de piedra pues se encontraron al director atrapado en una escalera que cambiaba su dirección hacia un pasillo con muchas ventanas en el quinto piso.

Le explicaron a grandes rasgos lo que habían hecho pues Harry sabía que no iba a entender nada. Al final solo entendió cuando le comenzaron a hablar sobre hacerle encantamientos y barreras. Dubledore les dijo que eran muy buenas ideas pero que de eso se tendría que encargar solo; sabía perfectamente como hacer para que todos los hechizos anti-muggles de Hogwarts no tomaran en cuenta el pequeño aparato en sus manos pero no quería saber que luego Harry o Draco estuvieran por ahí encantando de todo. Los chicos renegaron pero el anciano se mantuvo firme y los otros dos tuvieron que ceder.

De pronto se vieron solos los dos dando vueltas en una escalera que seguía sin dando vueltas y sin nada que hacer.

-¿Sabes jugar ajedrez mágico? – Preguntó Malfoy. Harry volteó a verlo medio alarmado, pensó que ya que tenían lo de la cámara arreglado simplemente se daría la vuelta y se iría sin ninguna palabra pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso lo invitó a jugar ajedrez mágico. Era de cierta manera reconfortante saber que al menos por una tarde tendría alguien con quién platicar.

Aceptó la invitación de buena gana y salieron en el primer momento que la escalera se paró rumbo al Gran Comedor. Ninguno de los dos pensaba llevar al otro a su sala compón, afuera nevaba y el Gan Comedor estaba muy bonito arreglado así que decidieron jugar ahí.

Las primeras tres partidas Malfoy ganó considerablemente, pero en la cuarta, después de que la reina de Malfoy destruyera de una manera especialmente violenta al alfil de Harry (¡Toma eso Potter!) la suerte se volteó y Harry comenzó a ganar borrándole la sonrisa de la cara. Después de casi cuatro horas sentados jugando sin treguas ni compasión decidieron buscar algo más que hacer aunque se vio muy influenciada esa decisión por las quejas de Harry.

-Ya vámonos, creo que se me borró la raya – Se quejó. Pero para su sorpresa Malfoy soltó una enorme carcajada que lo asustó.

-Eso fue desagradable, Potter- Dijo secándose las lágrimas de los ojos y sin decir nada más se levantó haciendo que Harry lo siguiera. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la entrada se quedaron parados por un rato.

-Nunca creí que el castillo fuera tan aburrido- Comentó Malfoy comenzando a caminar a los terrenos. Cuando bajaron las escaleras se quedaron parados de nuevo viendo en paisaje nevado… si se les ocurriera algo que hacer…

De pronto Harry tuvo una idea… tal vez con eso se aprovecharía de la amabilidad que había mostrado Malfoy durante esa semana pero las ganas de hacerle una pequeña bromilla le ganaron. Dejó que se adelantara su compañero un poco y se agachó, tomó una bola de nieve y se la lanzó. Le dio de lleno en la espalda haciendo que Malfoy cayera hacia delante.

El rubio se volteó con los ojos centelleantes y sin levantarse del suelo comenzó a gritar.

-¡¿Es que no tienes cerebro, Potter?! Esta túnica vale más de lo que alcanzarías a pagar con toda tu vida. Eres un imbecil…- Harry había estado riendo mientras los gritos de Malfoy resonaban en los terrenos, sabía que se iba a enojar pero a fin de cuentas había valido la pena, lo que no sabía era que mientras gritaba, Malfoy agarraba nieve con una mano.

De pronto algo lo golpeó. Veía borroso por que sus lentes se habían caído y podía escuchar la risa atronadora de Malfoy; cuando encontró sus lentes lo vio parado frente a él con otra bola de nieve en la mano y una sonrisa demoníaca, lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía la boca llena de nieve y no veía absolutamente nada.

Una hora y varios moretes después se encontraron los dos sentados en las escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal del castillo; jadeantes y sonrientes pero sin decir una palabra. De pronto Harry tuvo la vaga idea de que hubiera sido genial tener la cámara consigo para grabar todo lo que había pasado esa tarde; se sentía extrañamente feliz… muy extrañamente pues había pasado toda una tarde divirtiéndose con su enemigo y de cierta manera le pesaba que tal vez sería la única vez que pasara.

De pronto Malfoy se levantó del escalón en el que estaba, sacudió la nieve de su túnica con elegantes movimientos y volteó a ver a Harry.

-La pasé muy bien, pero ya es tarde. Hasta luego- Comenzó a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo y añadió con una sonrisa- Lo de la piedra fue ilegal- Y se marchó.

Harry se quedó ahí tirado, con una sonrisa en la cara y viendo como lentamente comenzaba a nevar. Se sorprendió a si mismo deseando que un encuentro parecido se repitiera al menos durante lo que quedaba de vacaciones para no aburrirse. Los copos de nieve comenzaron a llenar los hoyos en la nieve que habían dejado al caer, y ahí estaba él, recargando la cabeza en los brazos y pensando en lo que podrían estar haciendo sus amigos y si había posibilidad de que tuvieran unas vacaciones más extrañas que las suyas o si ellos alguna vez podrían llegar a ver a Malfoy tan humano como lo había visto él, o aún mejor con esa sonrisa que no se había imaginado que algún día le dirigiría. Cuando tuvo la cabeza blanca de nieve y comenzaba a estornudar se metió al castillo y fue a cenar.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos espero que muy pronto.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**


	3. Búsquedas

Nunca creí actualizar tan seguido… con "La maldición…" me tardo años escribiendo cada capítulo jajaja... pero bueno aquí está este nuevo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews (tengo un hombre leyendo chillido de alegría) jajaja… es divertido ver que algunas chicas ya se están adelantando al descubrir ciertas cosas de otras estaciones… frustrante pero divertido jajaja, de hecho eso me anima a escribir más pronto antes de que terminen descubriendo de que se va a tratar otoño y todavía ni siquiera voy en la parte interesante de este fic.

Les voy a rogar que tengan paciencia, pues como ya saben las personas que han leído otros fics míos, me gusta ir con las parejas despacio jejeje… pero prometo que va a haber slash (no lemon)… solo tranquilas jajaja.

También gracias a las que me han estado mandando posibles títulos para toda la serie y para que sepan que si los estoy tomando en cuenta… espero pronto decidirme por alguno.

Ahora si la respuesta a sus lindos reviews:

**Sailor**** Earth: **¡¡Eres tu!! Jajaja… me encanta tu fic de devuélveme la vida estrellas en los ojos es simplemente brillante. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo… el chiste sinceramente creí que me abuchearían pero al parecer a mucha gente le gustó ajajja… total. El título de "Seasons" aunque bastante obvio me gustó y me recordó de una canción que me gusta mucho que se llama seasons in the sun jajaja.. bueno pues muchísimas gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Akallabeth****: **Que bueno que me sigas mandando reviews… es muy bueno (soy tu conciencia: manda reviews, manda reviews) jaja… el slash no va a aparecer así por así… primero se tienen que hacer amigos y luego ya habrá amor… prometo que será cuando todavía haya nieve en el castillo jejeje.. y bueno lo del crucio en "Primavera"…pues…ejem.. no te puedo decir aún jejeje memorándum a mi misma: checar que mi pasaporte esté listo para huir del país Espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso

**Liwk****: **jajajaja… lo dejé tirado y gritando cosas sobre su túnica por que aún de que juegue guerritas de nieve sigue siendo Malfoy y con su personalidad snob jejeje… definitivamente Invierno sirve para que arreglen sus problemitas, o al menos algunos de ellos. Y siento desilusionarte pero nadie los grabó… eso es ya más tirando a verano pero ya no digo más, luego se me va la lengua… o los dedos jajajaja. Espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso

**Silvia: **Gracias por tus sugerencias, las tomaré en cuenta… aunque aquí entre nos no todas las estaciones son de amor… pero si de cambios. Espero que así de rápida la actualización esté bien jejeje. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**AriadnaCreta****: **Oh gracias por tu apreciación… en serio creí que ese chiste no iba a ser bien recibido pero al parecer si jajajaja. Genial que te haya gustado. ¿Sabes? Cada vez que dices "Súper Gala" siento que me van a salir mallas y me pondré a volar jajajaja… bueno dejemos mis alucinaciones para otro momento. Lo del lime… bueno ya verás… tengo unas escenas muuuy lindas ya totalmente planeadas con estos dos... y otras bastante tristes risa malvada si todo sale como lo planeo, posiblemente este sea el fic más romántico y más triste que haya escrito, y si, definitivamente tengo un gran reto… pero eso es lo que me gusta jajaja. Y bueno aquí entre nos sobre lo que si había leído "Aura"… de ahí salieron mis ganas por escribir en segunda persona jajajaja.. el libro no me gustó mucho pero me quedaron ganas de intentarlo hasta que ví la oportunidad… te diré más cuando actualice el otro fic. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Mirug****: **Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Espero al final no me mates jejejeje. Ojalá te guste. Un beso.

**Chiquinkira****: **¿Ahora si lo escribí bien? Jajajaja… ojalá si. Yo también soy adicta a los H/D…sobre todo a los angst y a los de humos puro… bueno supongo que a casi todo mundo le gustan de eso. Aquí está el capitulo nuevo, espero te guste. Un beso

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **La verdad que ni recuerdo que te contesté en el otro capitulo pero en "Invierno" si se van a enamorar y todo… pero por el momento tienen que aprender a soportarse uno al otro, lo que no va a ser fácil… jajaja aunque lo de amigos con derecho me gusta jajaja. Lo de la trayectoria de las estaciones… así pensé hacerle al principio pero decidí que sería muy obvio así que pensé en cambiarlo un poquito… la verdad que no te puedo decir mucho más pero puedes estar casi segura de que "primavera" va a ser igual o más triste que "otoño"… y lo siento pero nada se va a marchitar más que el bosque ;) jajaja. Tu título de "Ciclo" me gustó, lo malo es que no va a haber ningún ciclo jejejeje… asi que no le haría honor a nada. ¿Así que prometes enviarme un cruciatas hasta "otoño"?... sonrisa malvada genial… tal vez ya no tenga que huir del país antes jajajajaja Espero te guste este capítulo… y recuerda… NO PUEDES ENVIARME CURCIATUS . jajaja. Un beso

**Murtilla: **Sumarios o Summary querrás decir ¿no? Bueno, Snape metiéndose para saber en que andan si va a salir. Por lo de por que están los dos ahí… bueno Harry se sentí como una carga para Ron, Hermione no lo invitó (jejejeje) y sinceramente dudo que hubiera querido irse con sus tíos… tal vez con Remus, pero en todo caso no habría fic jajajaja… Y Draco… bueno sus razones tendrá… ya verás luego jejejeje. Yo estoy parecida a ti.. casi leo puro H/D… de hecho leo solo de ellos mano a la barbilla. Además la gente como que es más buena onda en esta sección que por ejemplo en la de Sirius/Remus en la que estoy publicando el otro fic y que son bien secas para los reviews, luego, luego se nota quienes también pertenecen a esta sección por que te comentan lo que les gustó y lo que no y lo que les gustaría ver… sinceramente me gusta más aquí jejejeje. Y dile a chibi murti que no sea pervertida, que no va a haber lemon jajajaja… espero que sea suficiente con especialmente románticas escenas lime… y si no que se aguante ¬¬. Espero te guste el capitulo.

**Nayde****: **Jajaja.. pues la verdad que no te lo recomiendo, hace mucho que nevó aquí en mi ciudad (nunca neva aquí) y a mis hermanos se les ocurrió que sería divertido una guerra de nieve todos en contra de mi… basta decir que a pesar de las chamarras, los guantes y el pasamontañas que traía las bolas me dolían (cabe mencionar que las compactaban para hacerlas como piedras) jajajajaja. Bueno que bien que te haya gustado el fic y espero que ste capítulo te guste. Un beso

**Leo Black Le-Fay: **¿Ves a que me refiero con que la gente se me adelanta?... si todo sale como lo planeo tu ya andas imaginándote lo que pasará por allá por otoño… o tal vez finales de verano... uno nunca sabe jajajajajaja… Y la parejita… bueno espérate jajajaja. Un beso, espero te guste este capítulo.

**Laurita Black: **Definitivamente Draco es lindo . jejejeje. Bueno… empezar a enamorarse… pronto pero no demasiado risa diabólica Espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso

**Niea****: **jajajajaja… En primera: de nada por el review… se lo merecía la verdad. En segunda… pues si un poco pervertida jajaj pero que le vamos a hacer, supongo que a nuestra manera todos somos ;) saca su látigo y traje de cuero JAJAJAJAJAJA que pena olvida que dije eso… Espero te guste este capítulo. Tengo una duda: ¿Qué significa tu nick? Un beso

**Willer**** Halliwell: ¡¡**Oh por Dios, Un hombre!!... jajaja olvídalo, chiste local…Muchas gracias por tu review. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que el yaoi es una opción de lectura, sobre todo cuando está bien escrito. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, aunque no está muy largo jejejeje. Aprovechando que andas por aquí, tal vez necesite tu ayuda jejejeje… necesito saber que es lo que hace que un hombre se identifique como hombre a los demás… no creo que me haya explicado bien. Verás, no le digas a nadie pero tengo una escena de Harry jugando fútbol por que tiene una especie de crisis de identidad… no se si me entendiste jajajaja. Bueno espero sí, ojalá e guste el capítulo. Un beso

**CBMLupin****: **Hola. Yo estoy bien ¿y tú? Soy de México, mucho gusto jejejejeje y si, estoy de vacaciones, aunque yo no las llamaría propiamente así por que hago todo menos descansar U.U que triste jajajaja. Me hiciste ruborizar con tu review, muchas gracias. Espero este capítulo te guste.

**oOclomalfoyOo****: **Hola… extraño nick, tardé mil años en escribirlo jejejeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí está el siguiente y espero sea de tu agrado. Un beso

Listo, estos fueron todos. Ahora si los dejo con el fic.

**Invierno  
Por: Gala**

**Búsquedas**

-Harry, Harry, levántate- Abrió pesadamente los ojos, pero hubiera dado lo mismo por que sin sus lentes no podía ver quién le hablaba.- Vamos a bajar a desayunar, ¿vienes?

Alcanzó los lentes de su mesita de noche y cuando se los puso pudo reconocer el rostro de Kirian sonriéndole con sus ojos asombrosamente claros, aún no estaba bien despierto pero sentía una vaga sensación de que algo importante había pasado.

Corrió a Kirian para poder vestirse con un poco de privacidad, (se fue riendo a carcajadas preguntándole socarronamente si tenía algo que esconder) y cuando se levantó de su cama los recuerdos le llegaron uno tras otro: la cámara lista, las horas frente al tablero jugando ajedrez y la pelea de nieve y la piedra que le aventó por accidente a Malfoy.

Sin estar muy consiente de lo que hacía se vistió con unos pantalones y un suéter muggles y bajó con sus compañeros Gryffindors al Gran Comedor.

Lo primero que notó fue que el lugar estaba vacío, así que se sentó a desayunar lo más lentamente que pudo para ver si alcanzaba a ver a Malfoy y ver si tal vez le interesaría ir a buscar la cámara con el director. Cuando iba por su tercer plato de huevos revueltos un pequeño número de lechuzas entraron a dejar en correo matutino, se alegró mucho al ver que dos eran para él. Las lechuzas se pelearon por darle la carta primero y tiraron su vaso de jugo, le quitó las cartas a las dos para que dejaran de tirar cosas en la mesa con sus torpes patitas y abrió la primera que era de Hermione. Leyó.

_Harry_

_Espero estés teniendo un buen rato en el castillo… escuché que casi nadie se iba a quedar._

_Yo por mi parte me la estoy pasando de maravilla aquí, en primer lugar la playa es hermosa, la arena blanca y el agua azul. Además… adivina a quiénes me encontré en este mismo hotel ¡A Parvati y a Lavender! Al principio dije ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, bastante es aguantarlas durante todo el año! Pero resulta que nos la hemos estado pasando muy bien juntas… me hicieron hacerme un corte de cabello diferente y estamos intentando una mezcla entre técnicas muggles y pociones para conseguir el bronceado perfecto jejeje. Verás que cuando llegue al castillo voy a estar muy diferente. También conocimos a un grupo de chicos bastante guapos (muggles) y deberías de ver la odisea que es para que Parvati y Lavender hablen con ellos… te morirías de risa de las babosadas que dicen._

_Le escribí a Ron y me dijo que se la está pasando muy bien, me alegro por él, me parece fantástico que por fin intente hacer algo sin magia… aunque lo considero un tanto peligroso. Bueno me despido por que tengo que arreglarme para ir esta noche a bailar (me muero de nervios por que no estoy segura de que lo sepa hacer muy bien)_

_Un beso_

_Hermione_

Sonriendo dejó la carta y trató de imaginarse a su amiga teniendo una plática superficial con sus compañeras de cuarto… nunca las había visto interactuar demasiado pero supuso que socializar un poco no le iría mal. Tomó la carta de Ron y la abrió, lo primero que notó fue que estaba escrita en papel bond lo que le hizo pensar a Harry que tal vez había tenido más problemas para enviar esa carta de lo que parecía.

_Enano:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero te la estés pasando bien y no te vallas a entelarañar en ese castillo… insisto que deberías de haber venido, no la estamos pasando genial. Mamá se ha quemado tres veces el cabello intentando prender la estufa y mi padre sigue intrigado con el televisor y la videocafetera… lleva dos días pegado ahí viendo películas muggles una tras otra… me sorprende que no haya quemado ya todos los aparatos. _

_Hay un "algo" que no recuerdo su nombre pero es un gran circulo negro levantado del suelo en el que te permiten subirte sin zapatos y te pones a brincar en él ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida! Supongo que ser muggle tiene algunas ventajas, lo único malo es que George está en cama con un tobillo doblado por que saltó muy alto y calló fuera de esa especie de cama. Mañana vamos a ir a rentar algo que los chicos de las cabañas de al lado llaman "cuatris" que son motocicletas pero de cuatro llantas… bueno al menos eso es definitivamente más familiar que todo con lo que hemos estado lidiando… mi mamá sigue en guerra con un "algo" que en la puerta tiene escrito "Microwave Oven" y la verdad que te podría seguir contando por un buen rato sobre todas las aventuras que he tenido pero me fa mucha flojera escribirlas. Ya te las contaré después._

_Feliz navidad e intenta buscar algo divertido que hacer_

_Ron_

Lágrimas de risa al imaginarse a la Sra. Weasley corriendo por la cocina con el cabello en llamas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y tuvo que olvidar por completo su desayuno. Pasó otros veinte minutos más platicando con unos Ravenclaw de cuarto, pero Malfoy no apareció. Se dio por vencido y salió del Gran Comedor.

En el camino se encontró con Justin Finch-Fletchely quién le preguntó por su experimento muggle, como él lo llamaba.

-Pues ya está lista, pero obviamente no prende por todos los hechizos anti-mu…aaa…aaa… ¡¡¡ACHUUU!!!- Justin hizo un ademán de secarse la cara.

-Algo me dice que deberías de ir a la enfermería.- Dijo burlón.

Era algo que no se esperaba, pero después de despedirse del Hufflepuff decidió que sería buena idea ir a visitar a la enfermera… además, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba por ahí, tal vez ya lo extrañaba. Y lo seguiría extrañando, pues cada vez que intentaba llegar a la enfermería se encontraba con algún compañero le hablaba o algún cuadro lo detenía a contarle que a cierto cuadro del quinto piso le daba el sol y se estaba decolorando.

Casi una hora de intentar llegar a la dichosa enfermería y estaba a un pasillo del lugar, lo lograría y no tendría que estar lidiando por todo el invierno con una gripe que no lo dejara descansar bien. De pronto una puerta se abrió delante de él.

-Oh, Potter- Era la profesora McGonagall- Necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas aquí, ¿querrás?

Harry sintió unas tremendas ganas de gritarle que no, pero a fin de cuentas seguía en el colegio y no podía hacer eso. Además ¿qué tanto se podía tardar?

-Claro, profesora.- Cuando entró al despacho la profesora le indicó una gran pila de hojas en el suelo junto a la chimenea.

-Necesito que quemes esos pergaminos, pero recuerda no ponerle demasiados por que luego se apaga el fuego; luego necesito que me lleves estos otros pergaminos al salón de Transformaciones y por último que saques estas sillas y las pongas en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí. Muchas gracias – Salió del lugar dejando a Harry encerrado.

Con un suspiro comenzó a aventar los pergaminos a la chimenea, vio que algunos tenían fechas de incluso diez años atrás y que al parecer eran tareas de alumnos que el jamás había conocido. Era lo más aburrido que había hecho… de ese día en adelante se cuidaría de encontrarse a algún maestro que le pudiera pedir ayuda. Hizo un pergamino bolita y lo aventó, luego agarró otro, se alejó un poco de la chimenea y también lo aventó. De pronto se encontró jugando a aventar la mayor cantidad posible de bolitas de papel a la chimenea. Ya llevaba la mitad de la pila de pergaminos cuando el fuego comenzó lentamente a menguar y al final se apagó. Le dio tanto coraje que pateó furioso todos los pergaminos dentro de la chimenea y con su varita les prendió fuego; se encontró parado frente a unas llamas tan altas que podrían haber asado a un bisonte sin problemas, fue cuando supo que eso no había sido muy buena idea.

Decidió quedarse a cuidar de las llamas, solo en caso de que se salieran de control y eso, pensó, fue aún más aburrido que estar aventando bolitas.

Una vez que el fuego estuvo de un tamaño considerablemente más seguro sacó las sillas y las puso en un salón en desuso que estaba no muy lejos de ahí y al final sacó los pergaminos y los llevó al aula de Transformaciones. Cuando hubo terminado todas sus labores se dio cuenta que ya era hora de la comida y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al Comedor, solo una cosa le reconfortaba: probablemente en la comida se encontraría a Dumbledore y le podría preguntar sobre su cámara y tal vez también podría ver a Malfoy… aunque no sabía bien para que lo quería.

Acertó al pensar que se encontraría a Dumbledore pero él no sabía aún para cuando estaría listo su aparato, en cambio Malfoy no se paró por el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida.

Con la panza llena y mucho sueño por su ajetreada tarde se fue a su sala común a platicar con Yannick (a quién por flojera de decir su nombre completo apodó Nick) pero después de un rato se quedaron sin tema de conversación y Harry tuvo que recurrir a su último recurso (N.A. válgame la redundancia) e ir a la biblioteca, tal vez si tenía mucha suerte encontraría algo en que entretenerse y dejar de pensar que en realidad hubiera sido una genial idea haberse ido con Ron.

Pasando entre los estantes de la biblioteca y con la señora Pince pegado a su nuca no notó que alguien lo veía también.

Llevaba ya algunos libros bajo el brazo "_Arturo y Merlín, ¿historia o ficción muggle?", "Una historia sobre cerdos alados" _y_ "Sangre de dragón, sus doce usos retratados en una novela infantil" _cuando notó a alguien sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas, donde solía sentarse Hermione. Era Malfoy

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó fríamente sin levantar la mirada.

-Te estuve buscando

-Potter, que hayamos pasado una tarde juntos platicando como personas normales no quiere decir que ahora seamos amigos, así que por favor lárgate.-Dijo suavemente, Harry se quedó ahí parado extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar y se sintió molesto.

-Pensé que tal vez querrías ir a preguntarle a Dumbledore si ya estaba la cámara, no es como si pensara invitarte un café, ¿te importaría levantar la cara mientras te hablo?- Malfoy levantó lentamente la mirada y dijo secamente.

-Lárgate, estoy estudiando y lo último que quiero es estar escuchando tus quejidos.

-¿Estudiando?... estamos en vacaciones, no se si lo recuerdas.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerda- siseó una voz detrás de él – Pero a diferencia de ti, Potter, nosotros los demás mortales tenemos que ganarnos la fama por méritos propios.- Snape puso un libro negro de pociones avanzadas frente a Draco – Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer. Adiós.

Harry se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y salió de la biblioteca estornudando de nuevo. Eso se ganaba por intentar ser amable.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy. risa malévola no me maten JAJAJAJA**

**Ustedes que creían ¿Qué se los iba a dejar fácil? Mwajajaja… ¡pues no! Las cosas no cambian en una tarde… y menos con un profesor de pociones espiando jajajaja.**

**Hablando de búsquedas… ¿alguien se ofrece para inventar títulos decentes para los capítulos? O jugamos a que no notan que tengo pésima imaginación para eso y no los notan jajajajaja.**

**Si alguien ya no tiene que hacer pueden darse una vuelta por mi comunidad borrada y luego re-hecha (semi hecha) y ahí podrán encontrar unas curiosidades de mis fics… las recomiendo solo que estés en un estado de ocio terrible. Como no me deja poner links aquí, lo encontrarán en mi bio**

**Me voy por que se me hace tarde.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**

**P.D. La próxima semana voy a salir a un pueblo en las montañas (de hecho a donde mandé a Ron pero aquí en México) así que por eso estoy actualizando tan pronto. Espero poder hacer una vez más antes de irme.**


	4. Proyecto Tregua Invernal

Hola. Bueno esta es mi actualización antes de irme a las montañas, espero que al final tenga sentido por que le acomodé muchas veces jejejeje.

Genial… tengo otro hombre leyendo (estrellitas en los ojos) jajajaja…

Gracias por los buenos deseos de todas, por eso decidí publicar este capítulo antes de irme (estaba planeado para publicarse el día que regresara) pero bueno… se lo merecen (cara feliz).

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que me enviaros reviews, me alegra recibir sus comentarios… y me divierte también jajaja.

Bueno, como siempre se hace más notas y respuesta a los reviews que fic, los dejó de una vez con las respuestas.

**Akalabeth****: **Tendrán que aprender a hablar civilizadamente, por que si no, no hay trama en el fic ajajajaja. Que mal que también tengas problemas para los títulos… es horrible U.U. Ojalá le sigas haciendo caso a tu conciencia y sigas dejando reviews jejejejeje. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Meiko****: **Si… es muy extraño cuando de un capítulo a otro (o de un párrafo a otro) se odian para luego amarse profundamente… lo peor de todo es que se aman y jamás tienen problemas en su relación jejejeje… digo… bueno en mi opinión tienen que lidiar con que los dos son hombres y además con que eran enemigos y bla bla bla. La saga entera, como dices, se centrará en la relación Harry/Draco y en los problemillas que se van a encontrar jajaja.. hasta ahora, el nombre más factible (y más votado) ha sido estaciones… así que yo creo que va a terminar con ese… jejej... pero quién sabe. Lo del título de "búsquedas" si era por que estaba buscando a Draco (ves a lo que me refiero con mi gran imaginación) jajajaja. Ojalá que tus reviews sigan pareciendo cartas, son divertidos jajajaja. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Leo Black Le-Fay: **U.U siempre me equivoco al escribir tu nick jajajaja. Bien, tu notaste algo que no se si las demás personas ya lo habrán hecho y si lo hicieron no han comentado nada. El hecho de que Draco no lo haya mandado a la mierda, como dices jajajaja… exactamente… un Draco normal ni siquiera habría hablado con él ;). Espero sigas así de observadora jajajajaja. Un beso, ojalá te guste el capítulo.

**Laurita Black: **¡Tu también lo notaste!... solo tú y otra chica que no recuerdo ahorita quién es lo notaron. Jajaja.. pues sí, aún van a tardar un poco en enamorarse… todo depende del final de ese capítulo ;) jajajaja. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo para que no te mueras antes de saber que pasa jejejeje. Espero te guste, un beso.

**AmalyMalfoy****: **jajajaja.. pues es que cuando escribí esas escenas medio traía el simple… además se supone que está catalogado como Humor/Romance… es bueno que al menos algún chiste haga reír jejejejeje. Severus quiere mucho a Draco, en el sentido "normal" (no me gusta esa pareja jejeje) así que obviamente se va a preocupar por él… más que nada con ese papel va a salir… casi siempre…Lo de la psicóloga… bueno eso déjalo para "Primavera" u "Otoño", por el momento creo que va a estar de más… solo que después de escenas románticas necesites una… jajajaja… aunque lo dudo. Y claro, algo tenía que hacer… estuvieron demasiado tiempo juntos sin una pelea y así Draco perdería una parte de su personalidad ¡y no queremos eso! Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**ManDark****: ¡**OTRO HOMBRE! Esto comienza a ser extraño jajajajaja. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Por cierto ¿a que te refieres con eso de una prosa exquisita? Jajajajaja. Es bueno tener refinamiento al hablar… mejor que hablar como un naco U.U. Bueno espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso

**Willer**** Halliwell: **JAJAJA.. lo siento, pero es lo que me pasa siempre en las vacaciones: Me aburro mortalmente, por eso lo de conseguir trabajo con mi mamá y todo.. jajaja así demás me paga ;). Lo de la chica… bueno de hecho eso YA estaba planeado (para finales de primavera, principios de verano) aunque aún no estoy muy segura… creo que sería un bueno toque jejejeje (sonrisa de vampiro). Y de hecho… creo que no me entendiste… quería decir algo más así como que en una mujer se espera versele maquillando…o… usando tacones… yo que se, cosas típicas de mujer… a los hombres, en cambio, jugando fútbol, tomando cervezas con sus amigos… bueno..vamos… algo así como que de los gringos se espera que se la pasen declarando la guerra a medio universo, o de nosotros los mexicanos que comamos tacos con chile… ¿me entiendes?... jajajajaja. CDT, a mi también me gustaría hacer los capítulos más largos, lo malo es que siempre los prometo y siempre quedan igual de cortos. Es extraño jajajajaja. Espero te guste este, un beso.

**Chiquinkira****: **que miedo :s (se esconde detrás de la mesa)… pero te recomendaría que no me mates hasta que termine el fic, luego eres libre de hacerlo jajajaja. ¿Sabes?... eso de que pequeños hombres verdes se te sienten en los hombres es un destello de cordura JAJAJA… pésimo chiste...¡Y SI! Tin tin tin tin (campanita que anuncia que haz acertado), al parecer tú y otra chica fueron las únicas que notaron mi comentario jejejeje. Por favor, aún no mates a Snape, lo necesito jajajaja. Me saludas a Albus y espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso.

**Mirug****: **JAJAJAJA… espero encontrármelo por ahí… esas cabañas son realmente cómodas ;)… menos cuando te quedas en una con 16 personas… U.U adiós fiestas nocturnas con mis primos y borracheras divertidas… bueno estoy hablando de mas jajajaja. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Niea****: **Lo siento… creo que está estudiando más por propia convicción que por castigo, ya verás en el próximo capítulo por que jejeje. Y Hermione… bueno pretendo que regrese un poco más "aligerada" de lo que es jejejeje… era plan con maña poner a Parvati y a Lavendr ahí ;). Nunca he visto esa serie de la que hablas…¿es buena? Espero te guste el capítulo n.n. Un beso

**Murtilla: **JAJAJAJA… dudo que llegue a tal extremo de ponerse a hablar civilizadamente con Snape. ¿A que te refieres con el _particular _bronceado? O.o extraño. Las cosas se pondrán románticas, te lo prometo… aunque aún tienen que superar su enemistad… pero creeme, se van a azucarar jajajaja. Espero te guste este capítulo, un beso.

**oOCloMalfoyOo****: **JAJAJA... no te preocupes... habrá aún más "tierno" y "amable" y también de esas dos cosas pero sin los paréntesis. Gracias por tu review, me hacen sonrojar jajajaja. Este es el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. Un beso

Bueno esto es todo. Ahora las dejo con el capítulo.

**Invierno  
Por: Gala**

**Proyecto Tregua Invernal**

-Mamá, papá, miren lo que envió Harry- Ron llegó a la habitación donde estaban durmiendo sus padres y les enseñó un casete negro con uno más chiquito adentro, tenía una nota pegada que decía "Pero me lo regresas que me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo"

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el Sr. Weasley

-Parece un video, pero no se de que- Alertados por tanto ruido llegaron sus otros hermanos.

-Ponlo- Ordenó Ginny. Ron la vio con cara de pocos amigos pero obedeció, todos se sentaron en la cama o en el suelo y le pusieron "play". De pronto en la pantalla salieron unos enormes ojos verdes con lentes.

-¿Ya estás grabando?- Preguntó Harry (que seguían solo viéndosele los ojos)

-No tengo la menor idea- Contestó alguien más, una voz de mujer.

-¿Dice "Rec." en la pantalla?

-¿Cuál pantalla?- Se oyó un rugido de parte de Harry y luego sus ojos se dejaron de ver

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Harry fuera de cámara- Yo grabo y tu no la descompones. ¡AUCH!

-Grosero- Las paredes del castillo parecieron voltearse de cabeza y luego se volvieron a poner bien y en la pantalla apareci una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro, traía un suéter azul y unos pantalones muggles.

-¡Ese suéter es mío!... Maldita Zu- Gruñó Ginny

-Saluda- Dijo Harry fuera de pantalla

-¿Por que habría de hacerlo?

- ¿Tienes algo más interesante que decir?

-Hoy andas muy agresivo.- Le replicó la chica saliendo muy molesta de la pantalla

La escena volvió a cambiar, solo que ahora mostraba a Harry apuntándose a sí mismo con la cámara.

-Este video lo hago para que vean que no está "tan" aburrido por estos lados en invierno y para que no me extrañen- Guiñó un ojo

Harry comenzó a caminar por los pasillos haciendo algunos comentarios sobre lo que había pasado últimamente por el castillo, cuando se cruzaba con algún estudiante lo hacía que se detuviera para que dijera algo a la cámara, la mayoría, por no saber de que se trataba, comenzaban a burlarse de Harry argumentando que se había vuelto loco

-¡Profesora McGonagall!- Dijo Harry aún atrás de la cámara

Todos los Weasley sonrieron al ver a la jefa de su casa pero también se asustaron al ver su nuevo look, ese día llevaba el cabello suelto (algo que jamás, ni en sus más grandes pesadillas habían visto) y había dejado la ropa de cuadros escoceses por una simple túnica blanca.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- Preguntó. Harry al parecer también se había sorprendido de ver a su maestra así por que tardó en responder.

-¿Gusta decirnos algunas palabras?

-Si… váyanse

-Profesora, se ve muy bien así- Dijo la voz de Zu aún fuera de pantalla.

-Muchas gracias señorita Wolf, pero aún así no le voy a dar permiso de entregar tarde su último ensayo.- Se escuchó un gemido

-Creo que mejor seguimos adelante- Dijo Harry apurado.

Mientras seguían caminando y dando más datos y sobre el frío que hacía dentro del castillo (Hagrid podría meter sus animales a criogenizarlos aquí… afuera no hace tanto frío)

-Oh miren- Dijo Harry divertido- El único que estudia en vacaciones antes de navidad- La cámara enfocó a una persona que iba caminando hacia ellos, su cabello rubio era inconfundible.- Ni Hermione hace eso.

-Muérete- Contestó secamente

-¿A poco no es todo un amor?- Preguntó Harry burlonamente volviendo a apuntarse a sí mismo.- Cuando volvió a apuntar hacia el pasillo ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor y Harry volvió a prestarle la cámara a Zu.

-Asegúrate que salga en la pantallita- Le dijo, y pronto se vio su cara, muy de cerca, pero era mejor que verle solo los ojos.

-Bueno esto es todo por hoy, por que me estoy muriendo de hambre y ya es hora de comer. Ojalá que se diviertan mucho y que de preferencia me regresen a Ron en una sola pieza- Nos vemos.

La pantalla se vio borrosa y luego solo se veía el suelo.

-La apagaste, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la voz de Harry.

-Sip

-Bien, muero de hambre, vamos… creo que Justin me ha estado buscando desde hace dos horas.- Se seguía viendo el suelo y unos pies caminando, luego se vio como apoyaban la cámara en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a una jarra y en frente se sentaba la mitad de Harry.

-Hey Zu – Dijo como si nada- No la apagaste, ¿sabes?

-¿No?- Preguntó ella

-No

La cámara volvió a moverse y por un momento pudieron vislumbrar el impresionante arreglo navideño del Gran Comedor y luego la pantalla se puso en negro.

-Eso es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida- Comentó Bill

.

Hogwarts, dos días antes

.

Harry estaba viendo por la ventana como Hedwig se perdía en el horizonte cargando el paquete que contenía el video que había hecho especialmente para los Weasleys. Cuando su lechuza dejó de verse volteó de nuevo a su cama y vio ahí la cámara y a un lado un pequeño video rotulado con "experimento 1". Tomó la cámara y puso el video para verlo.

Era el segundo que había grabado, tan solo unas horas después de haber terminado con el de los Weasleys el día anterior, pero había decidido que ese sería un experimento, había cargado con una pila la cámara y con video totalmente nuevo; luego la había empequeñecido con un hechizo _Reducto _hasta que había adquirido el tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler y luego con otro hechizo la había pegado a sus lente. Totalmente imperceptible.

La pantalla mostró primero su habitación y se escuchó a sí mismo murmurando "Listo"

Se veía todo lo que a diario recorría para baja de su habitación a la sala común, luego como salía de la torre de Gryffindor y comenzaba a vagabundear por los pasillos. En el parque una bola de Ravenclaws le llamaban a señas para que se acercara a platicar un rato con ellos. Como ese era la idea de su experimento se acercó y se sentó en una de las bancas.

-¿Ya guardaste tu nuevo juguete? – Preguntó una chica, risueña

-Si –mintió- Me harté de cargarla

Platicaron un rato sobre vanalidades, regalos de navidad, maestros y posibles preguntas en los exámenes, pero a Harry, un rato después le habían aburrido las conversaciones sobre el colegio, sin los acertados comentarios de Ron, criticar a los maestros perdía su gracia, además… eso no estaba aportando nada para su documental-a-escondidas. La pantalla giró mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo más interesante que hacer, y pronto encontró algo que hizo que su documental se le olvidara en ese moemtno: En una banca alejada de todos estaba una figura solitaria estaba sentada jugando con sus guantes que se había quitado. Algo dentro de Harry se movió con la visión y no pudo quitar la vista de él.

Se escuchó su voz disculpándose con sus compañeros, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Malfoy sentado solo, éste lo miró pero sin decir nada siguió dándole la vuelta a sus guantes haciendo que cambiaran de color a voluntad.

-Impresionante- Dijo Harry al sentarse a un lado de él.

-Un hechizo demasiado sencillo… lo hago desde que tenía dos años.- Contestó Malfoy sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Harry lo seguía viendo en silencio, se veía tan diferente a como lo había visto hacía unos días en la biblioteca.

-Escucha – Dijo Harry – Te propongo una tregua.- Malfoy levantó la mirada y lo estudió.

-¿Qué?

-Te propongo que hagamos una tregua de paz durante las vacaciones de invierno

-¿Por qué? – Harry resopl

-Por que tú estás tan aburrido como yo, tu mismo lo dijiste.- Malfoy se quedó callado- No te estoy diciendo que seamos amigos, solamente que tengamos unas vacaciones tranquilas. ¿Aceptas?

A Malfoy le pareció todo tan extraño, sobre todo después de cómo lo había tratado en la biblioteca… que llegara así y le propusiera una tregua no estaba dentro de sus planes. Pensó que no había nada que perder ni un profesor de pociones que lo viera feo si le daba la mano a Harry.

-Está bien- Dijo dándole la mano- Pero al final de las vacaciones todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Está bien.

Harry detuvo el video y se quedó sentado en su cama pensando en lo que acababa de ver. Si sus ojos no lo habían engañado, podría haber jurado que había cierto alivio en la cara de su enemigo-en-tregua.

Dejó la cámara y bajó al primer piso del castillo donde había quedado de verse después del desayuno con Malfoy para ir a acompañarlo a recolectar algunas plantas que necesitaba para la poción que estaba haciendo.

* * *

**Listo. Es todo por hoy. **

**Esta si es la última actualización antes de irme a Mazamitla… luego regresando prometo actualizar y leugo antes de irme a Zamora jajajaja… bueno como sea. Nos vemos**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Un beso**

**Gala**

**P.D. Creo que voy a empezar a cobrar mis besos JAJAJAJAJA.**

**Adeus**


	5. Entre nubes y Quidditch

Hola. Siento mucho la tardanza pero mi H. Sra. Musa (Srita. por que luego se enoja) parece haber tomado vacaciones también y se la pasó de parra y yo sin inspiración para escribir.

La buena noticia es que terminé el capítulo antes de irme a Michoacán.

Hay varias notas que me gustaría aclarar para que luego no valla a haber mal entendidos como con "La maldición…" jajajaja. Como las notas las voy a dejar al final, los dejo con la respuesta a los reviews.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme sus comentarios, en realidad se los agradezco, es bueno saber que escribo esto y varias personas lo leen, me incita a escribir más y mejor cara feliz. Un saludo a The Angel of the Dreams, sigue practicando tus dibujos ;)

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **Bueno, te confieso que la cámara SI va a volver a salir en verano y probablemente en otoño… no estoy segura si en las otras estaciones… si se necesita si cara feliz. Sobre que si la regua va a durar solo por las vacaciones… eso es una de las dudas de la trama jajaja… no tendría casi decirte ;). Bueno pues por el momento no tengo planeado que salga nada malo en esta estación con el experimento de Harry… si se da pues mejor jajajaja. POR SUEPUESTO QUE NO ME OLVIDO DE USTEDES jajajaj y deja de lado los chicos… estoy muy ansiosa por escribir cierto capítulo que aún no se si va a ser de navidad o de año nuevo… y más ansiosa por escribir "Primavera" y una hermosa escena que se me ocurrió para "Otoño" . jajaja. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Yriss****: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, puedes estar segura que seguiré actualizando aunque mi Sra. Musa se escape jajajaja. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Meiko****: **JAJAJAJA… bueno pues ya regresé junto con mi fic… y ya me voy de nuevo JAJAJA… te dejo un pequeño Draco para que te acompañe hasta que regrese y luego me lo devuelves jajaja. Mas o menos le atinaste a algo que va a pasar…de hecho a dos cosas que van a pasar pero un poco diferentes en "Primavera" y "Otoño" pero mejor no digo más jajajaja. Pues intenté hacer este capítulo un poquito más largo… supongo que no lo suficiente pero me dices si voy por buen camino ;). Espero te guste, un beso.

**Azuza Takeda: **¡JA! Que te hace pensar que solo por se mi amiga que te voy a dar besos gratis ¿eh? ¿eh? Jajajajaja. ¿Que tal si mejor hacemos que Snivellus te ponga a estudiar a ti? Jajaja… mmm… creo que lo volverías loco mano a la barbilla. Hazle un favor al mundo y hazte diabética JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… como sea… me encontré a tu mamá el otro día en la cocina jajajaja… dice Squall que está todo adolorido del caballo, ¿cómo les fue?, bueno espero saber de ti pronto. Un beso cobrado jajaja

**LokaParkFelton****: **Gracias por los buenos deseos, me alegra que aunque no te haya llamado la atención lo hayas leído jajaja. ¿Pues hasta donde voy a llegar con ellos?... en cada estación va a ser diferente… una diferente trama para la misma historia aunque aún no puedo decirte de que se tratarán las otras jajaja. Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Rakasha**** – Vrag: **JAJAJAJA, no te preocupes, ¡no va a ser hasta otoño!, ni yo aguantaría escribir tanto de esos dos como solo amigos. La verdad que si me la pasé muy bien, muchas gracias… apenas estoy recuperándome de las desveladas cara culpable ¿Así que eres paisana? Jajajaja… bueno Mazamitla queda casi en el límite de Jalisco y Michoacán (de donde en realidad soy) la verdad yo no salgo tampoco mucho de aquí de Guadalajara… solo a Michoacán, Mazamitla, Manzanillo y algún otro lugar no muy lejos jajajaja… que te digo si la verdad ni siquiera conozco Chapala U.U. Me gusta el nombre de "Colours"… aunque sinceramente no tiene nada que ver con la trama jajajajaja… aún así se va a la lista de posibles nombres. Definitivamente va a haber momentos cómicos más adelante jajaja… hay una escena muy graciosa que se me ocurrió hace rato en la que tiene que ver Draco bailando tipo "La mascara" y Harry que perdió un lente de contacto JAJAJAJA… pero esa no vendría hasta… no se jajaja tal vez otoño. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**kaguya****-tsukino****: **jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra… al parecer esa parte fue la favorita por mayoría de votos jajaja. Espero te guste este capítulo, un beso.

**Mishl****: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, me anima que a la gente le guste cara feliz, espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso.

**Laurita Black: **JAJAJAJA ¡no! Jajaja. No me gustó eso de McGonagall ligándose a Dumbledore jajaja… es aterrador… aunque gracioso jajajaja. ¿Qué es T5? Se supone que si se tienen que hacer más que amigos por que si no, no hay trama para las siguiente estaciones jajajajaja. En este capítulo sale mucho más Draco y no salen para nada los Weasley… espero te guste jajaja. Me alegra saber que hay alguien que espera a que actualice, ahora por eso no lo dejaré de hacer ;). Jajaja tu review me sacó los colores, muchas gracias. Un beso

**Leo Black Le-Fay: **JAJAJA, tu review me hizo reír. Mazamitla es un lugar en las montañas aquí en México que es realmente precioso, está casi en el límite de Michoacán y Jalisco; es un pueblo pintoresco, todas las casas están pintadas de blanco y tinto y las calles la mayoría son empedradas y los domingos, en la plaza, la banda toca en la noche. Es realmente bonito. Y no, no me refiero al Zamora de España, sino al de aquí de México que está en Michoacán, se llaman igual me supongo por que cuando la conquista los españoles fundaron varias ciudades con nombres de ciudades de allá, como por ejemplo Guadalajara que es en la que vivo.

Me siento halagada de que sea uno de los pocos Harry/Draco que te gusten jejeje. También yo estoy media molesta con como puse a Draco, me gustaría que guardara siempre su personalidad original pero más adelante sabrás por que a veces se comporta raro… bueno aquí entre nos te confieso que es por que el desde antes ya veía a Harry con otros ojos pero ssshhh no le digas a nadie ;) jajajaja. A mi también me cae de la chingada Bush ojos entrecerrados mira que todas las cosas que ha hecho y también en contra de los inmigrantes ilegales jajaja… bueno… eso es raro, yo no me meto en política por que no entiendo mucho. Gracias por tu review, espero de guste el capítulo. Un beso.

**Niea****: **Harry reportero jajaja… bien pensado ;). Bueno pues la relación irá mejorando pero para no romper con mi esquema en algunos momentos empeorará hasta las peores consecuencias, pero eso tal vez no pase en esta estación jajaja… mejor ya no digo más. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**AriadnaCreta****: **¡Como crees que me va a molestar! Si tu review es de los que en realidad espero con ansias por que eres de las pocas que en realidad comentan el fic, si dejas de hacer los que haces me deprimiré U.U jajaja. Y bueno, sobre tu review de este fic. ¡SI! El chiste era desconcertar a todos jajaja… la verdad que me estaba riendo como hiena mientras lo escribía… eso suele pasarme… sobretodo con esa escena extraña que hice de Sirius/Remus que no he publicado y me tenía muerta de risa.

Espero que este capítulo tenga más sustancia, el otro tuve que dejarlo como estaba por que el tema principal era que solo hacían la tregua… por eso quedó tan "vacío"… pero pronto se pondrán mejor, lo prometo. Espero que tus reviews sigan siendo como siempre y que te guste el capítulo ;) un beso.

**Naomi****: **Si te vengas de tu hermana dale uno por mí jajajaja. A mi también se me hace extraño que pasen del odio al amor tan fácil, ¿pero no te ha tocado pasar del amor al odio así de sencillo?... bueno a mi si jajaja y eso queda fuera del tema de discusión. También esta pareja es mi trauma jajaja.. ¡son la mejor! cara feliz. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Liwk****: **Mazamitla está cerca del límite entre Jalisco y Michoacán jajaja… y a Michoacán no me voy sino hasta el lunes, pero si me enfermo sería mejor por que ya no tendría que trabajar y me quedaría a escribir jajajaja. Pues a mi no me ha pasado que quiero que me dejen en paz cuando estoy demasiado sola… a veces sí pero pongo cara de "no te me acerques" jajajajaja. No entendí muy bien cuales otros motivos podrían ser. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Murtilla: **Jajajaj ahora esoty de acuerdo con Chibi Murti "si es que sabe que existe"… jajaj pues bueno a mi no me cae mal Hermione… es buena bestia jajajaja… pero bueno ya veré que puedo hacer con ella para ti ;) espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Nirzarn****: **mmm… jajaj pues no digo mucho sobre lo que dices por que de hecho sí va a pasar algo parecido.. entrará en algún momento de la serie completa una chica pero no digo más jajaj te ries como viejito jajajaja. Espero te guste el capitulo, un beso.

Espero me disculpen por las escuetas respuestas de los últimos reviews pero mi mamá ya me regañó por que llevo todo le día aquí y se va a enjar si me ve aún aquí cuando salga del baño. Los dejo con el fic.

**Invierno  
Por: Gala**

**Entre nubes y Quidditch.**

-Llegas tarde.

-Ya lo se, tuve que enviar a Hedwig y no quería irse hasta que no le diera de comer.

-Si, bueno, vamos.

Comenzaron a andar rumbo al Bosque Prohibido en total silencio, de ves en cuando Harry dirigía a Malfoy miradas extrañadas.

-¿Cómo es que planeas hacer esto durante la mañana, en plena luz del sol donde todo mundo puede verte y recibir una detención por entrar en el bosque? – Preguntó Harry cuando iban llegando al bosque, alejados de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Tengo permiso del profesor Snape para hacerlo- Contestó llanamente.

-¿Y por que no mejor te da él los ingredientes?

-¿Sabes, Potter? Preguntas demasiado

-Solo quiero estar seguro de tener argumentos válidos por si alguien nos detiene. – Le contestó un poco molesto.

Llegaron al bosque y comenzaron a andar, todo se veía tan diferente de día, pues todas las veces que había estado Harry ahí siempre eran altas horas de la noche; los árboles ya no parecían tan intimidantes y la luz del sol que se colaba por entre las ramas de los árboles separados le daba un ambiente irreal. Siguió a Malfoy de cerca, al parecer realmente sabía a donde iba.

No habían caminado ni cinco minutos cuando Malfoy se detuvo frente a un árbol viendo las raíces. Se agachó elegantemente y con una mano alcanzó algunos hongos que habían crecido en la base del tronco.

Harry lo vio forcejear con los hongos durante un minuto entero perdiendo completamente la elegancia, luego con una sonrisa triunfal se acercó a él.

-No eres tan inteligente como te jactas de ser. – Comentó mientras se agachaba cerca de Malfoy, buscó en su túnica y encontró la navaja que Sirius le había dado una navidad, sintió una punzada de dolor al recordarlo pero se obligó al olvidarlo inmediatamente. De la navaja sacó un cuchillo, que aunque era chico era muy filoso también y se lo entregó a Draco.- ¿Qué más tienes que buscar?

-Tres huevos de Fwooper y cinco margaritas verdes, no deben estar demasiado lejos de aquí- Terminó más para sí mismo.

Harry se levantó y siguió caminando con la vista puesta en el suelo, de pronto recordó:

-Hey, pero los Fwooper viven solo en África.

-Por eso es que vamos a Hogsmeade a comprarlos – Harry volteó a verlo boquiabierto.

-¡Estás loco! Yo no pienso a ir al pueblo, está muy lejos y además no tarda en comenzar a nevar.

-Potter, eres un llorón. Pensé que serías un poco inteligente y aprovecharías la oportunidad para aprender algo más de pociones que tan bien se te dan – Malfoy seguía agachado cortando los hongos con un cuidado que solo Hagrid mostraría con un Norberto.

-Si me dieran ganas de aprender algo de pociones definitivamente no sería el "Como comprar los ingredientes". A todo esto, ¿Qué hiciste para que Snape te pusiera a trabajar en vacaciones?

Malfoy se levantó y se giró para enfrentar a Harry, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona que se convirtió en una risa ahogada al ver a Malfoy.

Al parecer había olvidado el pequeño hecho de que deberían haber llevado algo para cargar su colecta, pero a falta de esto, el rubio se había visto obligado a acunar una parte de su túnica para poner los hongos. Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron pero no dijeron nada.

-Bien, Juan Diego, cuando termines ví unas margaritas verdes por allá- Señaló una mancha de flores verdes en la negrura del suelo.

-Potter, mi paciencia se está viendo reducida por tus incidentes y patéticos chistes – Advirtió con una voz peligrosa.

-Bueno, no has respondido mi pregunta.- Malfoy se tomó su tiempo en contestar mientras caminaba hacia las margaritas verdes.

-A ti te gusta la defensa contra las artes oscuras y las estudias en tu tiempo libre… incluso haces _grupos de estudio _– Dijo burlón – A mi me gustan las pociones y las estudio cuando me da la gana ¿Satisfecho?

Harry no dijo nada, se quedó parado ahí, viendo como Malfoy escogía y cortaba las pequeñas flores verdes. Sus recuerdos divagaron hasta aquella vez en que Malfoy lo había atrapado huyendo de la última reunión de la ED, en su mente se juntaron dos palabras "¿Porqué?" pero no estaba seguro de saber siquiera la naturaleza de la pregunta, mucho menos su respuesta.

Logró convencer a Malfoy de que comprara los huevos de Fwooper hasta la ida a Hogsmeade y que se relajara por un rato, a fin de cuentas, faltaba una semana entera antes de navidad y la excursión al pueblo era un día antes.

Iban de regreso al castillo cuando Harry divisó los postes de meta del campo de Quidditch y algo se movió dentro de él. Comprendió que llevaba mucho tiempo (demasiado para su gusto) sin jugar Quidditch o sin subirse a su Saeta de Fuego. Iba tan atento de los postes que no se fijó al caminar y posó su pie sobre una piedra que, cediendo al peso, rodó tirando a Harry de bruces.

Se incorporó murmurando un borroso "Así camino yo" y vio a Malfoy frente a él con la túnica aún agarrada cual doncella que se propone subir una gran escalera.

-No encuentro mucha diferencia entre ti y un saco de papas cayendo del quinto piso – Harry lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Estaba pensando…

-¡Cuidado, Potter! No te esfuerces mucho – Harry decidió ignorar ese comentario y continuó mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía su túnica.

-Estaba pensando en lo mucho que llevo sin entrenar Quidditch.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? Pues nada… que tengo ganas de volar.

Malfoy no contestó nada y siguió su camino, Harry lo siguió apresurándose un poco para alcanzarlo.

-Te reto – Le dijo cuando llegó a su lado, Malfoy se detuvo y giró la cabeza lentamente

-¿Qué?

-Te reto

-¿A qué?

-Tú, yo y una snitch – Contestó Harry yendo al grano.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Potter! ¡Hablas con faltas de gramática! En todo caso sería "Tú, una snitch y yo" o "Una snitch, tú y yo"

-Bueno, basta, me entendiste.

-Si, como sea. Nos vemos en el campo después de la comida.

-Hecho.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio y al llegar a donde sus caminos se separaban no hubo adiós ni manos estrechadas; cada quién siguió su camino, solo Harry dijo un "Después de la comida" sin siquiera volverse a ver si Malfoy daba alguna señal de entendimiento.

....

El aire soplaba fuerte; la tormenta de lluvia con la que habían estado amenazando las nubes aún no caía. En el castillo los pocos alumnos se reunían en sus salas comunes a beber chocolate caliente y contar chistes. Menos dos.

Esos dos faltantes estaban ya en el campo de Quidditch; uno sentado en las gradas bajas, de cara al viento disfrutando la sensación de su cabello meciéndose; el otro apenas llegando con su escoba al hombro.

Al entrar al campo Malfoy vio a Harry sentado, dudando entre si interrumpir su muy personal momento de paz o no. Aún no había decidido cuando Harry volteó a verlo y sus labios se curvaron en una sutil pero sincera sonrisa.

Bajó de las gradas saltándolas aligerado y al tocar el suelo caminó apresurado a encontrarse con Malfoy.

-Conseguí esto de Dumbledore- Anunció el moreno abriendo la palma de su mano, en donde había una pequeña pelotita dorada.

-Bien. ¿Listo?

-Listo.

Los dos muchachos montaron sus escobas y dieron una patada al suelo, de pronto estaba volando, se juntaron en el aire.

-Dejo libre la snitch, el primero en encontrarla será el siguiente que la deje libre. – Malfoy asintió y se acomodó su túnica de vuelo. Harry estiró la mano y liberó de su prisión a la snitch que pronto batió sus alas y se alejó volando.

Harry volvió a asirse bien del mango de su escoba y comenzó a dar vueltas en el campo de Quidditch buscando alguna señal de la pelota, muy cerca de él, Malfoy hacía lo mismo.

Pasaron cinco minutos en el que no se vio señal de la pequeña snitch y Harry comenzó a pensar que era la peor idea que había tenido en su vida, cuando de pronto un brillo dorado llamó su atención cerca de donde había estado sentado, sin pensarlo ni un momento inclinó su escoba hacia donde la había visto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la tenía en la mano, volteó a buscar a su compañero de juego quién estaba extrañado, al parecer ni siquiera había visto a Harry volar hacia la pelota.

La volvió a dejar libre e inmediatamente los dos buscadores fueron tras ella, Harry llevaba ventaja pero Malfoy pronto lo alcanzó, pero no por nada Harry era el buscador de Gryffindor y volvió a atrapar la snitch. Cuando vio al rubio, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sabía que se lo estaba tomando personal y que pronto se vería más competitivo.

Harry volvió a dejar la snitch libre e inmediatamente le siguieron el rastro, pero la pelota, evasiva como siempre, dio una vuelta y perdió a los buscadores. Ambos se quedaron parados en el aire buscando la mentada snitch pero no había rastro de ella. A Harry se le ocurrió que sería buena idea intentar alguna estrategia, así que haciendo como si hubiera visto la snitch se dirigió a una zona cerca de los postes de gol frente a el. Iba a medio camino cuando volteó a ver si Malfoy lo seguía, mas se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que se dirigía a un lugar completamente al contrario de Harry, solo que el rubio si había_ visto _la snitch. Harry se golpeó con una mano en la frente, nunca se le había ocurrido que el Amago de Wronski podría salir mal exactamente en _eso._

Durante una hora mas soltaron y atraparon las snitch tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta de quien iba ganando. Decidieron dejar de jugar cuado ya estaban lo suficientemente cansados y Harry sentía que había cubierto su cuota de vuelo por algunas semanas.

Los dos desmontaron en el suelo (**N.A****. **sería muy divertido que desmontaran en el aire) y se fueron a las gradas a sentar y descansar un rato antes de ir a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Harry estiró las piernas mientras estaban sentados dándole un extraño parecido con un gato y luego, buscando más comodidad, se acostó a lo largo de la banca recargando su cabeza en la pierna de Malfoy, éste volteó a verlo alarmado.

-¡¿Estás cómodo?!

-La verdad que si – Dijo Harry sonriente y notando un muy ligero rubor en las mejillas de Malfoy – Mira, esa nube tiene forma de lechuza – Señaló una nube entre tantas.

Malfoy dejó salir una risita -¿Qué te fumas? Tiene forma de dragón.

-Ash que egocéntrico. – A Harry no iba a dejar de sorprenderle, al menos no pronto, que Malfoy riera de buena gana… era simplemente extraño…y agradable. Malfoy se acomodó recargando ambas manos detrás de él y echando su peso en ellas, de vez en cuando separaba una para señalar alguna nube y decir lo que le encontraba forma.

-Esa tiene forma de perro.

Harry volvió a sentir un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho por segunda vez en el día y la sonrisa que había tenido hasta ese entonces se borró de su cara. Malfoy, al no notar contestación volteó su cara a ver a Harry que seguía recostado en su pierna con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, no había encontrado razón para quitarlo de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ligeramente turbado por el repentino cambio de humor. No recibió respuesta. Repentinamente algo que había escuchado a su padre decirle a su madre cuando estaba en casa llegó a su mente, algo sobre que el padrino de Harry era un animago que se convertía en perro y luego, había escuchado a su madre contarle a alguien a quien no había reconocido, que Black estaba muerto.

-¿Lo extrañas? – Preguntó quedamente. Harry asintió y luego contest

-Era lo más parecido a un padre que tenía – su voz se escuchaba tensa por la emoción así que Malfoy decidió que ya había sido mucho por hoy.

Se levantó y alisó elegantemente su túnica verde con plateado y un copo de nieve cayó en su brazo, Harry inmediatamente se levantó y murmurando un "no quiero volverme a enfermar, nos vemos mañana" salió corriendo rumbo al castillo.

Malfoy levantó una ceja y tomó su escoba y la de Harry, que muy estúpidamente había dejado ahí y se preguntó que sería haber crecido como Potter, sin nada de lo que él había tenido durante su infancia y peor aún, sin saber quién era en realidad, de cierta manera lo entendía.

Ya en su sala compón, Harry se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, ya bañando y con su pijama y tomando una gran taza de chocolate caliente, también estaban sus otros compañeros charlando animadamente pero una pregunta seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza "¿Por qué?"

* * *

**Nota al pie: **No pude evitar poner ese chiste, para quien no lo entendió la explicación es esta. (me disculparán que no me acuerde muy bien y que esté contada muy general)

Juan Diego es un santo indígena mexicano de la religión católica canonizado hace muy poco, la historia cuenta que la virgen se le apareció varias veces pidiéndole que fuera con el obispo (¿o era arzobispo?... da igual) para que le dijera que Ella decía que quería que le hicieran una iglesia en el cerro del Tepeyac. Como el obispo no le creía le dijo qu ele llevara una prueba de que en realidad La Virgen mandaba decir eso, la Virgen mandó a Juan Diego a cortar rosas en un cerro (cabe resaltar que era Diciembre y que no había rosas (aún no había invernaderos jajaj) y que por eso también fue un milagro) y que se las llevara al obispo; Juan Diego fue a cortar las rosas y las puso en su "zarape" por llamarlo de alguna manera por que no me acuerdo del nombre. El chiste es que llevaba las flores parecido a como Draco llevaba los hongos, y cuado llegó con el obispo u dejó las rosas se encontró con que había una pintura de La Virgen de Guadalupe en su "zarape"

**Ahora si las notas: **

**La trama de esta estación va a girar la mayor parte sobre lo que aprende Draco de Harry y viceversa como lo dice el sumario. Y sí, se vana enamorar antes de que las vacaiones se acaben…. He olvidado que más les tenía que decir pero si lo recuerdo se los haré saber en el siguiente capítulo**

**Un beso a todos, espero sus comentarios ;)**

**Gala**


	6. Por culpa de la Snitch asesina

Hola. Me tengo que disculpar tremendamente por la horrible demora en este capítulo pero tuve un horrible bloqueo y me tomé unas vacaciones de Slash, así que leí mi primer het en años jajaja… literalmente hablando.

La verdad este capítulo no me tiene demasiado contenta, pero al parecer Starshine, que ya nunca la veo para que le finja de beta, decidió al menos recordarme todos los días que tengo que escribir… y pues bueno… es por ella que publico hoy.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews de nuevo, también por ustedes es por quién escribo por que me da ánimos saber que alguien lee mis babosadas. Este capítulo no quedó tan gracioso como los otros, pero era necesario ponerlo jejejeje.

Estoy muy feliz por que ya por fin entré a clases, las vacaciones me tenían sobre descansada y llegó un momento en que me harté de leer y de escribir. Pues bien, espero que ahora por las clases no se retrase tanto el actualizar, pero prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda… no como los mexicanos en las olimpiadas cara de pocos amigos nisiquiera una medalla de chocolate de consolación nos vamos a llevar VAMOS ANA, ERES NUESTRA ESPERANZA cara feliz… ¿queda alguien más por participar?... si, creo que Fernando Platas jajajaja... total, eso está fuera de tema

Bueno, ahora la respuesta a los reviews.

**Erica: **Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Sobre el nombre… al parecer lo que tu me dijiste, o al menos algo parecido, es lo que ha tenido más aceptación… pero igual y me voy a esperar un poco hasta tal vez la siguiente estación por que pueden llegar a cambiar de opinión jajaja. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Starshine**** Crystal: **Hola, jajajaja… bueno, como ya te había dicho: Si, tu review quedó MUY lésbico jajajajaja… pero te perdono por que se que tu corazón pertenece a chepe..o cheto… ¿chetu? Jajajaja… por las barbas del parrot, lo he olvidado… ¡DEMASIADO TIEMPO SIN HABLARO CONTIGO! Bueno, a tu insistencia aquí está el capítulo jajajaja. Espero te guste. Muchos besotes cara feliz

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **¡Ayate! Eso es, exactamente, muchas gracias por recordármelo jajajaja… a mi la verdad no me sorprendió tanto que Harry se recargara… tal vez por que tengo planeado que pasó antes de eso y que ustedes no saben y que va a pasar después de eso jajaja… lo que si siento con este fic es que se las estoy poniendo demasiado fácil… tal vez por que con "Primavera" y "Otoño" los pobres van a tener bastante y deben de ser felices en algún momento jajajajaja… bueno, espero que no parezca como que quiero ir demasiado rápido. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Murtilla: **Si, a veces es horrible que tenga tantos errores la página, pero tu no te preocupes, se que sigues el fic… hasta que te harte jajajaja. A mi también me gustó la escena, la verdad salió sobre la marcha por que no estaba planeada. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Liwk: jajajaja**, si… yo diría que más bien está interesado por los sentimientos de Harry… ups, hablé de mas… Pues mira, hice un calendario con lo que tendrá que pasar en cada "día" del fic… al menos día importante, y quedan aún como tres semanas antes de que regresen los otros alumnos… que regresarán en sábado jajajaja… pero eso es aparte, por que como ya dije, llegarán a algo antes de que se acaben las vacaciones. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso

**Willer**** Halliwell: **Hola, wapo; no te preocupes, a mi suele pasarme lo mismo… y bastante seguido, sobre todo cuando imprimo el fic para leerlo antes de dormir jajajaja… pero bueno, es genial saber de ti. Nimodo, no podré poner a Harry hablando con sus amigos de mujeres por que va a estar solo… pero a ya me las arreglaré y me dirás como me quedó ;) jajajaja. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Conacha: **jajaja.. otra con mala memoria… ¡Eres de las mías!, únete al club cara feliz, si, es un avance que se comiencen a entender… pero no todos los avances son definitivos ;). Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso

**Meiko: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Tu review fue mi favorito!, nunca me habían mandado uno… bueno, dos, tan largos… bien, a ver…responderemos las preguntas que se puedan. En primera… ¡No!, no voy a matar a nadie… al menos no aún mwajajajajaj, no en estas dos primeras estaciones, así que deja por un lado un rato tu ropa negra… y de lo del video. Bien, si, en algún momento (no pronto) algún Weasley va a ver un video… pero ya no me acuerdo que era la otra cosa jajajaja… pero era también algo relacionado con un video.. si me acuerdo y te puedo decir te lo diré, si no nada más te presumiré que ya me acordé jajajaja.

Se que escribo capítulos cortos… pero verás que hay momentos en que los tengo que cortar a favor de la trama o para que se pregunten "Oh, que va a pasar", exactamente como dejé este capítulo jajajajaja.. lo que si he notado es que se me va mucho más en respuesta a los reviews que en fic… tendremos que solucionar eso jajajaja.

Que bueno que hayas entendido el chiste de Juan Diego… San Juan Diego jajaja, la verdad no soy muy de hacer muchos chistes que solo mis compatriotas puedan entender por que si hay mucha gente (la mayoría de hecho) que no es de aquí de México y que lee el fic y a mi me pasa cuando leo chistes de otros países que no entiendo en lo más mínimo.

"¿Porqué?" jajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.. que bien que te preguntes por que Harry se pregunta eso, aunque no te puedo contestar, por que es parte importante de uno o dos capítulos en el futuro (no muy futuro… probablemente como en dos capítulos o tres sabrás por qué). Que bueno que te haya gustado el chiste de Draco caminando cuan doncella y Harry que al caer dice que así camina él… bueno es algo que yo a veces digo cuando me tropiezo o algo así jajajajajaj y lo de Draco.. bueno, siempre tengo dudas en poner chistes tan simples, pero al parecer ese tipo de chistes son en gran parte por lo que la gente sigue leyendo, así que seguiré poniéndolos jajajajaja.

Bien, notaste que casi todas notaron la familiaridad entre Harry y Draco en el capítulo anterior… y como ya les dije a varias, hay razones para eso; se que eso corta horriblemente con mi costumbre de poner todo más difícil para los personajes, pero ya verás por que… uan de las razones se verá en esta estación y otra es por que en futuras estaciones se la van a pasar realmente mal y es justo que tengan un momento feliz jajaja. Si tu eres rara por que es más fácil imaginarte a Harry apoyándose en Draco que en Ron.. bueno, entonces yo también soy rara jajajaja.

Draco comprensivo y platicador… eso es algo que también están notando y, obvio, también tiene razón jajajaja.

Y por último… yo también creo que hay un límite si no te dejó mandar el review completo… pero imagina si no hubiera límite jajaja.. sería genial mano a la barbilla.

Me encantó tu review, chica cara hiper-feliz, espero que el capítulo, aunque no con mucha acción, te guste. Un beso enorme.

**Vrag: **JAJAJAJA.. yo también me espantaría si fueran estos dos a juntarse hasta otoño… nadie aguantaría el fic jajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, me alegra mucho y me anima a escribir más aún cuando ya entré a clases. En Zamora, la verdad me la pasé aburridísima, tanto que hasta escribir me parecía horrible jajajaja... en serio fue de lo peor, pero a fin de cuentas mi mamá estaba feliz y eso fue lo que contó. Lo de el nombre de la serie completa, pues como ya te dije "Colours" no tiene mucho que ver, pero por otro lado me ha dado unas ideas muy buenas, así que gracias de todos modos cara feliz Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**LauritaBlack: **JAJAJA quién no quisiera se Harry… o Draco… me conformo con cualquiera de los dos cara feliz y de lujuria jajajajaja. Si va a haber más grabaciones de Harry… y no prometo que sean igual de coherentes que la pasada jajajaja… todo depende de mi ración diaria de azúcar. Al parecer a todo mundo le gustó cuando Harry se apoya en Draco… mwajajajaja… vendrán cosas más románticas, pero igual muchas más tristes jajajajajajaj risa psicópata. Es bueno saber que alguien lee mis tonterías, en serio, muchas gracias. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**LokaParkfelton: **Al parecer si las hice esperar para este capítulo y lo siento mucho, espero y haré lo que pueda para que no vuelva a pasar… a fin de cuentas la parte que muero por escribir se acerca sonrisa boba jajajajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado, ojalá también este. Un beso.

**Niea: **JAJAJAJA a mi también me gustó mucho lo de la nube en forma de dragón, de ehcho ese fue uno de tantos chistes que salen sin que me de cuenta. Jajajaja, lo de hacer que emperoren las cosas es simplemente mi estilo, así como me encanta en los fics que Draco le de a Harry lecciones sentimentales… ME ENCANTA…ups, creo que hable de más… bueno, total, espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**oOCloMalfoyOo :**A mi también se me hizo tierna la escena, a fin de cuentas por eso la puse, epro en realidad no estaba planeada jajajajaja… simplemente me sentí cursi en ese momento y pensé en ponerla, que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero te guste este capítulo, un beso.

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, ahora sí las dejo con el fic.

**Invierno  
Por: Gala**

**Por culpa de la Snitch asesina.**

Harry estaba desayunando y platicando muy alegremente con Kirian, el chico de séptimo de Gryffindor cuando de pronto sintió unas garras en su cabeza, aterrando golpeó con la mano lo que sea que se había instalado en él; cuando volteó a ver que era, vio a Hedwig tirada en el piso y ululando débilmente Ups . Se inclinó y levantó al ave del suelo, ésta lo veía con reproche en los ojos; en ese momento llegó Zu a su lado y ahogó un grito.

-Pero si serás bestia, ¿cómo le hiciste eso? – Tomó a la lechuza entre sus brazos y se la llevó hablándole como si fuera un bebé y haciéndole cariñitos. Harry aún tenía las manos extendidas donde había cargado a su lechuza, un papel arrugado le dio en la cara. Saliendo de su estupor recogió el papel del suelo mientras Kirian seguía riendo a carcajadas, lo alisó y vio que era una carta de Ron, animado la abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Harry._

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, yo estoy genial. Oye el video que nos mandaste… bueno, es algo… extraño ¿Sabes?... a todos nos dejó literalmente así: O.o Pero muchas gracias, no me imagino como le hiciste para grabarlo, luego me cuentas._

_George__ ya se alivió de su tobillo y mi mamá ahora no quiere dejarnos subir al "Trancolin"... claro que nunca le hacemos caso; por otro lado Ginny se está volviendo loca -más, si es posible- tiene una foto de una de séptimo y le lanza petardos a la nariz, además se la pasa mugiendo en contra de ella, he logrado descifrar algo así como que tiene un suéter que le regaló su novio _(en este punto la letra de Ron se veía tensa, como si hubiera apretado de más la pluma) _y algo sobre venganza…_

_¿Has sabido algo de Hermione? _(su letra volvió a la normalidad)_ a mi no me ha respondido las cartas que le _mando ( ¿Porqué a ella le manda muchas cartas y a mí nomás dos? ) _No se si alegrarme por ella o aterrarme, lo último que supe fue que iba a ir a un bar con Lavander y Parvati… mientras no llegue al colegio con bebé todo está bien _(La letra era otra vez tensa) ****

_Eso es todo, la verdad solo te escribo para que sepas que seguimos vivos y para que alertes a la chica esa, y por que mi mamá te quería mandar muchos saludos y besos y todos te mandan sus mejores deseos para navidad (por que Snape sigue ahí, ¿verdad?)_

_Ron_

Tampoco Hermione le había escrito a él y Ron tenía razón, Lavander y Parvati no podrían darle una muy buena influencia, de pronto se imaginó a Hermione con el cabello rubio y peinado tipo Madona (**N. A. **recuerden que ellos siguen en los noventas) y con unos pantalones rasgados y una blusa verde fosforescente. Le dio un escalofrío así que decidió seguir con su desayuno, cuando volteó a hablar con Kirian, solo que él ya no estaba. En realidad estaba en la puerta hablando con Zu que aún sostenía a Hedwig en brazos y haciéndole cariñitos, cosa que parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto a la lechuza.

-¡Harry! – Justin Finch-Fletchley llegó a su lado y se sentó tomando una tostada frente a él - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias

-Que bueno, por que ya no. Dumbledore te quiere ver en su oficina y no parece contento.

-Si, ahora voy, gracias…creo – Contestó extrañado. Terminó rápido su cereal y salió del lugar.

Mientras recorría los pasillos iba pensando en que era lo que había pasado para que el director estuviese molesto. Al llegar con la gárgola que custodia la entrada al despacho del director notó que ésta estaba dejándole el paso libre así que entró sin problemas. Al llegar a la puerta de roble notó que estaba emparejada y sin tocar previamente la empujó.

Dentro estaba Dumbledore, para variar, detrás de su escritorio con las manos cruzadas, y frente de él, estaba Malfoy sentado.

-Pasa, Harry.

Al entrar, sintió el gran cambio de temperatura entre la sala y las escaleras en las que había estado, mientras se dirigía a la otra silla frente a Dumbledore se fue quitando los guantes y su gorro.

-Estoy seguro que recuerdas, Harry, que ayer por la tarde te confié la pequeña snitch. Tomemos en cuenta que jamás, la pequeña pelota, regresó a mi mano… y soy pésimo buscador y no era como para ponerme a buscarla yo; el problema radica en que por azares del destino, el hechizo de la snitch para que no salga del terreno de juego se rompió y se vio libre para rondar por el bosque prohibido… el saldo hasta el momento en que Hagrid dio con la snitch fue de un Unicornio descornado y un Thestral herido.

Entenderán que esto es consecuencia de un acto totalmente irresponsable y tendrán que tener una sanción –Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a los dos – Así que irán al almacén de la torre oeste y lo limpiarán… es una sanción corta, no un castigo, después de eso podrán continuar con sus vacaciones como hasta la fecha. Pueden retirarse, el profesor Snape los estará esperando ahí. - Terminó con una sonrisa. Los dos chicos se levantaron y salieron del despacho en total silencio.

-¿Por qué Snape?- Explotó Harry una vez fuera del pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del director. Malfoy volteó a verlo pero ignoró su pregunta completamente.

-Potter, ¿cómo fue que llegaste a olvidar la snitch?- Preguntó en un tono que intentaba esconder (fallidamente) su creciente molestia.

-Lo olvidé por completo –Dijo, y aunque Malfoy no lo notó (afortunadamente) Harry estaba en realidad avergonzado por eso.

Caminaron aproximadamente diez minutos y, cuando Harry se comenzaba a preguntar por que Neville seguía gordito si tenían que caminar tanto en el castillo todos los días, llegaron a la torre oeste y comenzaron a subir escaleras buscando la puerta que decía "Almacén".

Por fin dieron con la puerta, que parecía estar en la parte más alta del castillo y Harry llegó echando el bofe (**N.A **jadeando); cuando entraron, Snape ya estaba ahí esperándolos. Para sorpresa de Harry, Snape lo vio con un gesto de inmenso desagrado, más de lo normal; y totalmente contrario a la cara de satisfacción que ponía cuando lo castigaba.

Snape les dio fríamente las indicaciones de lo que debían hacer con las cajas que estaban frente a ellos y al salir miró con aún más repulsión a Harry; su túnica susurró al dejar la habitación y cerró con un portazo que hizo temblar al candil de araña sobre ellos.

El silencio invadió la habitación y Harry lo aprovechó para echar una mejor mirada al almacén. Sobre ellos había un enorme, entelarañado y polvoriento candil; las ventanas eran enormes pero estaban empañadas por años de polvo y no se podía ver para afuera; y justo frente a ellos había una enorme pila de cajas de cartón de apariencia frágil.

-Bueno…manos a la obra- Dijo Harry acercándose a la primera caja y abriéndola. Una nube de polvo lo cubrió y lo hizo toser, una vez que el polvo se había ido volteo a ver que Malfoy lo miraba aún donde se había parado al entrar y no parecía dispuesto a colaborar para terminar pronto.- ¿Te importaría traer tu trasero aquí y ayudar?

-Por supuesto que me importa, es tu culpa que yo esté aquí.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Malfoy no empieces que pretendo irme pronto de aquí- Dijo realmente irritado.

-No – Un sonido gutural salió de la garganta de Harry y siguió con su tarea de separar los libros que estaban en la primera caja. Aventándolos en pilas según si los tenían que llevar a la biblioteca o entregar a algún maestro. La primera caja tenía libros de astronomía y todos iban a la biblioteca, la segunda caja tenía revueltos de Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que también irían a dar a la biblioteca.

Estaba abriendo la tercera caja cuando de pronto escuchó un estornudo detrás de él y alguien que le llamaba.

-¿Los libros de adivinación van a la biblioteca?- Volteó para ver a Malfoy viendo muy interesado un gran libro de encuadernación azul cuyo nombre no alcanzaba a ver. Sonri

-No te emociones, Potter, pero no tengo ganas de quedarme en este lugar respirando polvo y mientras más rápido terminemos, mejor.

-Se los vamos a llevar a Trelaweney.

Las cajas se iban haciendo menos conforme las selecciones iban creciendo, al final Harry metió algunos libros en cajas para poder llevarlos a su destino y dejó a Malfoy haciendo lo mismo mientras el llevaba algunas cajas a la biblioteca y a la maestra Trelaweney.

Iba haciendo volar las cajas con la varita para hacerlo más sencillo, al llegar a la biblioteca la Sra. Pince le agradeció efusivamente mientras sacaba de una de las cajas un libro viejo y desgastado con un cuidado fanático y lo invitaba a ver cada libro y acomodarlo en su respectiva sección. Harry como pudo se rehusó y logró zafarse para ir al salón de adivinación.

Cuando llegó al salón le pareció extraño ver la chimenea apagada ya que estaban en medio del invierno y siempre en verano la tenía prendida.

-Hola, muchacho, te ví venir.- Dijo la maestra levantando la cara de su bola de cristal.

-Emm… si, le traigo estos libros

-Oh claro, déjalos ahí- Señaló un lugar junto a la chimenea. Harry dejó rápidamente los libros, pero cuando iba a salir la voz de la maestra lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Hay algo que te inquieta, muchacho- Harry volteó a verla sin saber muy bien que decir – Ven, acércate y dame tu mano.

Harry obedeció con un nudo en la garganta, seguro que en cualquier momento ahogaría un grito y le diría que su línea de la vida había llegado a su fin y que en cualquier momento moriría aplastado por un meteorito.

Algo te molesta y tu aura está turbia – Le informó, y luego centrando su atención en la mano del muchacho agregó – Tu línea del amor está truncada varias veces, mira aquí –señaló una línea con su largo dedo.

"Esto si que es nuevo" pensó Harry

-…vas a tener que hacer un gran sacrificio y tomar grandes decisiones, todo alrededor del amor – Dijo dramática y soltó su mano – Ahora, si quieres, puedo leerte las hojas del té o analizamos tus sueños para estar mejor preparado a lo que viene – Se levantó de su lugar y caminó animadamente y con una gran sonrisa

-¡No!... digo… no, muchas gracias, pero tengo que ir a seguir trabajando con mi castigo.

-Oh, bueno. Otra vez será – Se notaba afligida, pero Harry nunca había estado tan feliz de estar en detención.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón y de dirigió de nuevo a la torre oeste, donde sin duda, Malfoy, lo estaría esperando con las manos cruzadas y sin hacer nada. Al llegar a la torre volvió a subir los terribles escalones y entró al almacén.

Como lo supuso, Malfoy estaba parado sin hacer nada, aunque escondía algo en su espalda…algo que, por las alas que se agitaban furiosamente para escapar, parecía una lechuza. Pero había alguien más que no se había imaginado ver; Zu estaba enfrente de él viéndolo como si jamás lo hubiera visto en su vida y haciendo como si le lanzara mordidas y sin moverse de su lugar. Estaba amarrada de los robillos a un poste que tampoco estaba cuando se fue.

"Porqué?"

-¿Pero que demonios, Malfoy?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado; aunque como diría AriadnaCreta: "Me faltó tomar vitaminas" para este fic pero es que estuve debatiendo mucho conmigo misma sobre si debía de dejar el capítulo aquí o no y como siempre queda que lo deje así para bien de la trama, quedó así… no pasan muchas cosas en este capítulo, pero al menos ya va a empezar lo interesante, de eso pueden estar seguras (notese que para mi lo interesante son las luchas psicológicas macuarras que les doy a mis personajes jajajajaja)… al final así fue como quedó.**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos que fue lo que pasó en la ausencia de Harry y que hacía Zu amarrada a un poste con Draco.**

**Ustedes por que votan, por que Ginny mate a Zu ¿o no? jajajajajaja**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**


	7. De histérico, lechuza y loco todos tenem...

Hola.

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo bastante corto, se que he prometido a varias de ustedes hacerlos más largos pero mi semana ha estado tan pesada que simplemente no he podido escribir, todo lo he escrito entre ayer en la noche y hoy que fue mi primer día libre.

De nuevo muchas gracias a quienes me enviaron reviews, se los agradezco mucho.

Bien, hoy no tengo nada interesante que decir, así que me voy directamente a los Reviews.

**Paty**¿Deberé entender por tu review que no es lo suficientemente interesante? cara triste, bien, te prometo que se pondrá mejor jajajaja. Y ¡SI! Harry tendrá que enfrentar a Papá Lucius, pero eso es hasta "Primavera"… diste exactamente en el clavo de la trama de la siguiente estación pero shh no le digas a nadie jejeje. ¿Así que también eres mexicana? ¡que bien! ¿Y de donde eres? Bueno espero estés bien y te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**ChibiKaisie**Que bueno que te haya gustado y es bueno sabe que hay gente que lo lee sin enviar reviews, me pone de buenas. Espero lo sigas leyendo y te guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review. Un beso

**Zhakdna****-Yhizet: **JAJAJAJ ese era el chiste del final del capítulo, aquí explicaremos que pasó. Bien, al parecer mucha gente quiere que Ginny si mate a Zu jajaja.. ya veremos, por el moemtno espero que te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **JAJAJAJ… genial mi plan resultó…todas se extrañaron con el final sonrisa malévola , ahora si te voy a quedar mal, Amaly de mi vida, por que Zu no va a matar a Ginny jajajajaj… de hecho ya está un capítulo de primavera escrito, que aunque va a ser reescrito, Ginny va a seguir en él… pero si quieres podemos planear algo en contra de ella risa macabra no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero no me cae tan mal… bueno, a partir del quinto libro no me cae tan mal… ya que dejó de babear por Harry ajajajaj. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Vrag**jajaja… pues bueno, intento tardarme lo menos posible en actualizar, pero mis maestros no tienen una pizca de pena y dejan tareas al por mayor. Espero que con este capítulo se aclaren tus dudas, un beso.

**Murtilla: **Bien, la snitch la atrapó Hagrid y se la regresó a Dumbledore. Y por lo que Harry debería de estar feliz… la verdad yo no estaría tan feliz… bueno, por que yo se que "trabas" van a tener estos dos y no van a ser agradables en lo más mínimo risa malévola jajajaja. Bien, por mayoría de votos creo que Zu terminará muerta… a mi me cae bien cara triste jajajaja. Espero te guste, un beso.

**AriadnaCreta**jijiji, la navaja la tuve que revivir por que tampoco podía llevar un cichullo de la nada, pensé en que los arrancaran a patadas pero me pareció muy poco ortodoxo jajajaja. UNA PERSONA QU ENO LA QUIERE VER MUERTA por fin jajajaja… eso es bueno, a mi Zu me cae bien…es buena bestia… medio sope, pero buena persona…je… JAJAJAJAJ… pésimo chiste. En este capítulo se aclara que pasó cuando no estuvo Harry, espero que tenga algo de coherencia jajajaja. Ojalá que a tu computadora se le pase el SPM, es horrible cuando pasan por eso, la mía acaba de terminar y estoy taaan aliviada :p. Bueno, me mandan a dormir. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Liwk**Si, yo también pensé que estaba medio exagerado el título de capítulo pasado, pero me dio risa al pensarlo, a fin de cuentas hirió a un Therstral que me supongo no ha de ser fácil, así que por eso lo dejé. Bien, no se por que Snape es así de amargado jajajajaja… pero me gusta suponer que en realidad ninguna estación es totalmente de su agrado. De la cámara aún no es necesaria, así que la dejaremos por el momento. Bien, veo que ya te emocionaste jajaja… tendrás que irte enterando de cómo va a ser todo entre estos dos al mismo tiempo que las demás personas, pero no vallas a decir que Draco quiere con Harry desde ahorita por que si no me arruinas el capítulo de POR POCO LO DIGO… de hecho si lo dije pero lo tuve que borrar cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Que bueno que no quieres que mate a Zu, a mi me cae bien, bueno espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Conacha**DEFINITIVAMENTE un Draco en traje de cuero y con látigo sería lo último que pondría ahí jajajaja… solo que el que estuviera atado al poste fuera Harry jajajajaja idea bien…pues aquí está la explicación… te voy a defraudar pero lo siento jajajaja… algún día cambiaremos los papeles. Espero te guste, un beso.

**Liuny**jajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, me siento halagada, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero te guste… creo que no hay tantos chistes en este pero nimodo. Un beso

**Starshine**** Crystal: **Bueno a ti ya te dije que Draco no quería mandar un libro jajajajajaja, aquí verás que pasó en realidad, ojalá un día alcance a escribir lo suficiente o lo suficientemente rápido para mandarlo a betear… si no tendré que seguir así cara hiper triste nimodo… o algún día que tengas libre y no tengas prueba ojos de muerete-babosa jajajajajaj. Este capítulo también es para ti…es mas, solo por ser mi beta favorita…ejem única beta, te dedico el fic completo cara feliz. Espero verte pronto. Un beso

**The**** angel of dreams: **Hola, ya no te he visto en el msn, pero espero que con este capítulo se calaren tus dudas, si no pregúntame y te contestaré jajaja. Un beso

**Loka****-Park-Felton: **jajaja creo que no te cae bien… pero si es buena onda… bueno a mi Zu me cae bien jajajaja… igual no está planeada para salir en próximas estaciones así que podemos hacer como que se muere ;). Espero te guste este capítulo, un beso.

**Niea**Que bueno que eres pacifista…definitivamente no te quiero hacer enojar jajajaja. Y no te preocupes, si Zu llegara a interferir entre Harry y Draco la primera en eliminarla soy yo… y de una manera cruel y de mucho dolor mwajajajajaja . Esa es una de mis grandes preguntas, ¿Porqué los alumnos están gordos si caminan tanto? ¿Porqué es Quidditch da tan buen cuerpo? ¿Cómo es que se cansan de jugar Quidditch si van sentados? Esas y muchas otras jajajajaj… bueno, en realidad nadie quiere a Hermione con bebé, ¿o si? Yo en lo personal no jajajaja. Espero te guste el capítulo, Un beso.

Esto es todo por hoy, las dejo con el fic.

**Invierno  
Por: Gala**

**De histérico, lechuza y loco todos tenemos un poco.**

.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.

Harry salió del almacén cargado hasta los dientes de cajas con libros, la mayoría tendrían como destino la biblioteca, mientras que otros tendrían su nuevo lugar en los estantes de los maestros.

Malfoy había ganado el volado y así era que él se quedaba a seguir "acomodando", aunque ambos sabían bien que no haría nada.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Harry, el rubio se recargó contra la pared y suspiró profundamente mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz con una mano, luego desacomodó su cabello y finalmente dejó que la gravedad lo venciera y se fue dejando caer lentamente.

Al llegar al suelo algo se le encajó en la pierna pero no le dio importancia y siguió con una mano tapándose los ojos cerrados en un gesto cansino.

Mas no pudo ignorar aquella molestia por mucho tiempo, así que con pasmosa lentitud estiró una mano y dio con algo cuadrado y duro ¡Era un libro!...."valla novedad" pensó.

La pasta era verde y, con letras blancas se leía "Hechizos de mutación para dummies". Empezó a hojearlo intentando parecer indiferente, pero en realidad interesado por la simplicidad casi cómica de las explicaciones. Dos minutos más tarde estaba haciendo que una caja tomara diferentes formas geométricas.

Al darle la vuelta a la hoja se encontró con un hechizo que llamó su atención.

_"Hechice a sus amigos en el día de los inocentes con este simple hechizo de manos extra, donde aparecerán varios pares de brazos de mas. Se recomienda no ejecutarlo en Acromántulas o cualquier tipo de animal peligroso y no peligroso; también en enemigos, ya que esto puede desviarse en graves injurias hacia al convocador."_

Continuó leyendo y al final siguió con cuidado los dibujos que mostraban el movimiento de la varita. Apuntó a una mesa y murmuró unas palabras; acto seguido, a la mesa le salieron seis patas más.

La puerta del almacén se abrió.

-¡Hey, tu, Slytherin! ¿Has visto a Harry?- Preguntó recelosa Zu.

-No, pero no tarda en llegar.- Contestó con una voz fría.

-Bien – Al parecer lo iba a esperar, pues se plantó en el marco de la puerta viendo hacia el pasillo, solo entonces reparó en que la chica traía una lechuza en un hombro… la lechuza de Potter.

Su espíritu bromista estaba en flor de piel y con una sonrisa maquiavélica apuntó con su varita a la lechuza y murmuró las mismas palabras que había murmurado a la mesa minutos antes. Pero al parecer su puntería falló un poco por que pasó rozando el ala de la lechuza y la hizo alborotarse.

El animal comenzó a ulular aterrado y la chica Gryffindor no sabía que había pasado y trataba agarrarla sin lograrlo y recibiendo una gran cantidad de rasguños, la chica comenzó a gritarle palabras a Malfoy, palabras nada propias en una dama mientras intentaba agarrar a la lechuza. El rayo que se había ido derecho por el pasillo llegó al final de éste, y ahí, contra todas las probabilidades, rebotó en una placa de metal y regresó al lugar de donde había salido.

-¡Cuidado! – Gritó el Slytherin pero era muy tarde, el rayo les había pegado, tanto a la chica como a la lechuza que se encontraba aprisionada en sus manos. Inmediatamente se hizo el silencio. Malfoy miraba a Zu, Zu miraba a Malfoy y la lechuza, extrañamente, se veía a sí misma. De pronto la chica dejó salir un alarido aterrador que asustó al rubio haciendo que, incluso, su piel se erizara; tan pronto como la chica había comenzado a gritar, la lechuza había comenzado a agitar furiosamente las alas, como si intentara golpear a la aprendiz de banshee.

Malfoy no sabía que hacer, pero tanto alarido le estaba dando dolor de cabeza así que movió su varita e inmediatamente se hizo el silencio, aunque la chica parecía seguir gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, el silencio era tal que podrían haber escuchado a una hormiga bailando la Macarena.

El Slytherin suspiró aliviado, pero ese sentimiento no duró por mucho pues la chica parecía ser presa de la histeria y había aventado a la lechuza al suelo y corría por todo el almacén agitando los brazos de arriba abajo. "Sabía que los Gryffindors eran raros, pero esto va más allá de mis expectativas" Veía asombrado el comportamiento de la chica, cuando notó que la lechuza se había parado y también corría atrás de la chica… lo extraño era que la lechuza corría.

El chico tuvo que detenerse a reír, pues la lechuza corriendo era más de lo que podía soportar: sus patitas se movían a gran velocidad y las alas estaban completamente estiradas. De pronto se imaginó a Potter enseñando a correr a su lechuza: el hincado llamando al pobre animal con pequeños aplausos. De pronto notó que en todo eso había algo extraño…nada tenía sentido y comenzó a asustarse de lo que pudiera haber pasado cuando le hechizo golpeó a las dos criaturas que corrían dando vueltas por todo el salón.

Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad… le hechizo las golpeó…extraño comportamiento… la lechuza corriendo y la chica intentando… ¿volar? ¡oh, no!

Corrió tras la chica, que al verse perseguida por otro humano aceleró el paso y comenzó a tirar cajas de libros ya acomodados para interferir con su cazador, pero éste fue más inteligente y la interceptó por delante haciéndola caer de espaldas y luego murmurando otra vez unas palabras de su varita salieron unas cuerdas que le amarraron las manos y los pies.

Se levantó cuidadoso y sin dejar de mirar a la chica amarrada en el suelo.

-Chica Gryffindor ¿estás bien?- Pero ella solo lo veía atentamente, luego parpadeó: primero un ojo y luego el otro. Aterrado y sintiéndose estúpido por lo que estaba próximo a hacer, Malfoy se dirigió a la lechuza que lo veía atento a un lado de la chica.

-Gryffindor… ¿eres tu?- La lechuza abrió y cerró el pico como respuesta. Malfoy sintió como se le iba el alma a los pies. Estaba en un serio problema.

Se talló los ojos con las manos aterrado aún, gesto que le costó mucho, pues mientras no veía, la Chica-Lechuza se había estado zafando de sus amarras y antes de poder pensar en una posible solución, se encontraba de nuevo persiguiendo a la muchacha por todo el salón.

Por segunda vez la atrapó, esta vez antes de que se saliera del almacén. Con un brazo la detenía con todas sus fuerzas para que no escapara y con el otro convertía una de las cajas en un sólido tubo que encajó en el suelo, luego convirtió unas de las cuerdas que había convocado hacía unos momentos, en sólidas cadenas y por último, no con poco trabajo, consiguió amarrar a la chica al tubo. Pero al parecer eso no agradó mucho a la Lechuza-Chica que decidió agredirlo a picotazos en un tobillo, pues aún no aprendía a volar.

Lo primero que se lo ocurrió fue un "Finite incantatem" pero después de cinco veces fue obvio que no funcionaba. LA tensión estaba empezando a hace que su dolor de cabeza se agrandara, y la Lechuza-Chica que tenía atacándole un tobillo no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Por fin terminó por acabar con su paciencia y agarró al animal y lo sacudió para que se calmara gritándole que se estuviera en paz. De pronto la puerta se giró y Harry entró al almacén, Malfoy inmediatamente se retiró de la Chica-Lechuza amarrada en el poste y escondió la Lechuza-Chica detrás de su espalda. El moreno recorrió el lugar con la vista deteniéndose en cada uno de los ocupantes, incluso en la lechuza escondida.

-¿Pero qué demonios, Malfoy?

**Por su propio bien no pregunten que tiene que ver el título del capítulo jajajaja.**

**Bien, creo que por mayoría de votos Zu va a tener que morir… y no, no va a morir por comer un ratón envenenado… aunque sería gracioso mano a la barbilla jajajajaja….**

**Como ya notaron fue un capítulo corto pero me tendran que disculpar o mandar golpear a mi maestro de filosofía que ahsta la fecha sigo sinsabor cómo se llama o de qué planeta es JAJAJAJAJA… y lo digo en serio… bueno**

**Espero sus comentario**

**Gala**


	8. Navidad: tiempo de ¿paz?

No lo puedo creer, me tardé milenios para actualizar, pero esta vez si tengo un pretexto creíble por que en el colegio nos llenaron de tareas y trabajos mezclados con los exámenes. Este lunes es mi examen de cálculo y no he estudiado nada jajajajajaja.

En serio haré lo posible por actualizar más pronto. Creo que ahora no tengo notas importantes que mencionar así que vallamos directamente al grano.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews, eran lo que cada vez que checaba mi mail me recordaban que tenía que escribir... Hay que agradecer por las clases de historia que son ideales para esto jaajajajaj.

Ahora la respuesta a los reviews.

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **jajajaja a mi eso de la lechuza.-chica y al revés se me hizo muy complicado jajaj... Luego me hago bolas. Espero que este capítulo tenga más coherencia. Un beso

**Meiko**Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sea lo que sea por que hayas estado fuera de tu casa haya salido bien. Sobre lo que mi fic no se vuelva demasiado angst... jajaja pues eso es lo que intento hacer para primavera JAJAJAJA... pero espero que al menos leas un pedacito y me digas que te parece. Para el final de la serie la verdad aún no tengo muy seguro que va a pasar... al menos tengo dos opciones según se desarrollen las estaciones: una es el típico final feliz y el otro es una especie de feliz pero triste... jajajajaja espero hayas entendido. Espero te guste este capítulo, un beso.

**Liwk**JAJAJAJA no me podrás sacar la sopa por más que quieras... es secreto de estado jajajaja. Harry llamando con aplausos a Hedwig se me ocurrió por que yo hago eso con mi perra... solo que ella se enoja y me tira, me muerde, me gruñe y me pisotea JAJAJAJA... que horribles mascotas tengo. Bueno intenté hacer este cap más largo, juro que lo intenté pero hubo un fracaso rotundo. Bueno espero te guste, un beso.

**Conacha**Claro que Zu no es amenaza, o más le vale no ser –-cara de amenaza—jajajaja.. pues que te habrás imaginado!!! En este capítulo las cosas se van aclarando, espero que te guste, un beso.

**Murtilla: **jajaja al parecer a todo mundo le gustó que Harry enseñara a caminar a Hedwig jajajaj... mientras no la haya enseñado a volar JAJAJA... aaah ya me dio el simple, bueno espero te guste le capítulo, un beso.

**Loka****-Park-Felton: **O.o ¿Japonesa? Que tiene que ver Zu con cosas japonesas? Jajajajaja... eso si me agarró por sorpresa... sería divertido que se mataran entre Ginny, Herm y Zu pero lo dejaremos entre Ginny y Zu por que de hecho si tengo ya planeada una escena así jajajaja. Espero te guste el cap, un beso.

**AriadnaCreta**Bueno pues estaba pensando yo lo mismo "¿Cuándo se van a enamorar?" pero creo que la respuesta ya está llegando al final de este capítulo... igual faltan unos días para Navidad y tengo algo planeado para ese día mwajajaja... algo bueno, no te preocupes. Espero te guste, un beso.

**The**** angel of dreams: **Que onda, ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien, pues ves, ya está aquí el capítulo que tanto decías jajajaja… suerte con los tuyos. Un beso.

**Niea**Es una de mis grandes interrogantes esa sobre el Quidditch y lo que ya mencioné alguna vez sobre los gorditos jajajaja entre otras que luego me acordaré y te diré a ver si sabes la respuesta. Espero te guste el cap. Un beso

Bueno ahora si las dejo con el fic.

**Invierno  
Por: Gala**

**Navidad: tiempo de ¿paz?**

Entró al almacén y cerró la puerta tras él sin quitarle de encima los ojos a Malfoy

-Olvídalo, no me digas, no quiero saber – Dijo Harry poniendo una mano frente a él haciendo una barrera entre el chico y él, mientras tanto el Slytherin se comenzaba a poner nervioso: Estaba definitivamente en problemas.

Harry se acercó a Zu para quitarle las cadenas "Es un pervertido" pensó; pero apenas intentó tocar a la chica, soltó un grito agudísimo haciéndolo retroceder de un salto con la piel enchinada.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Se volteó con Malfoy bastante molesto.

-¿Yooooooo? ¿Por qué crees que yo hice algo?- Contestó levantando una caja del suelo y poniendo cara de ángel. Pero apenas lo había dicho el fondo de la caja que cargaba se desfondó y cayó la lechuza haciendo mucho escándalo de nuevo. El dolor de cabeza del rubio se vio acrecentado.

-¡Hedwig!- Harry se abalanzó sobre el pobre animal que seguía ululando y la tomó entre sus brazos intentando calmarla. Levantó la mirada y enfrentó al otro chico.

-¡Malfoy! Me vas a decir en este mismo momento que pasa aquí- La molestia iba creciendo dentro de él. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del acusado, se podía imaginar al Gryffindor gritándoles y luego corriendo con el director. No se auguraba nada bueno.

-Pueeees…- Explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado: la broma, el hcechizo y el intercambio; durante toda la anécdota el rostro de Harry cambió de color cual semáforo, terminando en un lindo blanco mármol.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- Mas rogó que dijo mientras se sentaba en una caja aún con la lechuza-chica en brazos.

El rubio no contestó, sino que le dio la espalda viendo a través de la ventana.

-En serio estás en problemas.

-Gracias por recordármelo, Potter- Escupió.

Harry se levantó y con mucho cuidado dejó a la lechuza-chica en el suelo y se acercó a la chica-lechuza aún amarrada. Sintiéndose extraño t tonto intentó calmarla con suavísimas caricias y palabras murmuradas y la liberó. Tratando la lechuza-chica de agradecer a picotazos como solía hacerlo, le dio dos cabezazos a su dueño casi dejándolo en coma.

Todo el tiempo Malfoy lo estuvo viendo de reojo.

-Bien, tendremos que terminar esto pronto para ir a buscar algo en la biblioteca- Harry se sintió como Hermione.

Malfoy incrédulo volteó a verlo muy lentamente pensando que tal vez se burlaba y se encontró con el chico intentando sentar a la lechuza-chica aún no acostumbrada a un cuerpo humano, mientras que la otra los miraba desde la caja.

-Mientras tanto tendremos que cuidar a Hedwig.

-A la lechuza en el cuerpo de humano o a la humana en el cuerpo de la lechuza.

-Diablos…para referirnos a Hedwig será ella dentro del cuerpo de Zu y Zu será ella en el cuerpo de Hedwig.

-¿Qué?

-Que las llamaremos por quieres son, no por el cuerpo en el que están.

-Tu sabiduría me conmueve.

Una hora después habían terminado de acomodar el desastre hecho y estaba de camino a la biblioteca.

El primer problema apareció cuando la Sra. Pince no los dejó entrar con "ese horrible pajarraco". No se podían dar el lujo de correr el riesgo de un accidente a la chica así que Harry la llevó a su habitación. Una vez ahí le dio indicaciones de no salir por su propia seguridad.

De regreso en la biblioteca se encontró con Malfoy leyendo tan de cerca que parecía que el libro lo tragaría en cualquier momento y Hedwig a su lado observaba atentamente su mano y flexionaba los dedos.  
Se sentó en la mesa y tomó el libro más cercano buscando algo de cambios o ¿mutaciones?

-¿Porqué mutaciones?

-Por que no es seguro que haban intercambiado personalidades, sino que sus cuerpos hubieran trasmutado.

Se acercaba la hora de la comida y el estómago de Harry comenzaba a rugir y su concentración a menguar. Fue en ese momento que la lechuza decidió que conocía lo suficiente su nuevo cuerpo y comenzaba a aburrirse, de pronto, tras Harry, salió un ratón.

La lechuza se puso de pie inmediatamente tumbando la silla y asustando al moreno, sin embargo el Slytherin ni se inmutó. Dado que no estaba acostumbrada a correr, la lechuza cayó de bruces apenas dio tres pasos. No sin mucho trabajo se levantó y comenzó la torpe persecución con Harry detrás.  
La señora Pince, al darse cuenta del estrépito se levantó enojadísima de su lugar persiguiendo a Harry y riñéndole a gritos que era una biblioteca y no una sala de juegos..

En la persecución la lechuza chocó contra un estudiante de Revanclaw que llevaba una gran pila de libros haciendo que cayera, la lechuza cayó encima del muchacho y Harry se abalanzó sobre ellos aplastando al chico debajo de todos.

Probablemente nunca había visto a la Sra. Pince gritar tanto y una vez que terminó de decirles hasta de lo que se iban a morir tomó a la lechuza por el brazo y la arrastró bajo la mirada severa de la bibliotecaria y su dedo que señalaba tengo la puerta..

Al acercase a la mesa en donde había dejado sus cosas se encontró con Malfoy cambiando lentamente de hoja, éste iba a preguntarle mordazmente si ya había terminado de jugar, pero al ver al otro más despeinado de lo normal, con los lentes rotos, la túnica bajada de un hombro, el suéter azul que lucía estaba totalmente desacomodado y su cara de molestia no hacía más fácil aguantar la risa.

Con un escueto "me corrieron, te veo más tarde en el patio" se dio la vuelta ignorando al rubio que se reía de él, la lechuza aún arrastrando del brazo lanzaba mordidas a enemigos invisibles.

Harry bajó a comer después de dejar encerrada en su habitación a Hedwig y a Zu cuidándola. En ningún momento Malfoy entró a comer, y mientras veía la mesa de Slytherin vacía se preguntaba de nuevo "¿Porqué?".

Salió del comedor y se dirigió al patio donde había quedado de verse con el rubio. Sentándose en la banca donde había pasado arreglando la cámara volteó a ver el pilar tras del cual había aparecido Malfoy un día y sintió una extraña sensación de vértigo.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados que bajaban por el pasillo tras él y cuando pasó junto, la figura se detuvo.

-¿Encontraste algo?

-Nada que sirviera. Tengo hambre, voy a la cocina.

-Te acompaño.

Anduvieron el camino a las cocinas, Malfoy se mordía el labio inferior con la mirada fija en algún punto frente a él y Harry prefirió no molestarlo.

En las cocinas los elfos se mostraros solícitos en atenderlos, y no obstante que Harry sí había comido le llenaron las manos y bolsas de pasteles y dulces.

Malfoy devoraba una empanada de calabaza y a Harry comenzaba a hastiarle el silencio.

-Hary algo que no estás diciendo, y si tiene que ver con el cambio de ellas dos es mejor que me lo digas.

El aludido tragó la empanada y luego habló.

-Puede que sea más grave de lo que creímos, podría traer secuelas físicas o psicológicas.

-Explícate.

-Por ejemplo tu novia podría comer algo no apto para el cuerpo de una lechuza y podría ser desastroso.

-En primer lugar no es mi novia y en segundo lugar no es tan estúpida…creo- Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Tengo también una idea de que podría haber pasado. Se supone que los hechizos al ser lanzados normalmente no rebotan si dan en una pared de ladrillo, no lo mismo si rebotan en algún otro tipo de superficie. Mi teoría es que rebotó en algo como metal o cristal o algo por el estilo y al hacerlo algunas de las propiedades del hechizo cambiaron haciendo que cuando las golpeara pasara algo totalmente distinto a lo que debería de haber pasado.

-O simplemente lo hiciste mal.

-¿Yo, Potter? Recuerda con quién hablas, Soy Draco Malfoy, no me equivoco.- Harry puso los ojos en blanco no muy conforme con su comentario.

-Déjame recordarte que es tu culpa que en este momento una amiga mía esté viendo su comida de lechuza con mucho asco. Ojalá pudiera olvidar con quién hablo e imaginar que eres alguien más agradable o inteligente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina y apareció la profesora McGonagall, quién muy molesta los riñó por estar en zonas no autorizadas para alumnos y los corrió. "Fantástico" pensó Harry, corrido de dos partes en un solo día y todo por culpa del Slytherin.

"¿Porqué?" volvió a su mente "¿Porqué le doy otra oportunidad?" Mas se encontró blanco en respuestas.

Entró a la sala común y se acomodó en un sillón frente a la chimenea, se sintió de pronto solo como no lo había sentido desde que se habían ido sus amigos y una gran desolación atenazó su interior. De las escaleras se escucharon unos pasos apresurados.

-Harry, ¿no has visto a Zu? Se supone que hoy tendríamos una cita y no se ha aparecido, no la encuentro por ningún lado.

* * *

**Bien esto es todo por hoy, ahora me voy rápido por que mi anciana perrita está haciendo unos ruidos agonizantes que me tienen los nervios de punta y no estoy de humor hoy… de hecho todo lo contrario pero bueno.**

**Espero sus comentario, un beso**

**Gala y fifí en las últimas –cara hiper triste de gala-**


	9. Melancolía

Me disculparán que hoy no voy a poder responder reviews ni dejar muchas notas por que estoy de un humor pésimo.

Muchas gracias a todas las almas que enviaron reviews, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Este capítulo está separado en dos partes por que la segunda, por efectos del final, tenía que ser PoV de Harry. Cabe aclarar que Harry trae a veces la cámara aunque yo no lo diga… eso para que luego les cuadre "Verano".

Este capítulo… en realidad toda la serie va en memoria de Fifi que pasó a mejor vida (esperemos) el domingo antepasado. ;;(Gala comienza a llorar como Magdalena)

Ahora si las dejo con el fic.

**Invierno  
Por: Gala**

**Melancolía.**

Jueves.

En el cielo, entre las nubes tridimensionales se entreveían zonas azules que dejaban paso a los rayos de sol que traían consigo la perspectiva de un nuevo día y al siguiente un paseo a Hogsmeade.

Harry se levantó aún con la sensación de soledad presente en cada célula. Con pereza se alistó y antes de salir volvió a pedir a Zu que cuidara a Hedwig y que ninguna saliera de la habitación, a cambio le traería pastel de chocolate (está de más señalar que la chica lo atacó de nuevo). Durante el camino al Gran Comedor estuvo al pendiente de huir a cualquier signo de Kirian, no fuera que quisiera preguntarle si había visto a Zuria y no estaba en humor de mentir.

Para su suerte no hubo rastros del Gryffindor de séptimo y comenzó su desayuno tranquilo, antes de terminar su tercer plato de cereal el correo llegó. Probablemente nunca había visto llegar tan pocas lechuzas al comedor y para su sorpresa una de las pocas llegó frente a él y le estiró una pata. EL chico tomó la carta mal doblada y al abrirla su corazón latió rápido: Era la letra de Malfoy.

_Potter:_

_Estoy en la biblioteca y encontré algo que tal vez te interese, no prometo que sean buenas noticias pero de algo servirá._

_Como la Sra. Pince no te deja entrar a la biblioteca encuéntrame en el salón abandonado que está en el pasillo frente al aula de historia. No te tardes_

_Yo_

Dejó la cuchara sobre el mantel y salió corriendo aún con la carta en la mano.

Llevaba varios minutos corriendo "¿No podría haber escogido un lugar más lejos?" pensó.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta del aula sentía que el aire le comenzaba a faltar; definitivamente tenía que hacer más ejercicio, lo anotaría en su agenda…pero después.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Malfoy sentado en la mesa de un pupitre con un libro en las rodillas.

Harry se quedó parado en la puerta admirando el salón. Era sin duda un lugar hermoso, en la pared, adornada con un elegante tapiz, colgaban cuadros de nobles magos y brujas; del alto techo colgaba un enorme candi que el algún momento habría sido grandiosamente brillante, pues al igual que lo demás del salón, estaba lleno de tierra y telarañas haciendo que los adornos beige y dorado se vieran grises en partes.

Fue a la esquina donde estaban amontonadas las bancas y tomó una para sentarse frente a Malfoy.

-Nunca había estado aquí.

-Por supuesto que no, hay muchos lugares en los que no has estado en el castillo.

-¿Para qué se usaba éste salón?- Continuó ignorando el anterior comentario.

-Probablemente alguna sala de reuniones por que hay bancas mas no hay pizarrón. Mira- Señaló un párrafo en la página que leía.

_"Así pues, cambiando el orden de las partículas luminosas del hechizo es posible hacer uno completamente diferente con las mismas palabras, sin embargo es muy poco probable que cuando…"_

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Potter, si serás bestia. Cuando hice el hechizo a tu amiga fallé, pero luego le hechizo regreso. Se supone que debería de haber sido absorbido por las paredes especialmente hechas para anularlo, pero rebotó.

-¿Y cómo sabes es?

-¿Qué no has leído "Una historia de Hogwarts? Volviendo al tema – lo fulminó con la mirada- Regresé al almacén y vi algo que no había notado: hay una placa de metal al fondo del pasillo, así que en vez de buscar información sobre los hechizos de cambio…

-Malfoy alto, dímelo en español y resumido.

-Potter, sinceramente ¿Cómo piensas salvar al mundo si tengo que darte la información más básica ya digerida?

-Cállate y dime- EL rubio levantó una ceja divertido

-Decídete, ¿me callo o te digo? Aún no soy bueno con la telepatía.

-Dime- A Harry se le comenzaba a acabar la paciencia

-El hechizo chocó contra la placa de hierro oxidado que está al final del pasillo y rebotó cambiando su naturaleza. El problema es que no se que cambios tuvo exactamente como para revertirlo.

-En resumidas cuentas estamos igual.

-Claro que no, Potter – Sonrisa angelical – Estamos peor- Hubo un momento de silencio y Malfoy se levantó y caminó a la puerta. Harry sentía curiosidad del cambio del rubio y antes de que saliera de la habitación y aún de espaldas al Slytherin preguntó:

-¿Por qué lo haces?- Malfoy volteó extrañado.

-Por que para salir de aquí tengo que atravesar la puerta- Harry volteó a verlo serio.

-Me refiero a todo esto… así no eres tu…tu, el tu que yo conozco, habría dejado que yo me las arreglara como pudiera para revertir esto, no te quitaría el sueño.

-Te equivocas, Potter, si me quitaría el sueño, porque a diferencia de otras personas, se aceptar cuando me equivoco- Puso la mano en la perilla – Para ser el gran salvador de mundo, eres demasiado prejuicioso, hay cosas que no sabes y te jactas de hacerlo- Salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿¡Prejuicioso!? ¡Pero si me ha dado todas las razones para creerlo peor de él!- Se levantó y salió del lugar.


	10. De caballos y descubrimientos

Esta es la segunda parte

**Invierno  
Por: Gala**

**De caballos y descubrimientos**

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que despiertas con ese sentimiento de melancolía impreso en cada parte de tu cuerpo y de tus pensamientos? ¿Que todo lo que pasa te hace pensar con tu lado sentimental? A mi si, y en realidad odio eso.

Después del encuentro con Malfoy estuve probablemente de peor humor, aunque la razón exacta no se cual es. Pasé toda la tarde intentando que Hedwig comiera algo que no fuera a perjudicar al cuerpo de Zu y de paso enseñarla a comer sin tirar la mitad de lo que lleva a su boca, cabe aclarar que mis intentos resultaron en vano.

Cuando por fin Hedwig dejó de intentar atacarme con una cuchara, tomé a Zu y la llevé a dar un paseo por el castillo; en la Sala Común nos encontramos con Kirian sentado en un sillón y muy triste, hacía rato le había dicho que mi lechuza me había entregado una carta de Zu diciendo que había ido de emergencia a su casa y que prometía volver lo más pronto posible, pero también le dije, cuando me pedía esa carta para leerla él mismo, que la había arrojado a la chimenea. Tuve que huir.

Había comenzado a nevar de nuevo y los terrenos del colegio se veían completamente blancos y el frío era peor que el que jamás hubiera sentido dentro del castillo. Me senté en las escaleras de la puerta principal del castillo y Zu andaba con sus pasitos graciosos de lechuza a mi alrededor jugando con la nieve y revolcándose en ella. Durante el rato que estuve ahí pasaron varias personas como Dumbledore que se quedó a platicar un rato y antes de irse se quejó de sus reumas que se ponían peor con el frío y Snape quién solo lo vio con odio como siempre.

Para la hora de la comida mis manos ya estaban completamente heladas y estaba harto de tener que estar desenterrando a Zu, así que de buen gusto me dirigí al Gran Comedor, obviamente, a comer. Tuve que estar compartiendo mi plato con la que todos pensaban era mi lechuza y al terminar tomé una gran taza –y gran es la palabra clave- de chocolate caliente. Pero en ningún momento mi humor mejoró.

Cuando salía del Gran Comedor con otra taza de chocolate en mis manos, pensamientos melancólicos rondando en mi mente y una lechuza en mi hombro peinándome, di sin querer con el tablón de anuncios generales, donde, en hojas muy coloridas, estaba anunciada una nueva Sala Común pero para alumnos de todas las casas donde podríamos "convivir" sin ser congelados.

Ya que en mi agenda solo estaba el cuidar de Hedwig y de Zu mientras Malfoy encontraba una solución al problema en el que se… nos… se… ¿nos? había metido.

Caminé siguiendo el croquis de Dumbledore, hasta llegar a una gran puerta doble con una manija en forma de águila. Abrí la puerta con el máximo cuidado para no interrumpir a los presentes, pero al parecer la puerta tenía vida propia pues apenas la empujé, se abrió de par en par con un rechinido terrible asustando a todos los presentes.

Eché una ojeada a la sala. Era un lugar ciertamente elegante, aunque al parecer tenía toques de las cuatro casas para hacer sentir a todos los alumnos bienvenidos. Era una gran sala con dos chimeneas en los extremos; del techo colgaban unos candiles iguales a los que había visto en la Sala Común de Slytherin hacía tres años; había varias mesas de diferentes tamaños rodeadas de pequeños y mullidos sillones individuales y al centro había una gran mesa con pasteles de caldero, meigas fritas, bertie bots, dulces de limón, bombones de menta, empanadas de calabaza, jugo de calabaza, dulce de calabaza y cualquier derivado de calabaza posible.

Entré y me senté junto a Justin Flinch-Fletchley que leía un libro de historia sobre Merlín, al parecer el profesor Binns lo había sacado de la clase antes de las vacaciones por haberse quedado dormido y haberlo interrumpido con sus ronquidos y solo lo aceptaría de nuevo cuando llevara un ensayo de un metro de pergamino sobre la vida de Merlín.

Parecía que iba a pasar la tarde platicando sobre Merlín para ayudar al Hufflepuff qué hablaría sobre el contraste de la vida ficticia muggle del famoso mago y la real. De pronto se abrió la puerta y entraron dos figuras, una era Malfoy y el otro era su compañero de Slytherin y por alguna muy extraña razón hubo una sensación de vacío en mi estómago, mas no hice nada para acercarme a él para ver como iba con la investigación ni nada por el estilo.

Justin seguía hablando sobre un caballo que hablaba y un pequeño duende de ojos saltones (**NA **Sacado de la película "Merlín"… el caballo era la onda) Y aunque la mitad de mi atención estaba en él, la otra mitad estaba en Malfoy, me pregunté si después de estas vacaciones seguiríamos siendo los mismos uno con el otro, después de haber convivido tantas cosas y después de haber conocido su lado amable y humano y posiblemente por el cual lo querían tanto en su casa –llegué a la conclusión de que no podía ser solo por ser solo por su dinero- y por primera vez en el día olvidé por completo a Ron haciendo una fogata o a Hermione tirada boca abajo en el sol.

Y por primera vez supe que no estaba solo.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy, me despido.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**asa... lado amable y humano y posiblemente por el cual lo quer


	11. De chuches y chuchos

Bien, después de mil años y aprovechando que mañana no tengo clases, aquí está otro capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que me mandaron su pésame sobre mi perrita, definitivamente me ayudaron más que los "Bah, ya estaba vieja" o el "aaah, mi perrita también está viejita (sale huyendo)"… eso no mejoraba mi humor jajajajaja.

Las notas sobre el fic las voy a dejar al final.

**Soley**** de Lioncourt: ¡**Hola!, has de ser tu mi hermana perdida por que tienes el mismo apellido que yo! Jejejeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra mucho y pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, prometo que la acción empezará dentro de los siguientes dos capítulos. Un beso.

**Cerdo Volador: ¿**Verdad que son horribles esos días? Yo a cada rato tengo, y por contradictorio que suene, no me gusta mucho estar así pero me alegra por que son los días en que escribo mejor jajajajaja y cuidado con ese alter ego tan cruel eeeh!. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. Un beso.

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **Gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Sobre el fic y la estación triste… pues bueno, vengo acumulando toda mi frustración para liberarla ahí jajaja. No te creas, pero nimodo, tendremos que llegar; sobre el final, pues bueno, aún tengo dos finales y estoy pensando entre cual usar, eso depende de las estaciones y cómo se desarrollen, obviamente uno de los finales es feliz y el otro no tanto, ya veremos jajaja. ¿algún comentario?

**Liwk**Gracias por tu pésame; si, de cierta manera me reflejé un poco en Harry… de hecho es casi aterrador la forma en que me reflejo en el fic… en lo que ha pasado y en lo que va a venir, sobre todo de parte de Harry… pero mejor no hablo por que puede que diga todo jajajaja. Me da gusto que si hayas entendido (aunque creo difícil que no lo hubieras hecho) que Harry con Draco ya no se siente solo, y eso va a ser parte importante por que tengo planeado algo que no tenía planeado para el fic y que le va a cambiar un poco la perspectiva al fic, pero así tendrá mucho más sentido "Primavera". Aquí está este nuevo capuelo. Un beso.

**Deny**** Snape: ¡**Me leíste el pensamiento! Efectivamente pensé "Ella quién es", pero como dices, mejor tarde que nunca… deberías de probar ir a otro cyber jajajaja. Se a lo que te refieres con lo de que son cosas muy diferentes lo de la atracción y el amor y es exactamente eso sobre lo que se basa "Invierno" y "Primavera" (¡mira que buena eres para captar la sustancia del fic!) y me gusta ser lo mas realista que puedo por que si es lo que no me gusta de la mayoría de los fics, que de un párrafo a otro de desearse la muerte cambian a jurarse amor eterno e incondicional y ¡SI! va a haber un gran problema que va a ser el centro de "Primavera" donde se verá la aparición de otros personajes como Lucius, Remus y la mención de Voldemort y para "Otoño" va a haber otro pero eso ya va a ser fuera de ellos… jejej mejor ya no digo más, creo que he hablado de mas, al parecer yo también me voy por las ramas jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu apreciación y por tu review tan lindo, aquí está este nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. Un beso.

**Murtilla: **Hola, bueno, se sentía sólo por que no tenía a sus amigos y por que se acerca la Navidad y es una época que si te fijas, en los libros siempre la pasa con ellos y sería la primera vez que no lo hace y supongo que extrañará eso, y tiene TODO que ver con Malfoy por que es con la última persona que se esperaría el no sentirse solo… se dio cuenta que podía, por decirlo de alguna manera, sustituir a sus amigos con la compañía de Draco y sería el primer paso para que sepa que está sintiendo algo diferente hacia él. Espero te guste éste capítulo. Un beso.

**Loka****-Park-Felton: **Suerte con tu examen.. por que supongo que es examen para lo que tienes que estudiar jejeje.. pobre de ti, yo no tengo física jejejej, aquí está este nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. Un beso.

**The**** angel of dreams: **Pues verás que no puedo poner lo que piensa Draco por que si no TODO el fic se viene abajo… y no solo Invierno, sino toda la serie. Espero te guste éste capítulo, suerte con tus clases, un beso.

**Meiko**El año pasado te hubiera dicho que si es normal tener más tiempo libre en clases que en vacaciones, pero este año no lo diré por que sería una terrible mentira de mi parte jajaja. ME alegra (y sonroja) que te guste la manera en la que escribo jejeje ¡y siempre me gusta saber tu opinión! Lo único que te pido por el momento es que me la des (tu opinión) tu que eres lectora jajaja por que luego puede que yo cometa algunos errores dando por sentado que ustedes entienden cosas que sólo yo se… es muy usual. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. Un beso

**Ariadna Creta: **Muchas gracias por tu abrazo, me pone de buenas jejejeej. Este capítulo tampoco tiene escenas locas, si bien estoy volviendo a mi humor de siempre, mis fics parecen no reflejarlo por que aún me entristece, fifí era mi perrita y tenía 14 años con ella… muy triste, pero espero pronto volver a lo de siempre. Espero te guste este capítulo, un beso desde GDL.

Ahora si las dejo con el capítulo.

**Invierno  
Por: Gala**

**De chuches y chuchos**

-Potter… Potter…POTTER…¡MALDICI"N, POTTER, DESPIERTA!

Alguien lo sacudía violentamente y tuvo unos repentinos instintos asesinos dirigidos a esa persona, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mata de cabello rubio y unos ojos grises agrandados por la cercanía de su rostro. Se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente a la par que empujaba a Malfoy para alejarlo un poco.

-Me he quedado dormido

-¿En serio? Creí que estabas muerto y me pregunté "¿Por qué no intentas sacudirlo a ver si revive?"

-Noto un deje de sarcasmo en tu voz- Harry se quitó las gafas para tallarse los ojos mientras escuchaba al otro murmurar sobre la estupidez de ciertas personas.- A todo esto ¿qué haces en la Sala Común de Gryffindor?

-Despierta, cara rajada, no estás en tu torre.

-¿Ah, no?- Se volvió a colocar las gafas y observó que seguía en la sala improvisada por Dumbledore. Que mal lugar para caer dormido. Se desperezó como un gato y mientras se levantaba tornó todos sus huesos y abría y cerraba la boca como saboreando algo.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Preguntó Malfoy apoyado sobre una pierna y viendo su impaciente su reloj.

-Voy- Terminó doblándose de las maneras más extrañas para tronar algunos huesos, una vez terminado y sobándose la espalda salió de la sala siguiendo al Slytherin.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

-A Hogsmeade, Potter, no puedo creer que estés tan perdido.

-Pero si eso es mañana.

-Hoy es mañana, pasaste la noche en la sala de Dumbledore, al parecer… ¿es tan horrible la sala de Gryffindor?- Preguntó con desdén.

-Ya quisieras pasar una noche ahí- le replicó rascándose la cabeza y alborotando más su cabello.

-No tienes idea, pelos necios- Dijo Malfoy volteándolo a ver por unos instantes, sus ojos habían brillado de una manera muy extraña y la burla misteriosa en su voz le causó un escalofrío.

-Abstente de volver a hacer eso.- El otro chico lo ignoró y apresuró el paso mientras bajaba con pasos saltarines las escaleras. Harry se apresuró un poco también y cuando había bajado la mitad de las escaleras una voz desde arriba lo detuvo en seco.

-¡¡HARRYYYYY!!- el aludido volteó para encontrarse con Kirian, el chico de séptimo y eterno enamorado de Zu con ella en la cabeza aleteando histéricamente- ¡¡TOMA TU ESTÚPIDA LECHUZA!!- al parecer ese comentario no agradó en nada a la chica que comenzó a hacer lo que había practicado tanto con Harry últimamente cada vez que le contaba algún chiste malo: lo atacó.

El Gryffindor más pequeño desanduvo sus pasos subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres y por segunda vez en la semana resintió su falta de condición física y al llegar con el otro muchacho intentó arrancarle a la lechuza-chica de la cabeza. El saldo fueron cuatro arañazos y dos picotazos, pero logró su cometido.

-Deberías de enjaular a esa bestia- Le reclamó Kirian mientras se acomodaba su suéter y peinaba de nuevo su obscuro cabello.

-Sólo es una lechuza, no seas delicado- le contestó Harry riendo y regresando con Malfoy todavía con la lechuza en brazos.

-¡Hey, Harry!- Le llamó Kirian desde arriba de las escaleras de nuevo- Mañana después del banquete va a haber una fiesta en el bosque ¿vienes?

-Emmm… supongo. Nos vemos- y continuó su camino- Espérame, voy a ir a llevar a esta a algún lugar seguro para el resto de los mortales.- Le dijo a Malfoy al llegar donde lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

-Olvídalo, llévatela, así nos ahorramos un viaje ilegal al pueblo.

-¿Ilegal? ¿Es que nunca te cansas de romper las reglas?

-No hables muy fuerte, por que si mal no recuerdo no eres el favorito de Snape por ser un niño santo.

-Snape me odia por que está amargado- Dijo el más amargamente de lo que podría haberlo llegado a decir Snape.

-Si, claro; aunque también por tu pésima habilidad en pociones… y por ser Gryffindor, y por…

-¡Basta! Creo que capte el punto. ¿Y cuál es tu brillante plan?

-Vamos a ir a buscar a un brujo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú sabes… un brujo

-Me refería a que para qué lo queremos

-Ya verás.- Dejando la corta respuesta en el aire siguió su camino mientras Harry lo seguía otra vez algunos pasos rezagado. La figura de Malfoy se veía recortada contra la negrura de la nieve que pisaban, se veía sereno y no obstante se le denotaba un nerviosismo raro en él y en la forma de caminar, extraña contradicción que lo tuvo absorto en cada uno de los movimientos del rubio.

Antes de notarlo, el pasto seco por el hielo se convirtió en empedrado y la nieve se juntaba sólo en las esquinas de las construcciones, dejando las calles libres para ser transitadas. De los techos de los locales y de las casas salían chimeneas, todas si excepción echando humo blanco. Zu seguía en los brazos de Harry convenientemente envuelta en la bufanda bicolor de Gryffindor

Pasaron por las bellas calles adornadas de navidad, hasta llegar a una zona menos agraciada que dejaba un aire al Callejón Knockturn. Entraron a uno de los tantos locales que daban mucho que desear, tenía unas extrañas flores secas colgando de la puerta. Dentro del lugar había una mesa llena de hojas y libros con marcas y separadores y algunos artilugios que Harry jamás había visto, detrás de la mesa había una gran chimenea con adornos de piedra y estaba prendida haciendo un poco más templado el interior. Definitivamente estaba mejor adornado que la parte de afuera, tenía un cierto gusto sobrio con los pocos adornos que había, pero no obstante daba la impresión de que estaban en un lugar en el que no deberían.

Y probablemente para su suerte o su desgracia (nunca supo) el dueño de aquel lugar no estaba en esos momentos, así que tendrían que regresar más tarde. Malfoy se lució de nuevo en uno de sus despliegues de caballerosidad y responsabilidad, sorprendiendo no por primera vez a Harry, ofreciéndose a él estar dando vueltas al lugar hasta que llegada el brujo y así Harry podrá ir a comprar las cosas que le hacían falta, a fin de cuentas, como él dijo, era lo más que podía hacer para enmendar su error.

Después de un rato, Harry accedió y dándo una última mirada al rubio salió del local sólo y sin Zu, a la que había dejado en brazos de Malfoy aún envuelta con la bufanda.

Desanduvo sus pasos por el camino resbaladizo y con las manos en los bolsillos para protegerlas del frío, aún que las traía envueltas en unos guantes que le había dado Ginny. El constante aire frío que soplaba le alborotaba el cabello y le enfriaba la cara a tal punto que los lentes se le enfriaban incluso aún estando en contacto con su piel.

Anduvo varios minutos viendo tiendas en la zona más conocida del pueblo y se decidió, al final, a entrar en una boutique para brujas y buscar el regalo para Hermione, pensando que debería, al menos por un año, cambiarle a los típicos regalos que le daba de libros y plumas, etc. Se le vinieron a la mente las palabras que Dumbledore había pronunciado algunos años atrás "La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros". Buscaría algo bonito para ella definitivamente, se lo había ganado.

Le sorprendió entrar a una tienda tan alegre y tan colorida, casi toda en azul y rosa aunque no sabía para qué era ni la mitad de las cosas que vendían. Le pidió ayuda a la bruja que vendía y ella le recomendó varias cosas. Cuando salió de la tienda llevaba un perfume, unas orejeras, unos guantes y un cojín en forma de estrella para Hermione y aprovechó el viaje y compró un reloj, un perfume y un porta retratos para Ginny

Iba caminando por entre las tiendas a ver si encontraba algo más, aunque ya no tenía nada en mente, cuando pasaba por un callejón estrecho que jamás había visitado, vio algo que llamó su atención. Entró y echó una mirada alegre al contenido de la tienda y desde una esquina, en una caja, unos ojos felices le devolvieron la mirada, cargó entre sus brazos a la dueña de esos ojos y supo inmediatamente para quién sería.

* * *

**Para quien no le entienda al título "chuches" me refiero a lo que le compra a sus amigas y "chuchos" así se les dice a los perros aquí en México, no se si en algún otro lado también.**

**Prometo que la acción viene en los siguientes dos capítulos, me voy por que ya es tarde y me corren.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**


	12. Navidad en el bosque

Hola.

Bueno hace mucho que no actualizaba y en realidad estoy muy abochornada por eso pero es que en el colegio nos traen en chinga (y me disculparán la palabra) pero es cierto, no tengo tiempo para nada, he olvidado lo que "tiempo libre" "hobby" y "actividades vespertinas" significan; así que en cuanto me vi libre comencé a pensar en el fic pero como terminé en un solo semestre aborreciendo a la computadora, tardé mucho tiempo en subirlo. Pero aquí está

En realidad siento mucho la tardanza y espero desde el fondo de mi alma que no vuelvan a pasar dos grandes meses sin actualizar. Estén seguras de que no pienso abandonar este fic y sus secuelas, ténganme paciencia.

Como ha pasado tanto tiempo estoy segura de que ya se les olvidó lo último que ha pasado, así que aquí les pongo un breve resumen de los últimos capítulos:

Harry y Draco jugaron con una snitch durante la tarde y al final olvidaron recogerla del campo. Dumbledore se molestó por eso y por que la snitch pareció volverse loca atacando a un Thestral y a un Unicornio; así que les puso un castigo de limpiar una torre de todas las cajas de libros que había ahí.

Durante el castigo, Zu (Gryffindor de séptimo) y Hedwig cambiaron de cuerpo y Draco las llevó con un brujo durante e viaje a Hogsmeade para que las volviera a sus cuerpos.; durante ese viaje Harry en cuenta una pequeña perrita y se la compra a Draco de cumpleaños.

A grandes rasgos eso fue lo que pasó en los últimos capítulos. Cabe aclarar que la idea de la perrita estaba desde el principio, no tiene nada que ve con que mi perra se haya muerto y bla bla bla. De hecho me la imagino como una labrador negra y cachorrita. Aunque al principio era un regalo de Draco para Harry preferí cambiarle.

Ahora si las dejo con el fic.

**Invierno  
Por: Gala**

**Navidad**

-¡Hermione! ¿qué te pasó?- Escuchó la voz de Ron gritando desde un lado suyo, volteó y se encontró con su mejor amiga, aunque lucía diferente: traía el cabello lacio y agarrado en una cola de caballo, había cambiado su túnica escolar por un vestido blanco y rosa y por alguna razón traía una pelota en la mano; pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue la cara de la muchacha, no exactamente por que tuviera un ojo más grande que el otro o por que por alguna razón sólo se le veía un oído… sino por que su bronceado era… singular: parecía dálmata.

-No te burles Ron, tuve problemas con una poción de bronceado… mejor mantente alejado de Parvati por que ella fue la que más se expuso al sol… creo que podríamos mandarla a un circo de fenómenos.

-Yo creo que contigo tendrían suficiente.

-Cállate Malfoy y suéltale la mano a Harry ¿quieres?- Harry volteó y para su sorpresa vio a Malfoy a su lado y tomándole la mano.

-Lo haré cuando tu dejes de presumirnos tu levitación- Harry volvió a voltear a ver a su amiga y la vio levitando junto con todos los objetos a su alrededor… incluso Ron; Harry se preguntó por qué Malfoy quería que Hermione dejara de practicar su levitación si mañana tenían examen de Flitwick y aún él tenía que ensayar su Wingardium Leviosa.

De pronto Malfoy se le comenzó a acercar y le tomó la barbilla y comenzó a lamerle un oído. "Esto está mal" pensó "pero se siente tan bien" supo que algo ni iba bien cuando Malfoy comenzaba a olfatear su cabello.

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor y no le sorprendió ver a un par de ojitos brillantes a su lado y a la nariz perteneciente a ese pequeño y peludo cuerpo olfateando su cabello.

-Eras tú- Murmuró adormilado mientras tomaba a la pequeñísima criatura entre sus manos e intentaba incorporarse.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama aún adormilado y sin ganas de moverse, por la ventana se veía el cielo en plena alba y el frío que sentía hacía que su cama lo invitara a acostarse una vez más pero unos sonidos a los pies de su cama lo hicieron incorporarse muy a su pesar.

-¿Dobby?

-Señor Harry Potter, está usted despierto, Dobby no quería molestarlo.

-No me molestas, Dobby pero ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Dobby está poniendo los regalos que le han mandado este año, tiene muchos por lo que veo. El señor Harry Potter tiene muchos amigos que lo estiman, señor.

-Si…muchos- una extraña sensación de vacío lo había inundado de pronto y no tuvo energías para mantenerse en pie. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama mientras tomaba a la negra perrita entre sus brazos y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra el señor Harry Potter bien? Se le ve muy pensativo.

-Si Dobby, estoy bien, gracias.- Pero por alguna razón sabía que no era del todo cierto. De pronto su corazón le dio un vuelco mientras seguía pensando y viendo a Dobby hacer su trabajo.

Tuvo una repentina visión de unos ojos grises seguidos de mucha nieve que no hicieron más que confundirlo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando regresó a la realidad se dio cuenta de que Dobby se había ido dejándole todos sus regalos bien acomodados a los pies de su cama, y a un lado de él, la perrita dormía plácidamente.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y aparecieron sus demás compañeros de casa muy alegres y haciendo mucho ruido; a Harry le sorprendió ver a Zu feliz como si nada de lo pasado hubiera sucedido nunca y pensó en preguntarle más tarde que había pasado… a ella o a Malfoy.

-Buenos días, Harry- Kirian traía como los demás, su pijama y un sombrero navideño.

-Vamos a celebrar a la sala común y ahí abriremos todos nuestros regalos… que a al parecer son bastantes en tu caso. ¡AAYY! Que linda- Exclamó la única chica con voz aguda mientras abrazaba a la perrita (que intentaba huir) y salía por la puerta aventando confeti.

Harry la siguió y Kirian hizo volar los regalos hasta un árbol navideño situado junto a la chimenea, Harry pensó que eso era en caso de que se les acabara la leña.

En una mesa había muchos dulces y jarras de chocolate caliente que le llamaba con señales de humo.

Tomó una taza y se sirvió del humeante brebaje mientras escuchaba a Nick y a Zu peleando por el lugar más cercano a la chimenea.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste, Harry?- Preguntó Kirian con gesto serio mientras se servía también chocolate y pasteles en un plato.

-No, sólo estoy terminando de despertar- se excusó. En realidad no había nada que le molestara, entonces no entendía por que sentía esa pesadumbre.

Es navidad pensó tengo que dejar de preocuparme por nada Volteó a ver a sus compañeros; al parecer la chica había ganado el lugar junto a la chimenea a base de rasguños por lo que podía deducir de la cara marcada de Nick.

Estuvieron platicando, riendo y comiendo mientras abrían los regalos. Harry recibió de la Sra. Weasley el típico suéter tejido (tinto con una gran y elegante "G" bordada) y algunos dulces caseros; Ron le dio un estucha para lentes de auto limpieza "Para que no los tengas que volver a limpiar a mano" le había escrito en la carta, no se imaginaba de dónde había sacado el dinero.

Hermione le dio un estuche para cuidado de varitas que contenía un pulidor y una guía para mantenerla en las mejores condiciones Cualquiera pensaría que tengo mis artículos personales en desgracia ; los gemelos le mandaron un jabón en barra Otro artículo de limpieza y le mando una maldición a alguien pero para su sorpresa (o no) era un jabón de broma que hacía que al que lo usara le saliera un tupido y desagradable cabello Tal vez lo guarde para Tío Vernon que se está quedando calvo

Lupin le obsequió un rehilete que anunciaba el clima, la humedad en el aire y las posibles tormentas.

Pero el regalo que más le sorprendió fue un pequeño león de peluche que rugía cuando lo aplastaba y lo único que lo acompañaba era una corta nota donde se leía "Para que recuerde que el león no es como lo pintan"

Como esa mañana el desayuno había sido en cada sala común tuvo que salir a buscar a Malfoy para agradecerle su regalo (después de luchar con Zu para que le regresara la perrita)

Vagó por los pasillos con el pequeño cachorro en brazos y cubierto con una parte de su túnica. Encontró al Slytherin atacando con bolas de nieve al calamar que estaba en la orilla intentando aprovechar los pocos rayos de sol que daban ahí.

-¡Hey! Tú, Slytherin- Malfoy volteó y vio el suéter que Harry traía puesto, era el que le había regalado la Sra. Weasley.

-No se por qué me da la impresión de que eres Gryffindor- Dijo con una ceja levantada

-Muy graciosos, quería…emmm- se rascó la cabeza mientras veía al muchacho; era más difícil decirlo de lo que se había imaginado. El sol sacaba débiles brillos plateados de su cabello y había algo en él que lo había dejado hipnotizado. Asustado sacudió la cabeza- emmm quería darte las gracias por el regalo.

-Oh, de nada- Dijo dándose la vuelta y lanzando una última bola de nieve al calamar.

-Emmm… yo también te compré algo- dijo sacando al cachorro de su túnica y estirando los brazos para que lo tomara- Al menos así tendrás a alguien que te caliente los pies en las frías mazmorras- Se sentía terriblemente estúpido; quería decir algo pero nada se le ocurría, tanto frío al parecer había congelado su cerebro y se quedó ahí, parado, pensando en todo lo que le podía decir Malfoy para negar un regalo tan tonto y ese pensamiento le creó un gran desasosiego.

Para su alivio, el rubio sonrió.

-Gracias; las mazmorras son realmente frías- y abrazó al cachorro n un gesto realmente humano y hasta (aunque luego se arrepintió de haberlo pensado así) tierno.

Anduvieron hacia el castillo comentando lo que habían recibido de navidad y al llegar al punto donde cada vez sus caminos se separaban, Harry preguntó:

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de ésta noche?

-Nadie me invitó, Potter; no tengo razón para estar ahí.

-Te estoy invitando, animal.

-No creo que sea buena idea, a nadie le caigo bien.

-Mientras no hagas ningún comentario racista y te limites a pasártela bien y dejas que las demás personas también disfruten no hay ninguna razón para que te corran.

-Está bien- Contestó Malfoy después de unos segundos- pero no pienso bailar contigo en el centro- terminó con un deje burlón.

Harry recordó su cuarto año cuando tuvo que bailar con Padma Patil y lo terriblemente abochornado que se había sentido.

-Degenerado- murmuró entre dientes mientras le daba un juguetón puñetazo en el brazo.

Esa noche hubo un gran banquete en el Gran Comedor con todos los alumnos, maestros y fantasmas que se habían quedado durante el invierno y al finalizar, todos los alumnos se había dirigido en caravana al bosque-no-tan-prohibido hasta llegar a un claro donde había una gran fogata circundada por varias sillas y sillones de diferentes colores y tamaños.

-¿Esto es seguro, Kirian?- Preguntó Harry receloso.

-Por supuesto que si, estamos protegidos por un círculo mágico creado por Dumbledore- Un poco más tranquilo se permitió apreciar el lugar.

Cada árbol de los que estaban cerca estaba adornado con cientos de pequeñas hadas vanidosas y el camino estaba alumbrado por velas anti-incendios.

Malfoy llegó unos minutos después grabando todo con la cámara de Harry.

-¿Al fin aprendiste a usarla?

-No molestes- Los dos caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban las botanas (aún después de lo que habían comido en el banquete) y mientras seguían comiendo, la conversación fluyó.

-¿Cómo fue que Zu está otra vez en su cuerpo?- Malfoy dio un suspiro y comenzó a relatar.

Como quince minutos después de que te fuiste llegó el brujo de es lugar y transformó a tu amiga. Bueno, no fue así de sencillo. Para empezar se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea un brujo (que este más que nada es un chamán) por que trabajan muy en contacto con la naturaleza y un humano no deja de ser un ser sujeto a las leyes físicas de la naturaleza y por igual la lechuza. Cuando llegó las analizó y me dijo en resumidas cuentas lo que yo ya sospechaba: que no se habían transformado, sino que sus mentes eran las que de alguna extraña manera habían cambiado.

Para hacerte el cuento corto por que se que si te digo con lujo de detalles te vas a dormir, hizo un ritual muy extraño donde las puso a las dos en una mesa una frente a la otra y les estuvo echando algunas plantas mientras que prendía varias velas e inciensos y cantaba algo que daba miedo. Al final tu lechuza y tu amiga cayeron en un trance y el chamán hizo como si levantara el alma de cada una y la ponía en el lugar correcto

-Y se puede saber cómo es que sabías de la existencia de ese brujo

-Por que ya me ha sacado de varios problemas por el estilo- dijo un poco avergonzado.

Algunas personas veían con mala cara a Malfoy pero dando que venía acompañando a Harry prefirieron guardarse sus comentarios, lo cual el moreno agradeció.

La reunión estuvo muy bien; un chico de Hufflepuff había llevado Hidromiel y una chica de Ravenclaw alcohol muggle.

Harry se sorprendió al ver a su acompañante socializar; a fin de cuentas probablemente había sido una buena idea el invitarlo.

Días después Harry habría encontrado difícil decidir qué momento habría sido su favorito: si cuando Justin, ebrio a más no poder, se había puesto a contar chistes junto a la fogata; si fue cuando del castillo (visible entre los árboles) habían salido fuegos artificiales terriblemente parecidos a los Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley; o si fue cuando ya muy entrada la noche, se habían puesto todos a platicar los chismes de cada casa y unas que otras intimidades.

Pero sin lugar a dudas el premio se lo llevaba lo que había sucedido después de eso.

Iban él y Malfoy solos de regreso al castillo con algunas copas encima y platicando alegremente.

-Auch- se quejó Harry cuando una de esas copas le cayó y se rompió sobre su cabeza- Una vez leí un cuento así. Comentó viendo el reflejo de la luna menguante sobre la negra superficie del lago.

Malfoy lo volteó a ver muy confundido.

-Era sobre una niña que intentaba atrapar a la luna que se reflejaba en el agua de un pozo, y un día que por fin la había atrapado fue a verla por la mañana y la luna ya no estaba. Comenzó a llorar por que pensó que la luna se había hundido en el pozo y ahogado.

-Típico muggle- murmuró Malfoy

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que pretenden controlar algo tan grande como la naturaleza con pequeños instrumentos creados por ellos y luego cuando lo echan todo a perder quieren compensarlo con lágrimas.

-¿No es eso lo que hacemos todos los humanos de una u otra manera?

El rubio no contestó y Harry notó que estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos con la vista fija en el lago.

-¿Malfoy, estás bien?

Como saliendo de un trance contestó que si.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron al ya tan conocido lugar donde sus caminos se separaban.

-Gra…gracias- murmuró Malfoy con la vista fija en el suelo y ruborizado.

-¿De qué?

-Por haberme obligado a ir; la pasé muy bien.

-De nada, creo. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- Contestó Malfoy, dudó por un poco pero luego se acercó a Harry y depositó un ligerísimo beso en su mejilla izquierda y sin decir nada más, giró y caminó a su sala común.

Harry se quedó ahí parado como tonto, Con una mano se tocó donde Malfoy había besado.

Quiso penar "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" pero lo único que llegaba a su mente era "¿Por qué?"

* * *

**Intenté hacerlo largo para al menos compensar un poco la espera; gracias por su paciencia.**

**Nos vemos luego y ya saben que quejas al mail de Julili o de Azuza Takeda y los comentario al mío por que a fin de cuentas yo soy la escritora jajajaja.**

**Besos**

**Gala**


	13. True Colors

Definitivamente esta vez me tardé menos que el capítulo pasado aunque estoy segura que no fue tan rápido como les hubiera gustado. Este capítulo es solo para pasar del pasado al siguiente, bueno cuando lean el siguiente entenderán jajaja. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que paso directamente a los Reviews.

**Soley**** de Lioncourt: **Hola hermana perdida, que bueno es saber de ti y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Es bueno saber que me entiendas con lo pesada que puede llegar a ser la escuela, pero me alegro por que es mi último semestre antes de entrar a la Universidad, vamos a ver qué pasa durante estos meses. Bueno, aquí te dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste. Un beso.

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **Créeme que nunca las olvido, cada vez que me conecto me acuerdo de ustedes y de actualizar el fic pero otras fuerzas me obligan a no actualizar. Espero que al menos durante este mes como hasta marzo voy a estar lo que yo llamaría "desocupada" (que significan dos trabajos al día o algo así) así que espero poder actualizar más seguido; pero no te preocupes, me prometí a mi misma que no podía morir sin terminar esto jajajaja. Te dejo con el nuevo capítulo, un beso.

**Harry3: **Siempre es bueno ver a nuevos nombres por aquí, que bueno que te esté gustando la historia. Aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste también. Un beso

**Cerdo Volador: **Hola, que bueno es saber de ti. Está bien, no te hablaré de escuela; a mi me pasa más o menos lo mismo que tú, por nadar entre tantos libros y tantas tareas y por fin tengo un momento de descanso lo que me pasa es que no tengo nada de ganas de estar frente a la computadora; por eso que estas vacaciones casi no me he conectado y créeme que así he descansado bastante; o también cuando tengo un poco de tiempo me doy cuenta que me falta una mascarilla, o retocar el manicure o el pedicure y pues ni modo jajajaja, la belleza primero ;). No te preocupes, no es el final del fic, apenas están a 25 de diciembre y tengo planeado que más o menos acabe como para principios de Enero jijiji. ¿Tú también leíste el cuento de la niña que mata a la luna? No se ni como me acordé, lo leí cuando era niña jajajaja. Bueno te dejo con este nuevo capítulo, un beso.

**Shine****-Maia Vanluin: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Un beso

**Ary**** Malfoy: **eres la primera que lo nota, te mereces un GRAN premio por eso; pero no te puedo hablar mucho sobre su extraña forma de ser por que si no te arruino "Primavera" jejejeje sonrisa de vampiro. Muchísimas gracias por tu apreciación de mi trabajo, en realidad me sonrojaste, intento apegarme a lo que haría una persona real en esas situaciones por que una vez alguno de mi hermanos me dijo que para escribir un verdadero libro de fantasía tenía que tener relación con la realidad. Te felicito por ser tan observadora y te dejo con este nuevo capítulo. Un beso

**Canuto-Frambueza: **Si, el principio es un sueño jajaja, muy extraño, he de admitir. ¿Te gustan las frambuesas, verdad? Lo siento, no pude dejar de notarlo por tu Nick jajajaj. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, te dejo con este nuevo capítulo. Un beso.

**Liwk: **JAJAJAJAJAJA el chiste era confundirlas; si te he de ser sincera ese sueño no estaba planeado, empecé a escribir sin pensar en lo que ponía y luego al volverlo a leer me di cuenta que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y decidí transformar eso en un sueño de Harry; es bueno ver nombres conocidos por aquí, son probablemente los reviews que más aprecio por que es gente que cada capítulo me manda su opinión. Que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí te dejo la nueva actualización. Un beso

**Sabrina**¿Tienes un gato negro que habla? JAJAJA...olvídalo, pésimo chiste pero el hambre me hace desvariar. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, aquí te dejo el siguiente. Un beso

**The**** angel of the dreams: **Estás en lo cierto, después de esa estación viene lo peor, y también en que no me he aparecido por el msn por que como en tiempo de escuela me la paso frente a la computadora trabajando, ahora que es tiempo de descanso me mantengo lo más alejada que puedo de esta máquina. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, aquí está el nuevo. Te mando un beso.

**Liuny**JAJAJAJAJA; pues si, no me podrás negar que el capítulo pasado fue más largo que los anteriores y que este. Hasta donde yo se este no se termina cruel pero en el siguiente… bueno, la cosa se pone buena. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

Bueno estos son todos los reviews (¿o me faltó alguien?) quiero agradecerles de verdad por la respuesta que ha tenido el fic y les voy avisando de una vez que el siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso, pero en ese si voy a ponerle mucho más empeño por que empieza a ponerse interesante JAJAJAJA. Ahora si las dejo con el fic.

**Invierno  
Por: Galasu**

**True**** Colors **

Dio un largo suspiro.

¿Estaba despierto o dormido? No había duda de que estaba en su cama pero sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, incluso su cerebro parecía estar trabajando a marchas forzadas, pero ¿por qué?

Anoche había sido la fiesta de navidad, podía recordar eso, entonces no estaba tan mal como creía ¿Pero qué tenía que ver con ese peso sobre su estómago? Con mucho trabajo y con los ojos aún cerrados se incorporó para quedar sentado a la manera india sobre su cama y unos ojos y cabello rubio le llegaron a la mente.

Malfoy le había dado un beso de despedida antes de ir a dormir ¿Era por eso que no había podido pegar el ojo hasta ya entrada la madrugada?

Recargó la cara entre las manos y dio otro fuerte suspiro mientras intentaba volver a la realidad.

¿Era acaso algún tipo de terrible pesadilla que había tenido por comer demasiado? Pasó la mano por la mejilla donde presumiblemente Malfoy lo había besado y sintió un Deja Vu al tiempo que un peso le oprimía la garganta.

Había sido real.

Como si fuera un zombi (no sabía si por el frío o por lo extraño que se sentía) se levantó y se metió al baño.  
Se detuvo frente a un lavabo y se vio al espejo. Con una mano intentó aplacar su cabello sin saber muy bien lo que había; su mente no lograba formular un pensamiento coherente y cada palabra que lograba abrirse paso hasta su consiente hacía eco en sus oídos junto con el persistente zumbido que no lo dejaba en paz.

Era como si el simple hecho de verse a sí mismo en el espejo le causara una fatiga inimaginable y a su cerebro le diera flojera pensar.

-La fiesta ha de haber estado muy buena. Le comentó su reflejo y Harry lo miró sin comprender- Traes una resaca fuerte.

Pero Harry estaba seguro de que no era resaca eso que sentía.

Se dio por vencido metiéndose a la regadera y esperando que así el agua diluyera su malestar.

Durante el desayuno platicó poco con los que se le acercaban y en boca de todos estaba la pasada fiesta en el bosque.

Harry batía sin ánimo su cereal, tenía hambre pero no se daban ganas de comer absolutamente nada de lo que los elfos habían preparado esa mañana. Se descubrió a si mismo buscando algo en la mesa de Slytherin.

"Pero que me pasa" pensó molesto mientras dejaba la cuchara en la mesa con un movimiento más violento de lo que hubiera pretendido.

-Harry ¿cómo va la resaca?- Preguntó Kirian que llegaba a sentarse junto a él.

-Bien gracias.

"¿Habrá sido el alcohol?"

-Hey pequeño ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

"Pero Malfoy casi no había tomado"

-Claro

"por que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?"

-¿Por qué llevaste a Malfoy a la fiesta?

"Pero que un hombre se despida así de otro hombre no es muy normal"

-¿Te molestó?

"¿Entonces?"

-Para nada, lo que todos nos preguntamos es que por que se han estado llevando tan bien. Es como si Ron hubiera tomado una poción multijugos para convertirse en Malfoy.

"Ron ¿qué pensaría Ron si le contara?"

-Estamos en tregua

"Apuesto a que no se lo tomaría muy bien"

-¿Tregua?

-Si- se obligó a volver a la realidad- Como somos tan poca gente y ni él ni yo tenemos a nuestros mejores amigos cerca pensamos que era lo mejor. Disfruta y deja disfrutar.

-¡Qué considerados! Pero ahora que se han llevado bien ¿cómo le van a hacer para volver a la normalidad cuando se acaben las vacaciones?

La verdad le cayó como golpe ¿Era por eso que se sentía tan miserable? Era tan poca gente en el castillo en esa época que nadie le decía nada por llevarse con el Slytherin pero cuando llegaran los demás alumnos no estaba tan seguro de que las cosas siguieran así.

-No lo se, supongo que aún de lo que hemos pasado hay cosas que nunca cambian- ¿Y si eso era cierto? ¿Si Malfoy quería seguir siendo amigo suyo pero los demás no lo aceptaban? ¿Y si mantenían la tregua por siempre?

Al parecer Kirian se dio por satisfecho con las palabras de Harry y tomando una tostada se levantó de la mesa rumbo a la puerta.

¿Por qué no había pensado en eso desde el principio? Se estaba atormentando demasiado ¿tenía sentido agobiarse tanto por el Slytherin?

Volvió la vista a su avena y su instinto suicida –junto con su frustración- lo empujaban a ahogarse en la espesa mezcla.

Vagó un rato por el castillo por un rato, negó la invitación de unos Ravenclaws a jugar Gobstones, fue a visitar a Hagáis pero resultó que no estaba en casa; lo que más trabajo le costó fue de librarse de Dumbledore que al parecer tenía muchas ganas de contarle sobre la manera en que se volvió director de esa escuela.

No sabía muy bien por que huía así de la gente, sólo sabía que no tenía ganas de estar platicando, podía hacer como que escuchaba pero responder preguntas de alguien más le resultaba muy molesto por el momento.

No pensaba a dónde lo llevaban sus pasos pero pronto se encontró sin saber por qué frente a la puerta de la lechucería y sin muchas ganas abrió la puerta. Las paredes estaban repletas de palos donde las lechuzas se reponían de largos viajes o simplemente flojeaban. Todo era tan conocido.

Con pasos lentos e intentando no pisar algún desecho de pájaro se recargó en una de las ventanas sin cristales; el aire le agitó el cabello. Pasó la mirada por los terrenos del castillo y vio a un grupo de alumnos jugando una muy violenta guerra de nieve y más allá, casi imperceptible había otra figura vestida de blanco con una gran (y apreciablemente cara) capa negra, pero su cabello platino era inconfundible; iba caminando con quien parecía ser el profesor Snape que iba diciendo algo muy airado y Malfoy mantenía la cara abajo, luego Snape le quitaba lo que Malfoy llevaba en las manos y se alejaba dejando al joven solo en la nieve.

No supo por que se quedó ahí y tal vez tenía que ver con eso que sentía, como si su estómago se estuviera cayendo, muy parecido al sentimiento que tuvo la primera vez que se subió a una montaña rusa en un viaje de su escuela (tío Vernon había tratado no dejarlo ir, pero al final su maestra había intercedido).

Malfoy levantó la cara viendo hacia donde su profesor había desaparecido y luego se dejó caer en la nieve sentado a manera india, volteó a ver a los lados como para fijarse que nadie lo veía y al asegurarse que estaba bien oculto de las miradas de los alumnos -que seguían en su encarnizada guerra de bolas de nieve- por un arbusto tomó un poco de nieve y comenzó a hacer una bola que cada vez era más grande, hasta de diez minutos después (ya que se le había deshecho varias veces) tenía un hombre de nieve un tanto deforme, pero bastante bien hecho para haber sido creado por manos acostumbradas a usar varita.

Tomó dos piedras y las colocó como hojas, luego arrancó dos varitas de un árbol que había sido presa del otoño y las encajó a los costados como unas feas manos; tomó su varita y dibujó con ella una chueca sonrisa y al final la encajó como nariz.

Se alejó unos pasos para ver como había quedado su obra y luego acercándose de nuevo, acercó una mano a la frente del mono de nieve y con un dedo tembloroso dibujó un rayo.

Uno de los alumnos tratando de huir de una pelota de nieve especialmente grande se acercó a donde estaba Malfoy que inmediatamente recuperó su varita y desapareció al hombre de nieve que había creado y luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, siguió su camino hacia el castillo.

Harry se quedó unos minutos aún recargado en la ventana, el viento volvió a soplar frío meciendo su cabello. Sintió algo en su hombro y al voltear reconoció a Hedwig que traía una nota atada a la pata; la tomó y la guardó. Cuando salía de la lechucería recordó que hacía mucho que no le escribía a sus amigos, y no estaba de mal mandarles al menos una felicitación por navidad, así que tomó a Hedwig en un brazo y salió rumbo a la sala común.

_I see your true colors shinin' trough_

_I see your true colors_

_That's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid_

_To let them show_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a raibow_

_

* * *

**Listo, esto es todo por hoy, espero verlas en el siguiente capítulo.**_

**La canción se llama True Colors y fue mas o menos mi inspiración para el final del capítulo, está muy linda se las recomiendo, es de Phil Collins.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**


	14. Grises monólogos

Listo.

Tuve bastantes problemas con el final de este capítulo por que lo cambié como tres veces… espero de todo corazón que me haya quedado decente. Hoy no tengo muchos avisos, mas que ya entré a la escuela U.U que triste.

Bueno, me voy directamente a los reviews.

**Kikio-Sama: **Que bueno que te haya gustado. ¿En serio siguen siendo graciosos? Y yo que creí que ya no lo eran jajajaja. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y este si no tiene nada de gracioso pero espero aún así te guste. Un beso.

**Ary- Malfoy: **Me hiciste sonrojar con tu apreciación de mi forma de escribir, en verdad te lo agradezco. Ya se va revelando lo que va a pasar entre ellos dos… de hecho tengo muchas ganas de subir ya el próximo capítulo por que aún que no lo tengo escrito, como lo tengo planeado espero que salga muy bien… estoy desvariando. Te dejo con esta actualización, un beso.

**Amaly-Malfoy: **Sip, Harry vio como Draco construía todo lo del muñeco, por eso salió todo frekeado de la lechucería. De lo que habló Draco con Snape… bueno, eso no te lo puedo decir exactamente, pero si más o menos va por donde tú crees. Y como dices, estos niños tienen toda la buena intención de que lo suyo progrese, pero yo no sonrisa de vampiro pero te diré que la van a tener fácil por esta estación… en las otras ya me vengaré muajajajaja. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. Un beso.

**Bishoujo-Hentai: **Hola, por cierto, tu Nick es bastante sugestivo. Que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra mucho. Sobre tu pregunta: si, están en sexto. Bueno aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo, un beso.

**Canuto-Frambueza: **¿Las frambuezas son las rojas con bolitas? Por que en ese caso a mi también me encantan. Bueno, haz hecho muchas preguntas, intentaré contestar todas: Nop, Severus no le quitó la cámara a Draco, de hecho eso estaba en la habitación de Harry. Si, Harry si vio a Draco hacer el monito de nieve. ¿Cuándo se enfrentarán? Bueno, eso tú lo verás. Y no, no hay mucha calidad en Hogwarts jajajajaja. Aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo, te mando un beso.

**Soley de Lioncourt: **Gracias, hermana; que bueno que te esté gustando, aquí está la nueva catualización. Las frases del final en el capítulo pasado no están en la nota de Harry como verás en este capítulo, son parte de una canción que me encanta. Te dejo con el capítulo. Un beso.

**Neli BlAcK: **Que bueno que te haya gustado. A mi también me gustó mucho lo del beso, se me hizo lindo. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, te mando un beso.

**AriadnaCreta: **Basta, necesitas un baño frío, sólo fue un beso JAJAJAJ, no te creas… las caricias definitivamente vendrán después. Feliz año nuevo a ti también, aunque quedaría más con la fecha el día de San Valentín jajajaja…  diablos¿por qué crearon ese día? La verdad pienso dejárselas fácil en esta estación a los pobres niños... luego ya me vengaré después sonrisa malévola jejejejeje. Bueno, te dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Besos desde GDL.

**Liuny: **Yo advertí que no era un capítulo real, sólo era un puente entre el antepasado y este nuevo. Sip, el muñeco de nieve fue de Harry, por eso salió todo dañado de la lechucería. Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero sea lo suficientemente decente, un beso.

**The angel of dreams: **No te preocupes, yo le daré ese empujón a Harry pero no lo esperes muy pronto, por su parte Draco si siente algo por Hary pero mejor te dejo que leas el capítulo. Suerte con tus clases. Un beso.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, las dejo con el fic.

**Invierno  
Por: Gala**

**Grises Monólogos**

"Tres aullidos, dos gruñidos y un muy largo gemido (…)"

Harry cerró el libro rojo que había estado leyendo y observó la tapa: había dos bonitos dálmatas dibujados y muchos muy pequeños a los lados; en el fondo estaba el dibujo de un personaje al que reconoció como Cruela de Vil; y en grandes letras negras se leía el título "La noche de las narices frías"

He tocado fondo pensó mientras dejaba el libro en su mesita de noche y veía por la ventana, a través de la cual había salido su lechuza con dos cartas atadas para sus amigos. Esperaba que, estuvieran donde estuvieran, hubieran tenido una buena navidad.

El sol en su cenit anunciaba llegada la hora de la comida, pero no sentía nada de hambre; vio de reojo los envoltorios de ranas de chocolate y empanadas de calabaza cubiertas de glaseado de calabaza (edición especial) y supo el por qué de su falta de apetito.

Estaba tan cansado de no hacer nada, y el leer cuentos que había sacado de la sección muggle de la biblioteca lo había arrullado y su cama le llamaba a descansar un poco; pero con el frío, pensó que quizá sería mejor idea ir a la sala común y dormir frente a la chimenea, así que sin mucha resistencia llevó a cabo su plan.

<-Que te calles

<-Pero es tan lindo

Los murmullos llegaban lentos a su cabeza

<-No es un cachorro, pobre niño, déjalo en paz. Acosadora de menores

<-No me digas que a ti no te dan ganas de despertarlo

Muy tarde, ya lo había hecho.

Harry abrió un ojo primero y luego otro e intentó ignorar a sus compañeros de casa que lo observaban; se dio la vuelta e intentó conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

-No seas flojo, Harry. Levántate- le gritaba Zu al oído mientras lo sacudía violentamente y un instinto asesino saturaba cada porro de la piel del moreno; tal vez era bonita, pero carecía de tanto hacia los demás mortales.

-Oh, déjame dormir- murmuró ronco y amodorrado.

Zu rió –aunque más bien sonó a burla- de él y lo dejó. Harry agradecido se acomodó es posición fetal con la frente pegada al mullido respaldo del sillón y amoldó la capa para que cubriera mejor su cuerpo y al hacerlo un pedazo de pergamino sonó en su bolsa; curioso, lo sacó para ver de que se trataba. Era la nota que Hedwig le había llevado esa mañana a la lechucería. La abrió y reconoció la letra de Malfoy, la nota no contenía más que unas pocas palabras:

_"Te espera a las 6:30 en el campo de quidditch"_

Harry dobló cuidadosamente la nota y la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo antes de continuar con su siesta; pero antes, pidió la hora sin voltear a ver a sus compañeros.

-Son la siete y quince- respondió uno de los hombres.

<¡Mierda¿Cuánto había dormido? Se levantó de un saldo y salió corriendo de la sala común sin decir nada más.

¿Ya ves? – Le reclamó Nick a Zu – Lo dejaste más dañado de lo que ya estaba.

Bajó las escaleras en saltos y más de tres veces estuvo a punto de caerse. No sabía por que se apuraba tanto y una parte de él (esa que hablaba como Hermione y que le impedía extrañarla apropiadamente) le recordó que no era bueno hacer esperar a las personas, por más desagradables que fueran.

¿Pero en realidad creía que Malfoy era desagradable?

Llegó a la puerta principal del castillo y salió; intentaba seguir corriendo pero la capa de nieve era tan gruesa que se le enterraban las piernas hasta las rodillas; se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que llevaba una capa muy ligera y que había olvidado su corro, su bufanda y sus guantes en la recámara. Muy mal.

Como pudo, mantuvo el ágil paso y en dos minutos llegó al campo de Quidditch buscando algo con la vista. Y lo encontró.

Malfoy se alejaba del estadio –y nadie lo culpaba- por la esquina contraria a la que estaba Harry, pero al menos el campo no estaba lleno de nueve y le permitió correr.

¡Malfoy- Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, que en realidad no era mucho ya que el poco aire que entraba a sus pulmones era necesitado en otros lados de su cuerpo y no en su garganta.

El rubio tenía las manos escondidas en las bolsas y estaba hinchado cual pájaro intentando alejar el frío alborotando su plumaje. Se detuvo al escuchar más el eco que el grito del Gryffindor.

Harry comenzó a correr hacia él de nuevo, pero sus piernas entraron en huelga cuando llegó a la mitad del campo y no pudo seguir más.

Se hincó en el pasto mojado y recargó las manos en sus piernas mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Vio como Malfoy al parecer, conmovido por su sufrir, se acercaba.

-Lo…siento…me…quedé…dor…dor…dormido.

-Pensé que no habías recibido la nota, no confío mucho en tu lechuza, es tan rara.

-Tu también….eres…raro…¿y ves…que ella…te esté…molestando siempre…. por eso?

-Era solo un comentario, no hay necesidad de ponerse histérico. Ven vamos a aquellas bancas, están secas.

Probablemente el caminar lento y poco habían ayudado a que la respiración del moreno se hiciera menos pausada.

Se sentaron en las bancas y Harry comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor debajo de las costillas que le hizo doblarse, pero aún así pudo hablar:

¿Por qué me citaste aquí?

-Para hablar

¡Que lugar tan poco práctico! Podríamos ir a la sala de las cuatro casas, al menos ahí estaríamos a más de quince bajo cero.

No hubo respuesta

-Que a ti te guste el frío por vivir en las mazmorras no es mi culpa… ni de mis pulmones- sopló sobre sus manos para calentarlas un poco.

Malfoy se quitó con elegantes movimientos su bufanda –verde y plateado de Slytherin- y la acomodó con dos vueltas en el cuello de Harry; fue entonces cuando el agredido (como hubiera llamado Ron a Harry si hubiera visto eso) se alarmó.

¿Pasa algo- Preguntó buscando la mirada del Slytherin.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si; aunque no es algo nuevo.

¿De qué hablas?

Malfoy se tomó su tiempo para contestar mientas hacía cambiar de color los guantes que traía puestos, fue entonces que Harry notó la bufanda que le había sido atada al cuello y se sintió raro por estar usando los colores de la casa que tanto detestaba pero, agradecido, envolvió sus manos en una orilla de la bufanda para calentarlas.

Un suspiro de Malfoy se condensó en el frío y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

¿Y bien? Preguntó Harry observando intensamente a Malfoy que seguía sin levantar la vista y se tomó de nuevo su tiempo.

-No fu algo que yo hubiera planeado, y te aseguro que no es algo que al principio me hiciera saltar de alegría –respiró un par de veces y continuó¿sabes por que nos odiamos tanto? Yo tampoco.  
Un día me puse a pensarlo. Nunca tuvimos un momento en el que nos declaráramos la guerra y jamás tuvimos una segunda oportunidad de conocernos, hasta este invierno.

A mis padres no les hizo mucha gracia que pasara el invierno solo en el castillo, sobretodo por que _"Las mazmorras son muy frías y te puedes enfermar" _–dijo en un tono agudísimo probablemente imitando a Narcisa, su madre; cosa que le hizo reír, aunque Malfoy mantenía la vista perdida en cualquier lugar en el campo- No te rías, que en realidad así habla mi madre… y ni hablar de cuando grita histérica.  
Bueno, lo que ellos no sabían es que aprovechaba este invierno por que sabía que tus amiguitos se irían y tú te quedarías aquí. Mi propósito estas vacaciones era el conocerte.

Harry en este punto estaba muy confundido y más cuando Malfoy sacó su varita y sorprendido y algo asustado lamentó no traer la suya para defenderse en casi de que tuviera que.

-Malfoy ¿qué pretendes?

-Silencio, Potter. Permíteme terminar. Como comprenderás más adelante, me voy a ver obligado a borrarte la memoria cuando termine de decir esto, no te preocupes que no la usare para otra cosa.

Te decía que me había quedad para conocerte y pensaba que era una tontería y que no iba a funcionar, pero era mi único plan. No has entendido nada ¿verdad?

-No, en realidad no.

-Hace unos meses, aproximadamente tres, casi una o dos semanas después de que hubiera comenzado el año; estaba en mi cuarto aplastando una pelota que Pansy me dio en mi cumpleaños para cuando me estresara, y esa vez estaba realmente enojado. Y sospechas bien, era por tu culpa.

Sucedió que me di cuenta que tú eras la persona que más me molestaba, pero no tenía una buena razón ara eso, y decidí encontrarla.

Entonces te observaba día y noche, buscando una verdadera razón para odiarte.

Te podría haber odiado por tu cabello, siempre desordenado (Harry intentó acomodarlo); por la manera en que caminas como si el mundo te perteneciera; podría haberte odiado por quitarle algunos años de vida al profesor Snape entre tantos corajes; por que en la mañana pareces siempre con ganas de quedarte dormido en tu plato; o simplemente odiarte por defender lo que piensas aún cuando va en contra de todo.

Abrió los ojos y me di cuenta de que esas razones no eran suficientes para odiarte, y de tanto observarte y analizarte, mi postura respecto a ti cambió, y esas cosas por las que quise odiarte se convirtieron en las cosas que me hicieron amarte.

Silencio

-Déjame llamarte esta vez por tu nombre, antes de que olvides esto- Dijo serio y poniéndose frente a él con la varita en alto.

-No- respondió Harry negando con la cabeza y viendo a los ojos al rubio- no me hagas olvidarlo.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y bajó la varita. Algo vibraba dentro del moreno, algo que le impedía querer olvidar tan sorprendente declaración, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para moverlo y lanzarlo a los brazos del Slytherin.

Probablemente el rubio notó su lucha interior por que, sonrojado, guardó su carita en la túnica y esperó alguna palabra de Harry.

Palabra que nunca llegó.

Aferrándose a cualquier ilusión de que Harry le correspondiera y sabiendo muy dentro de él –probablemente por el brillo de sus ojos verdes- que no usaría la plática como chantaje se dio la vuelta y bajó al campo.

Harry lo vio alejarse debatiendo entre dejarlo ir o pedirle que se quedara. Malfoy volteó.

-Te esperaré, pero no tardes una eternidad.- Su negra figura se alejó del campo sin saber que entre la bastilla de su túnica se llevaba algo más que la nieve caída.

* * *

**Bueno, esto fue el fin del capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado aunque creo que el final me quedó un poco raro.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**


	15. Alivio para un héroe

Nos vemos de nuevo.

Ahora si que tuve muchos problemas con este capítulo por que no me quedaba como quería, tuve que modificarle muchas cosas y aumentarle otras, quitarle algunas tantas más. Pero bueno, después de unas merecidas vacaciones viajando por mi hermosa tierra de Michoacán (no recordaba que Morelia fuera tan impresionante) y de varios días de compras para actualizar mi guardarropa (que terminó en sólo comprar una blusa ..) aquí está el dichoso capítulo.

Espero que les guste por que si le sufrí a este.

Estoy realmente agradecida por tantos y tantos reviews que recibí, me alegra que les haya gustado tanto el capítulo pasado.

Las respuestas serán rápidas ahora por que me llaman para comer y hace hambre jejeje.

**Danny**** Black: **Que bueno que te esté gustándola historia, pero lamentablemente si terminarán como pareja. No es que los queramos poner juntos a fuerza, al menos en mi caso es que me gusta mucho el drama que lleva esta pareja, por los ambientes que rodean a cada uno y cosas así; supongo que ya es el gusto de cada quién. Si te sigue gustando la historia, me gustaría escuchar más sobre ti. Un beso

**Lila-Dogwod: **Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, es bueno saber que sigues por ahí, a ver cuando nos vemos por el msn para platicar más. En cuanto pueda prometo leer tus fics, sobre todo por que me gustan sobre los merodeadores, un beso.

**Isobo**Tu review me alegró mucho y también me hizo sonrojar jajaja. Pues verás, una bastilla es lo que llevan la mayoría de la ropa al final o a la orilla de la tela para que se vea mejor y no se deshaga. Es como un doblez y luego está cosido… no se si me di a entender. ME encantó que te haya gustado mi historia, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y ojalá te guste. Un beso.

**Persefone**Que bueno que te haya gustado, pero no tengo pensado que se lance tal cual a los brazos de Malfoy… tal vez… jejeje. Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y aunque no es el más romántico, espero te guste. Un beso

**Kikio****-sama: **Jajaja que bueno que te gustó, ese era el chiste. Me alegra saber que si resultó la manera de declarársele a Harry. Ojalá este capítulo también te guste, aunque te recomendaría que no mordieras el cable de tu mouse, eso puede ser contraproducente jajaja. Un beso

**Nympha**** Nix Nivis: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, ahora se que eras tú la figura se salía en alguna esquina de mis mejores sueños y que me decía que tenía que subir el capítulo… es aterrador jajajaja. Bueno, pues para que veas que te hice caso, aquí está la actualización. Un beso.

**LUZY SANAPE: **¿Extrañísimo?... jajaja eso si que es raro, dime que es lo que no entiendes y con l gusto del mundo te lo explicaré, a ver si con ese capítulo se te aclaran las dudas un poco más. Un beso

**Deny**** Sanpe: **Si, tienes razón, con la llegada de los demás estudiantes al castillo la cosa se va a poner más difícil, pero no tanto como cuando Harry lea la… jejej casi te digo la trama de "Primavera"… eso es sorpresa. En realidad invierno está llegando ya a su fin por que las cosas serán relativamente calmadas de aquí a primavera, por eso no te digo más… de hecho no te puedo contestar casi nada de tu review por que si no te echaría a perder todo "Primavera" pero ya verás como en algunas cosas tienes razón. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Sandra-sms: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, en ete capítulo verás que Harry no es tan indiferente a Draco, espero también te guste. Un beso.

**Chiquinkira**Pues no se va a lanzar a los brazos de Draco gritando "te amo"… pasará algo menos dramático jajajajaj. Pero que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este también. Espero saber si la forma de darse cuenta de Harry es como esperabas. Un beso

**Cerdo Volador: **que bueno que te haya gustado el final del capítulo, fue definitivamente más romántico que el de este, pero aún así cada uno tiene su encanto. Espero este también te guste. Un beso

**Canuto-Frambueza: **Que bueno que te haya parecido tan linda la manera de declararse de Harry, me inspiré un poco en la manera en que se me declaró mi novio, sólo que esa fue un tanto más larga (duró casi dos horas) y mucho más graciosa (me tenía muerta de risa) y realmente menos romántica jajajaja. Ahora viene la parte de Harry que no será tan romántica, a ver si te gusta. Un beso

**Soley**** de Lioncourt: **¡hermana! Que bueno es saber de ti y que te haya gustado, aquí está por fin, después de mil años, mi actualización. Espero este capítulo te guste. Un beso.

**Neli**** Black: **Muy buena pregunta, en mi capítulo tengo planeado que sean más o menos como en la sociedad de mi país… o mi ciudad, yo ni sé jajajaja. Están toleradas por que no se ve bien la homosexualidad pero se ve aún peor la discriminación. Osease que se van a ver en problemas pero algunas personas no les importará. Espero este capítulo te guste. Un beso

**The**** angel of dreams: **Que bueno que te haya gustado y que hayas reconocido el cuento que menciono al principio… si no lo hubieras hecho hubiera sido muy raro jajajaj. Ahora veamos si también te gusta la manera en como lo hace Harry. Nos vemos. Un beso

**Liuny**La última frase del capítulo pasado la dice Draco si es que mi memoria no me falla. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, sólo que para el primer beso vas a tener que esperar hasta le próximo capítulo y no va a ser muy mágico… o al menos así lo tengo planeado j eje je. Un beso

**Lizzyblack**Que bueno que te haya gustado y le hace sonrojar que te guste como escribo, muchas gracias jejejeje. Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Un beso.

**Riku**** Lupin: **Oh, si que me has hecho sonrojar con tu review¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que a alguien le guste tanto como escribo jejejeje. ¿Así que lloraste con el capítulo pasado? Qué bien, jajaj lo digo en el buen sentido, supongo que en los capítulos que intento hacer muy emotivos siempre es algo así mi meta y me alegra saber que si toqué el corazón de alguien. Tu review puso mi día de buenas. Espero este capítulo también te guste auque es mucho, mucho menos romántico… diría algo frío, en realidad. Un beso.

**AriadnaCreta**JAJAJA, yo hubiera mandado a Zu volando por una ventana si me despertaba de esa manera, pero no te preocupes, ya no tengo pensado utilizarla en siguientes estaciones de la historia, a menos que me urja, en realidad sólo la creé por que necesitaba un personaje para utilizar a mi conveniencia y que no tuviera pasado o fondo en el canon de Harry Potter, tu sabes, para hacer con ella lo que me diera la gana como convertirla en lechuza jajajaja. La canción si es de Cindy Lauper, lo siento fue un error mío jejejeje pero gracias por el dato cultural. Y en realidad si recuerdo esa canción de "Girls jus want to have fun" Espero que este capítulo también te guste aunque es mucho menos romántico. Un beso tapatío, espero saber de ti pronto.

Listo, esos fueron todos por hoy, ahora el fic.

**Invierno**

**Por: Gala**

**Alivio para un héroe**

El espacio era inmenso, hacía calor y no había un solo ser vivo en kilómetros a la redonda. El aire soplaba seco y sólo se escuchaba su sonido al pasar a toda velocidad barriendo la planicie de tierra muerta.

Bajo sus pies, el nivel del suelo descendía abruptamente dejando ver extrañas y caprichosas formas hechas por la erosión en el pasado. El viento levantó su cabello y se sintió libre, levantó los brazos y se dejó llevar por la danza del viendo chocando contra sus sentidos. Perdió el conocimiento y caía, caía, caía.

Y se cayó.

Se había quedado dormido en las bancas del campo de Quidditch (tendría que ir con la Sra. Pomfrey para averiguar por que tenía siempre tanto sueño) Eran las ocho y quince según el reloj nuevo que le había dado Hermione ¿Qué hacía ahí afuera?

De pronto recordó, cada palabra como pluma de acero que volaba y se depositaba suave en su estómago dejándolo sin aire. Casi deseaba seguir cayendo.

Pero entonces no se explicaba por qué no había rechazado cada palabra cuando llegaba a sus oídos, por qué le había impedido borrarle la memoria.

Se levantó y caminó como ausente, aunque su interior fuera una explosión de sentimientos encontrados y preguntas con respuesta que en realidad no quería conocer.

¿Por qué sucedían cosas como esas? Siempre algo tenía que pasarle, no imaginaba como podría ser una vida pacífica y semi-normal dentro de aquel castillo; sin embargo algo lo inquietaba y era que contra sí mismo, no estaba molesto o incómodo con Malfoy, supuso que eso llegaría una vez que su confusión actual cediera.

Entró en el castillo y no se sorprendió al verlo vacío, probablemente todos estarían en la sala de las cuatro casas pero no tenía los suficientes ánimo para ir.

Mecánicamente sus pies lo llevaron hacia su sala común. Eran los mismos escalones, las mismas pinturas que aún que estaban en constante cambio, las apreciaba diferente, como si una luz saliera de ellos. Incluso le gustaron más.

Dio la contraseña a la Sra. Gorda que no se veía de muy buen humor (para variar), al entrar vio la chimenea encendida, pero sus ganas de quedarse se vieron menguadas al pensar que no tenía ganas de hablar con sus compañeros que, a su regreso, de seguro preguntarían la razón de su estado de ánimo.

Subió.

Su habitación estaba obscura y no tan fría como estaba el exterior. Se acercó a su cama, se quitó la túnica dejándola caer en el suelo y por fin se desarmó. Dejó que todos los pensamientos que lo habían estado abrumando desde la partida del Slytherin lo invadieran y que esas preguntas gritaran su respuesta.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

Pero no quería.

Le aterraba el hecho de hablar de amor. No, definitivamente no estaba enamorado de él.

¡Pero en qué estaba pensando!

Por supuesto que no estaba enamorado de él, no podía estarlo. Estaba mal, muy mal.

Pero no te es indiferente dijo una maliciosa voz dentro de él; nada que ver con la voz de su conciencia que solía hablar con la voz de Hermione. No. Esta era más como la de Duddley haciéndole una broma cruel, mofándose de su confusión, de su desesperación, de su moral.

¿En realidad era un problema moral?

Agobiado dejó que el sueño lo invadiera de nuevo, sumergiéndolo en un espacio donde las dudas no existían.

Lo despertó el solitario sonido de un pájaro cantando cerca de su ventana, pensó que tendría que visitar a Madame Pomfrey y revisar que todo ese sueño no fuera causa de algo peor.

Sabía que tenía que levantarse para ir a tomar el desayuno pero ninguno de sus miembros parecía querer responderle, parecía que la cama lo había aprisionado para que resolviera ese asunto de una vez por todas. Pero no quería pensar, seguía esperando que una respuesta cayera del cielo, mientras que otra parte de él se cuestionaba por qué hacía tanto escándalo cuando sencillamente podía bajar y decirle a Malfoy que olvidara todo y luego tomar su desayuno con toda calma.

Por fin tomó la fuerza necesaria para acercarse a la ventana. El débil sol de la mañana se reflejaba en la nieve sucia de dos días, era raro que no hubiera nevado de nuevo; más bien era una suerte pues el prefería los días como ese: un poco nublados, con un sol débil y fríos, normalmente ventosos; le gustaba sentir el aire revolviendo su cabello, era como ir a la estética pero mucho más barato, además, lo hacían sentir en paz.

Aún a pesar del día y del aire que prometía un nuevo peinado, no bajó a desayuna ni se quitó su pijama. Se sentó en su cama cubriendo las piernas con una cobija. Las ganas de bajar, aún que fuera a comer, habían desaparecido.

A su derecha, sobre la mesita de noche, en una jarra de plata pudo ver su reflejo desfigurado monstruosamente por la forma de pera muy acinturada. Se veía a sí mismo ojeroso y pálido, pero sobre todo vio que no había nada a su alrededor. Estaba solo.

Y se sentía solo.

Se imaginó por un momento al Slytherin sentado frente a él. No le decía nada, ni siquiera sonreía, sólo el brillo de sus ojos podía revelar que sentía algo. Y muy en contra de sí mismo disfrutó eso: una visita imaginaria, fantasmagórica y silenciosa que lo hacía sentir menos patético.

Volvió a la realidad y se reprimió a si mismo por su propia imaginación desbordada, pero aún así, muy en el fondo de su mente (lo sentía en la parte baja del cerebro) un grito sin palabras le decía que no había nada de malo.

Se estaba empezando a desesperar.

Tres golpes a la puerta y el impulso de gritar que no quería ver a nadie, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar evitarlo, Kirian, el de séptimo, había entrado a su habitación.

Harry, abajo te buscan unas personas de Hufflepuff.

Diles que no voy a bajar- Dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Te sientes mal.

No.

Te ves mal- El mayor se acercó preocupado por el ser acostado sobre la cama- ¿Hay algo en que pueda ser útil?

Entonces se le ocurrió y, tratando de n o parecer muy ansioso, planteó su preocupación.

Es algo difícil…bueno, hay alguien…alguien con quien podría tener…algo, una relación…

¿La conozco?

¿La? No, digo… no, ella el muggle.

Ah, bueno ¿Cuál es el problema?

Que, bueno…ella es muggle y yo mago y, aunque suene pretencioso, no soy uno que pase desapercibido muy fácilmente.- Kirian rió

No entiendo por que te agobias tanto, por eso te ves tan acabado si eres tan joven. Lo tuyo me hace recordar algo que leí hace poco, es de un filósofo muggle, un tal Kierkergaard. Decía que en la existencia estaba abierta la posibilidad, y la posibilidad siempre nos traería angustia ¿prefieres vivir angustiado por algo que nunca intentaste algo, como el intentarlo con esta chica, o prefieres vivir con la experiencia? En caso de que termine mal siempre puedes olvidar.

Bueno, viéndolo de esa manera, tenía razón.

Tal vez notó el cambio de Harry, por que se levantó y sonriendo salió, no sin antes decir:

Yo les daré tu mensaje a los de Hufflepuff. Te recomiendo que no lo pienses mucho, un amor trae siempre dificultades, pero son nada comparadas con lo que es saber que una mujer te quiere.

Sus palabras hicieron eco y fueron tragadas por las paredes, aunque quedaron como recuerdo en la mente de Harry.

¿Valía la pena arriesgarse? Recordó varias frases que había escuchado alguna vez como: "El que no juega, no gana" o "Es mejor haber amado y perder que nunca haber amado" e incluso "Quien a buen árbol se arrima, buena sombra le cobija" pero eso no era necesario por que no había amucho sol. Pensó que esas frases eran vacías, hechas por románticos sin remedio que no pensaban en su bienestar psicológico.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado egoísta.

Tomó su capa y tras asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, salió de su habitación. Al final del pasillo que comunicaba todas las recámaras de hombre de Gryffindor había una ventana, con cuidado se subió en el alféizar y sin abrirla, la atravesó.

Apareció entre dos columnas construidas a la mitad del techo de su propia torre. El viento sopló y lo despeinó. Sonrió.

Esa tarde buscaría a Malfoy con una solución, aunque aún no sabía cuál era.

Se imaginó que era como lanzarse de la orilla de la torre que, aunque sabía que habría alguien abajo para detener su caída con los brazos abiertos, siempre corría con el riesgo de que no lo atrapara y se desnucara. O podía quedarse ahí, en la seguridad del piso pero sin sentir la adrenalina del riesgo corriendo por sus venas o sin sentir un par de brazos rodearlo una vez que hubiera llegado al final.

Y aún de que cada momento se sentí más y más animado a dar ese paso, siempre estaba esa parte de él que le decía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que era contra natura y que no serviría de nada. Que era un error.

Entonces llegó a su mente en recuerdo de aquella madrugada, cuando Dumbledore le había contado el secreto de la profecía, el terrible destino que le aguardaba de morir o matar. Él desde el principio de su vida había estado consignado para salvar al mundo mágico pero nadie le había dicho que todo tenía que ser sufrimiento. Alguien tendría que estar ahí para ayudarlo a soportar el peso de un héroe ¿o no?

Desperezándose se levantó y desanduvo el camino a su dormitorio y mientras se vestía, pensó que estaba en desacuerdo con Kierkergaard por que esa vez, la posibilidad lo hacía sentir mejor.

Sonriendo bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común de las cuatro casas con la esperanza de encontrar algo que comer ya pasado el desayuno. Había bastante gente, probablemente todos los que se habían quedado en el castillo durante esas vacaciones; mas no tuvo tiempo de buscar a quien muy dentro de él le urgía ver, pues Justin le llamaba para platicar y que le hiciera el favor de revisar su trabajo sobre Merlín. Ahora sentía lo que debería de sentir Hermione cuando Ron y él pedían lo mismo.

Entre pláticas y revisiones olvidó lo que en horas anteriores lo agobiaba, y antes de que se diera cuenta, iba en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor para tomar su comida (que su estómago pedía a gritos). Varías veces buscó con la mirada al rubio, pero no lo encontró. A la hora de la cena, volvió a hacer lo mismo y con el mismo resultado.

Mas cuando estaba sirviendo su tercera ración de postre, sintió una mirada que lo quemaba, levantó la vista y se encontró con una cabellera rubia y su dueño se encontraba profundamente concentrado en su plato de comida.

Algo dentro de Harry se agitó, una emoción que no podía ni quería contener, un vértigo en el medio de sus pulmones, algo que lo hacía sonreír.

En cuanto sus ojos se conectaron sonrió y el rubio le devolvió el gesto.

Sonrió por el entendimiento.

Sonrió por lo que sintió.

Sonrió por la nueva realidad que se formaba.

Sonrió por el destino obscuro que lo esperaba.

Y sus ojos brillaron por un nuevo secreto nacido entre los dos.

**Esto es todo por hoy, espero no tener tantos problemas con el siguiente, que está planeado un tanto mas cómico. **

**También espero que haya quedado bien retratada la mente de Harry en ese momento, pues está completamente confundido. Lamento decepcionar a las que querían que se lanzara en brazos del rubio, pero eso tendrá que esperar más, para la relación de estos dos tengo planeado que sea un amor que ya nacido, crezca lento pero seguro. Ya verán de que estoy hablando**

**Otra cosa, son tantos los reviews que estoy recibiendo que quien quiera que le conteste inmediatamente puede enviarme su mail anotado para mandar la respuesta de regreso, o pueden agregarme a su Messenger con mi mail **

**Me despido por que ahora me hablan para lavar los trastes U.U**

**Un beso**

**Gala**


	16. Reviews faltantes

**PROBLEMAS CON LOS REVIEWS.**

Me acabo de fijar que algunos reviews jamás me llegaron y me disculpo con estas personas por no haberlos contestado en el capítulo. Ahora me fijaré bien en los que me marca bueno, creo que eso fue problema mío. Pero ya lo arreglé y espero que ya no me pase lo mismo. A las chicas que dejé sin contestar en el capítulo pasado, lo hago ahora:

**Bishoujo****-Hentai: **Ese es el espíritu, si no te quieren no tienes por que andar mendigando cariño… jejeje o al menos esa es mi filosofía y me funciona bastante bien. Son muy cortos por que al parecer mi cerebro se niega a hacer capítulos más largos… bueno, qué le vamos a hacer si el motor no quiere. Espero el capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso.

**Ary****-Malfoy: **Que bueno que te haya gustado y que te parezca real, pues eso es en lo que más me esfuerzo. No quiero que parezca el típico fic donde todo pasa por arte de magia y n tiene nada que ver con que son magos, aunque a veces siento que me alejo un tanto de la trama y olvido que en realidad son magos jijijij. Pero bueno, no puedo hacer todo. Espero el capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso.

**Rocía de Luna: **Que malo que te hayan castigado ¿fue acaso por calificaciones o te escapaste a algún lugar? Je j eje vaga. Me encantó tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y me alegra que sólo con leer mis comentarios te haya caído bien; siempre he dicho que aunque un fic sea muy bueno, si la autora se cree mucho y es muy pretenciosa, disfrutarás más de uno que tal vez no tiene el nivel del otro, pero que su autora es más accesible. Espero haberme dado a entender jajajaja. Bueno, espero te hayan levantado el castigo y saber de ti pronto. Un beso.


	17. La primera cita

Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y con esto la noticia oficial: El peje fue desaforado… ah no, eso no; me refería a que "Invierno" ya está llegando a su fin, y con eso, "Primavera" ya está afinando sus detalles; yo creo que máximo, Invierno se queda con otros dos o tres capítulos más.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: NO TENGO IDEA DE POR QUÉ AL SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO NO ME RESPETA LOS GUIONES DE DIÁLOGO, SI ALGUIEN SABE CÓMO ARREGLAR ESO, ME ENCANTARÍA QUE ME LO HICIERAN SABER.**

Bueno, no tengo muchas cosas más que decir, sólo que me caigo de sueño, ahora la respuesta a los reviews.

**Soley**** de Lioncourt: **Hermana, hola. No es que en realidad tenga ese apellido, sino que es el de mi "alter ego" por llamarlo de una manera; todo empezó por que entre unas amigas y yo hicimos un fic súper largo de parodia de mary sue y necesitábamos un nombre, así que yo escogí Galadriel de Lioncourt, pero por flojera se quedó en Gala y luego deformó a Galasu jajajaja; esa es la triste historia de mi Nick ¿y del tuyo?  
Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho con este nuevo capítulo, que de hecho es el que más rápido he escrito pero no tenía tiempo de subirlo. Sobre lo de yaoi o slash; yo no estyo muy segura, pero hasta donde yo tenía entendido con "Slash" se referían a las historias de homosexuales en general, pero luego encontré el Femslash y el Chanslash así que eso ya no supe; y yo veo que casi toda la gente también utiliza el término yaoi para los fics, así que yo también jajajaja. En realidad no soy una gran conocedora de esos temas, sólo me gusta escribir. Yo también ya me fui de largo, así que te dejo. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso.

**Conacha**Hola. Bueno, en cierta parte quería plasmar un poco lo que me imaginaba que podría pensar él creyéndose heterosexual y descubrir que se siente atraído por un hombre; era básicamente la idea del capítulo pasado (normalmente utilizo una idea por capítulo que es la que desarrollo). Las otras confusiones también vendrán, sobre todo en "Primavera" y cuando dentro de unos capítulos, lleguen los demás alumnos. Me gusta considerar esta pareja como un tanto difícil por todo lo que rodea a cada uno de ellos que es contrario a lo que rodea al otro. En realidad no tengo yo mucho problema con que en si, Harry se enamore de Draco, por eso les di un fic completito sin todo el colegio para que se aceptaran y se conocieran. Cambiando de tema, si fue mi error; la canción de True Colors es de Cindy Lauper, aunque yo sólo conozco la versión de Phill Collins; gracias por el dato cultural. Espero de guste es capítulo. Un beso.

**Cerdo Volador: **Qué bueno que te haya gustado, entendiste exactamente lo que quería decir; ya vez que Harry, aunque no quiera, está marcado por la vida que llevó con los Dursley y con lo que ellos aceptaban o no y también con toda la vida que ha llevado dentro de Hogwarts donde toda regla que el conocía se rompe fácilmente, y también intenté de cierta manera mantener un poco su personalidad egocéntrica que muestra desde el libro cuatro y todo eso dio por resultado el capítulo pasado en que muestra su lucha interna. Ojalá te guste este capítulo, un beso.

**Murtilla: **Hola. Suele pasar eso, que cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin leer un fic, se te acumulan y cuando los terminas y se quedó interesante, te quieres dar un tiro por que la autora simplemente no actualiza JAJAJA… eso fue pedrada para mi, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Lo que llevaba Draco en el capítulo de "True Colors" y que le quita Snape, aún no puedo decir lo que era, pero te conviene mantenerlo en mente… aunque aún no se si hasta casi finales de "Primavera" lo mencionaré. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**The**** Angel Of Dreams: **Tienes que empezar a dominar esas musas, un día te van a dejar mal jajaja… con eso de que suelen tomar el teclado cuando no te das cuenta. Muchas gracias por la porra de todos modos jejeje. Que bueno que te hyas sentido indetificada son Harry, supongo que de cierta manera, toda la gente en algún momento de su vida se ve en una encrucijada semejante. Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Amaranta****-Riddle: **Gracias por tu review, fue muy lindo; yo también suelo leer cuando tengo bloqueos, pero no tanto fics (aparte de que por vivírmela aquí haciendo tarea, termino odiando la máquina) sino libros, por que así tampoco los fics me dan ideas o luego termino haciendo algo parecido a algún fics que me haya gustado mucho; yo creo que por eso me modero con los fics. Que bueno que te esté gustado la historia, ojalá este capítulo también. Un beso

**Bishoujo****-Hentai: **Que bueno que ya no importe el tamaño (eso sólo lo dicen los hombres traumatizados y las autoras de fics como yo jajajaja) Si, una filosofía como la que te dije es muy difícil de aplicar, pero una vez que lo logras puede hacerte sentir muy bien. Ojalá que todos tus problemas se arreglen, me caes súper bien, no dejes que te agobien (guiño). Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. Un beso y suerte.

**Lizzyblack**Créeme que las chicas que queremos consolar a cualquiera de estos dos personajes estamos haciendo fila jajaja, pero si no se arriesgan no van a ganar nada. No, n soy de Morelia, en realidad nací en Zamora, Michoacán pero vivo en Guadalajara ¿Así que tu eres de Celaya? Yo tengo familiares allá, aunque sólo he ido una vez pero me pareció un muy bonito lugar, sobre todo muy tranquilo (al menos donde yo estuve). Tengo la suerte de si conocer personas con mis gustos por el slash, y si no lo tenían al menos ahora lo tienen jajajaja, algún día encontrarás a alguien o degenerarás a alguien jajajaja. Aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo, un beso.

**Ary**** Malfoy: **Hola. Me halaga tu review, muchas gracias jejejejeje (Gala sonrojada). Intento hacerlo lo más real que puedo por que en realidad soy una amargada con lo que al amor respecta (y mi novio me quiere así jajaja) pero sé (o al menos yo lo he vivido así) que para nada es como lo pintan en los cuentos de Disney, que tiene sus problemas, sus avances y retrocesos y es lo que busco siempre representar en cada fic, pero sobre todo alguna forma de la naturaleza humana; qué puedo hacer, me encanta observar a la gente y analizar por qué se comportan así… probablemente hubiera sido buena psicóloga, pero yo estoy más loca jajajajaja. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, un beso.

**Latnetzi** Hola, qué bueno que te hayas decidido por leer mi fic, te lo recomiendo jajajaja. Ya en serio, que bueno. Tengo pensado si terminar las cuatro estaciones (aunque aún tengo un poco de problemas con la trama de "verano", pero haré lo posible por terminarlas aunque me tarde años. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. Un beso.

**NeLi**** BlAcK: **Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, para eso era jajaja. Si quieres que te sea sincera, por el momento no vas a ver las reacciones de Ron o Hermione, ya verás en capítulos siguientes (como en otros dos) por qué no. Aquí te dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Un beso.

Bueno eso es todo con los reviews, ahora las dejo con el fic

**Invierno  
****Por: Gala**

**La primera cita.**

¿Por qué los waffles tienen todos esos antiprácticos hoyos cuadrados? Sólo hacen que el embarrarles mantequilla o mermelada sea más complicado y quede amontonada en diferentes lugares.  
Por eso prefería los hot cakes… pero los waffles sabían tan bien.

Tomó más mermelada y la embarró con mucho cuidado sobre otro waffle, sirvió más jugo en su vaso y continuó con su desayuno. De vez en cuando echaba miraditas nerviosas hacia la puerta, pero nadie entraba ni salía. Parecía una ciudadela sitiada y él, un campesino que no dejaba de imaginar lo que habría tras esas puertas.

Volviendo al desayuno ¿Por qué no simplemente había escogido cereal en vez de estar luchando con cuadritos hecho en un pan circular? Le encantaba complicarse la vida, al parecer.

Seguía llevando el desayuno a su boca con una mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía firmemente un papel arrugado que contenía esos trazos tan conocidos llamados letras y que lo tenían así de histérico.

¿Qué hora decía la nota? Once y treinta ¿lugar? Detrás del invernadero abandonado…que lugar tan romántico.

Vio su reloj: las diez cuarenta; perfecto, aún tenía tiempo para luchar con más cuadritos sobre pan.

Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada se despidió de los compañeros con quienes había compartido el desayuno y comenzó su camino.

Metió la mano a la bolsa de su túnica y depositó ahí la nota que había estado sosteniendo durante toda la mañana.

Dobló a la izquierda y llegó a la puerta principal del castillo y abrigándose bien, bajó las escaleras; estaba nervioso pero aún así siguió con paso firme por la orilla del castillo y luego por entre los invernaderos, hasta llegar al último, que tenía las paredes muy sucias y las pocas plantas de su interior completamente secas. Detrás de ese invernadero había una cerca de madera muy fuera de lugar; los árboles ahí se hacían más grandes y frondosos, y la luz de la mañana parecía más obscura.

Se recargó en la cerca con un pie levantado, luego el otro, una mano aquí y luego la otra allá, cambió de posición de nuevo y terminó desparramado en el suelo.

Estaba terriblemente nervioso.

Llegas temprano- Harry levantó la mirada buscando al dueño de la voz y lo encontró a un lado suyo. No lo había escuchado llegar.

Después de la última vez, era lo mínimo que podía hacer- Malfoy se sentó junto a él y en silencio escucharon el viendo entre los árboles, hasta que el recién llegado rompió el silencio.

¿Tienes algo planeado hoy?

No, en realidad no- Se le habían ocurrido un montón de respuestas sarcásticas que podría haber usado, pero por alguna razón no le pareció pertinente.

Bueno, vallamos a caminar, a ver que pasa.

Normalmente cuando uno camina, lo que pasa es que se avanza- Malfoy lo miró de reojo como intentando adivinar si lo había dicho en serio o no, pero algo en la cara de Harry le hizo soltar una risa.

Bueno, deja tus filosofaciones (¿existía esa palabra?) para después y vámonos; conozco un lugar con este camino- Señaló un sendero entre los árboles detrás de ellos.

Se levantaron y comenzaron su andar. Harry podía escuchar su corazón, y sus manos sudaban. Si eso no era estar de nervios, no sabía entonces lo que era.

Mientras se adentraban en el bosque, los árboles se habían más y más densos y el camino más angosto; tanto que hubo un momento en el que iban caminando hombre con hombre, el de Harry un poco adelante del de Malfoy.

Podía también escuchar su respiración ¿Debía agarrarle la mano? O probablemente tomar su brazo; tal vez esos gestos eran demasiado femeninos y molestarían a Malfoy. Levantó la vista y sorprendió al oro mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna.

Relájate. Estás más tenso que Longbottom en un examen de pociones- Tal vez no tenía que exagerar, no estaba TAN tenso.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y respiró un par de veces; se limpió las manos en la túnica y, antes de que su valentía se esfumara, con un movimiento repentino y brusco, tomó la mano de Malfoy. Respiró aliviado, eso no había sido tan difícil.

Por fin el angosto sendero desembocó en un pequeño claro con algunos arbustos enanos esparcidos y un gran árbol en el medio.

Mi madre me contó alguna vez que aquí solía venir con sus amigas a reuniones secretas; antes de eso había columpios y juegos infantiles.

Qué lástima que los hayan quitado- No tenía idea de qué decir.

El Slytherin lo invitó a sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol central y, una vez acomodados en el suelo, lo atrajo hacia él para que Harry se acurrucara.

Harry, cuéntame algo de ti- Le pidió mientras tímidamente tomaba mechones de su cabello y los enredaba en sus dedos.

Al principio había estado demasiado preocupado por qué decir y qué hacer, pero una vez relajado todo parecía más fácil, menos estresante, más natural. Era casi como hablar con Ron, aunque Ron jamás le haría esos cariños en la mano tocándola y jugando con sus dedos para luego entrelazarlas. Todo era tan nuevo, tan diferente; y se sentía tan bien.

Los silencios aparecieron como siempre, pero esta vez no eran incómodos, sino solamente espacios quietos, no vacíos para contemplarse el uno al otro, para ver a su alrededor.

Gruñidos de sus estómagos eran la clara advertencia de que debían regresar al colegio.

Harry ¿crees que deban vernos juntos?- Ya lo había escuchado varias veces, pero de todo, lo más raro era que lo llamara por su nombre.

¿Por qué lo dices?- Tomó su mano y comenzaron el lento camino de regreso al castillo.

Por que ya va a regresar todo el colegio.- Silencio

Supongo- Algo dentro de Harry huyó y el vacío lo entristeció.

Llegaron de nuevo a la zona de los invernaderos. Malfoy fue el primero en saltar la cerca y luego ayudó a cruzar a Harry.

Me siento como una damisela inútil- Se quejó mientras sacudía su túnica.

Bueno, ya no te ayudo en nada- Respondió el rubio en broma, aunque la verdad era que Harry se estaba acostumbrando a las atenciones.

Se habían quedaron frente a frente; otro mas de esos momentos para mirar al otro. El rubio tomó una mano de Harry con la suya propia y con la otra apartó un mechón de su frente, se acercó y lo besó.

Definitivamente no fue un beso torpe, fue tierno y sin pasión, era como si el rubio quisiera decirle de esa manera cuánto lo quería, pero él simplemente no lo entendía. No hubo fuegos artificiales, ni tocó el cielo y mucho menos los ángeles bajaron para tocar trompetas celestiales en su oído; eran sólo ellos dos, era lo único que podía saber por que tenía los ojos cerrados; sólo ellos dos y el perfume del Slytherin que parecía otro ente entrando por su nariz e instalándose en su cerebro para crear un nuevo recuerdo. No fue una experiencia ultraterrena, pero jamás lo olvidaría.

Con sus frentes pegadas se vieron un momento, Harry, entre sus brazos, se sentía como la primera vez que entró al Callejón Diagon: perdido pero seguro y de alguna manera sabiendo que ese era el lugar en el que debería de estar y que ya nada podría salir mal.

Se separaron y siguieron en silencio su camino tomados de la mano y caminando muy cerca, hasta que llegaron a la zona "de peligro" y separaron sus caminos.

Al despedirse, Harry murmuró "Draco" aún sorprendido por lo extraño que le resultaba a sus labios.

Una última mirada y pasos que se alejaban para entrar al castillo por diferentes lados.

Cuando estuvo seguro que estaba lejos de Malfoy, Draco…como fuera, se sentó en una escalera y respiró profundo. Tocó sus labios y recordó ese momento sintiendo un vértigo, como si ya no tuviera estómago, como si sus pies fueran ahora más grandes

Suspiró de nuevo y siguió su camino viendo detenidamente todo lo que lo rodeaba. Todo se venía igual, pero él se sentí más fuerte, especial, por que ahora tenía a alguien a quién querer.

* * *

--Lavander, pásame mis lentes por favor. 

Toma. Hermy ¿qué te pasa?- Hermione salió de trance y vio a sus compañeras que durante el verano se habían vuelto sus amigas.

Nada, sólo un presentimiento- se acomodó el sombrero.

Ha de ser por que ya dentro de unos días nos regresamos al castillo ¿verdad, Parvati?

Si, ha de ser eso, despreocúpate. A fin de cuentas para eso te dejaron tus papás con nosotras aunque ya se hayan ido: para que te relajes.

Si- contestó como ausente. No confiaba mucho en los presentimientos, en las corazonadas si, pero eran diferentes, así que tomando un trago de la bebida que tenía a su lado, lo olvidó.

* * *

**Bien, de nuevo esto fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**En memoria de S.S. JUAN PABLO II, PESCADOR, RECOGISTE TUS REDES POR ÚLTIMA VEZ.**

**MÉXICO SIEMPRE FIEL.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**

**PD. Creo que necesito una beta reader, si alguien se quiere ofrecer se lo agradecería.**


	18. Año nuevo, vida nueva

Voy directo al grano: el fic.

**Invierno  
Por: Gala**

**Año nuevo, vida nueva.**

Año nuevo; un nuevo propósito para iniciar con el pie derecho y para romperlo al segundo mes.

¿Ponerse a dieta? Para qué si ya estaba muy flaco ¿Subir las calificaciones? Ehhh…sin comentarios. Bueno, ya luego encontraría un propósito, primero debía de analizar su vida como todo mundo solía hacer para sentirse un poco mejores consigo mismos y pretender que mejoraría en el siguiente año. Lo pensaría después del desayuno.

"¿Qué significa esa sonrisa, Harry?"

"¿Sonrisa?"

"Si, todo el desayuno has estado sonriendo"

"Oh, no es nada" Aunque sabía que no era así, no quería decirlo en voz alta, más bien no podía decirlo en voz alta. Se sintió misterioso como nunca: tenía un secreto que los demás no se imaginaban y que lo hacía sonreír; tal vez el tener un secreto de gran magnitud era lo que lo hacía sentir tan importante en ese momento, o tal vez el saber que ahora era parte de la vida secreta de Hogwarts, de esa vida que jamás se decía y que sólo podía ser intuida por los más observadores pero jamás comprobada.

Un vaso de leche, un vaso de jugo de naranja, dos waffles y repetir postre, la vida seguía igual; levantarse de la mesa, despedirse de los demás y caminar a ver en qué gastaba el tiempo ese día. Lo que no era normal era ver, desde el umbral de la gran puerta principal, a Malfoy jugando con un pequeño perro negro que al correr quedaba casi tapado hasta las orejas por la nieve, y era aún más inusual el acercase a él.

"¿Ya le pusiste nombre?" Preguntó al llegar a su lado, se acomodó en cuclillas para poner acariciar más a gusto a la perrita manchada de nieve y húmeda.

"Si, le puse Hera" Imitó la posición del otro y sus hombros rozaron. Cada vez que tocaba alguna parte del cuerpo de Draco, sentía que su piel se erizaba.

"Bonito nombre ¿no crees que se va a enfermar si la tienes corriendo en la nieve?"

"No sé, pero si se enferma se la llevo a la Sra. Pomfrey."

"¿Y tú crees que va a querer ser veterinaria?"

"Buen punto… ¿Harry, vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche?- preguntó viéndolo a los ojos."

"No lo sé ¿por qué?"

"Nada más…digo…bueno, para saber si querías pasarla conmigo" Malfoy estaba sonrojado y Harry sonrió.

"Claro."

Esa noche se arregló con esmero, se puso perfume del que le había dado Ginny el día de su cumpleaños, pero ni intentó arreglar su cabello, no tenía solución.

Tomó su capa invisible para salir sin complicaciones del castillo, no quería encontrarse con nadie que le preguntara a dónde iba o con quién.

Se había quedado de ver con Draco en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior, aunque se lo encontró antes. Iba saliendo del castillo cuando delante de él vio una persona caminando un poco apurado, aunque la luz proveniente del castillo no alcanzaba a iluminar los terrenos del todo, lo pudo distinguir. Lo siguió no muy de lejos observando cada uno de sus movimientos; siempre había pensado que eran muy elegantes, a veces hasta antinaturales; pero ahora disfrutaba de cierta mórbida manera el observarlo caminar sin que se enterara. Quiso acercarse pero temía que si respiración lo delatara así que lo siguió a un metro de distancia que era lo más que se atrevía acercarse., pero aún así el olor de su perfume (cítricos) le llegaba mezclado con el aire frío invernal.

"¿Te diviertes espiándome?" Sintió que la sangre se le iba y de pronto sintió mucha pena: lo habían descubierto espiándolo. Draco soltó una risita susurrada que a Harry se le antojó cariñosa; volteó para buscar a Harry y le extendió la mano para que lo acompañara al caminar…aunque se la extendió un poco más a la derecha de donde se hallaba.

Harry se quitó la capa invisible y tomó su mano fría y recorrieron lo que faltaba de camino hasta su lugar secreto.

* * *

"Ron baja ya en este momento. Ginny, Hill dejen ya ese aparato" La señora Weasley estaba harta de tener que estar quitando a sus hijos de la televisión (por fin había aprendido a pronunciarlo después de tanto tiempo). El problema no era que sus hijos estuvieran ahí, sino que dejaban hasta de comer por estar viendo programas tontos muggles…y había descubierto a todos, menos a Ginny viendo un canal muy impropio ya entrada la noche.

Dejó una cazuela en la lumbre para que se fuera calentando: el ponche ya debería de estar y la pierna adobada estaría a punto de salir del horno. Esas recetas muggles le habían gustado… eran sencillas y no requerían tanto esfuerzo como las que siempre usaba.

"Les dije que ya se vinieran" volvió a gritar. Entraron en manada un montón de niños pelirrojos. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Aún podía recordarlos a todos usando grandes suéteres y calcetines gruesos en navidad, todos debajo del árbol adornado y abriendo regalos. Ahora los veía y aunque seguían siendo sus mismos niños, los veía grandes, crecidos y la hacían sentir una extraña alegría melancólica. Un año más que pasaba y sus hijos crecerían más, pasarían por muchas cosas y ella estaría ahí para apoyarlos o gritarles…cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria.

Sirvió varios vasos de ponche y sonrió a un chiste de uno de los gemelos. Percy llegó un poco después junto con su padre y se sintió más dichosa que nunca. La casa volvía a estar llena y todos sus hijos jugueteaban como si jamás se hubiera separado la familia, como siempre debió de ser.

* * *

"¿Seguras que esto está bien?

"Hermione, si no nos maquillamos de más, jamás nos dejarán entrar…imagina todos los chicos guapos que amos a encontrar

"Lavender, ponte más sombra

Hermione se sentó en la cama King Size en la que dormían las tres, para atarse los zapatos altos. Vio a sus nuevas amigas maquillarse con espero y hacer experimentos con su cabello, todo para que las dejaran entrar a ese antro. Se sintió extraña, más adolescente si lo podía describir así. ¿Quién había dicho que no podía tener una vida social y además dedicarse al estudio y a la escuela? Eso haría ella, sería la diferencia… haría de sí misma una nueva Hermione, una que uniera su vida de ese verano con la escolar. Sería diferente y sus amigos no la reconocerían, ya no podrían decir que era una mojigata adicta a los libros… estaba lista para comenzar a vivir su vida.

Probablemente sus tobillos no estaban tan decididos como ella pues flaquearon cuando se levantó.

"Hermione ¿estás bien?

"Creo que esos tacones fueron demasiado altos para ella.

"¿Qué piensas?" Draco volteó a verlo y sonrió.

"Pensaba en todo el tiempo que desperdiciamos odiándonos"

"Ya no pienses en eso" le reprendió Harry

"Si, ahora sólo queda el futuro" Sonó un trueno y el cielo obscuro se llenó de luces verdes, luego rojas y luego amarillos. Después de un rato parecía de día entre tantos fuegos artificiales. Harry tomó la mano del rubio y se recargó en él.

Nuevo años, nuevos propósitos. Aún seguía sin tener uno para romper al siguiente mes… pronto lo tendría; lo único que sabía era que ese año auguraba cosas nuevas y por fin tendría alguien con quién compartir.

* * *

**Les pido perdón como no tienen idea, he estado hasta el tope de trabajo y de hecho ahorita estoy en semana de exámenes y como no tengo que estar todo el día en el colegio, aproveché para terminar esto. les pido paciencia, una semana más y termino la prepa y entonces me daré de lleno a este fic.**

**Siento mucho que no haya quedado de tan buena calidad como podrían haber estado los pasados.**

**Un beso**

**Gala con prisa y harta de estudiar**


	19. Y todo vuelve a la normalidad

Hola. Tengo que pedirles disculpas a todas ustedes por mi grosería de ni siquiera saludar en el capítulo pasado, pero es que tenía prisa. Había dicho que este capítulo no se presentaría hasta cuando terminara los exámenes pero me llegó un ataque de inspiración y me vi forzada a escribirlo, además después de haberlo hecho me siento más relajada jijijiji.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me mandaron reviews en el capítulo antepasado, siento no haber podido responderlos, pero muchas gracias. Los que si voy a responder son los que me enviaron del capítulo pasado.

Este fic y sobre todo este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a mi súper amiga Azuza por que la quiero y extraño muchísimo (a pesar de la corta distancia que separa nuestras casas). Es una de mis mejores amigas y le mando un beso gigantesco (si, ese también te lo voy a cobrar).

Respuestas:

**Kurashte**Muchas gracias, que amable de tu parte y qué atento tu review. Espero este capítulo te guste más que el pasado jijiji… al menos está más largo. Un beso.

**Liuny**Bueno, ahora no puedes decir que no te hice caso en actualizar más pronto. Espero que este capi te guste más y no tengas que hacer pucheros jajajaja, de todos modos no me molesto. Un besote.

**Isilme**** Dragon: **Si, pareciste un poco un antivirus jajajaj pero nada grave. Que bueno que te haya gustado, pienso que se puede formar una relación más estable si de poco a poco se van limando las asperezas que tenían uno y otro. Sobre las próximas estaciones…bueno, Verano no pretendo que sea tan dura para ellos dos, de hecho pretendo hacerla más relajada, casi como Invierno, pero me voy a vengar de todo lo que no les ha pasado en Primavera y Otoño jejejejejeej (sonrisa maligna). Me siento honrada de que me hayas agregado a tu lista; muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para mis calificaciones (de verdad las necesitaré en cálculo). Espero te guste este capítulo final. Un beso

Ahora si las dejo con el capítulo final de esta parte:

**Invierno**

**Por: Gala**

**Y todo vuelve a la normalidad.**

"Este lugar es demasiado Gryffindor para mi" Recorría todo el cuarto como león (o serpiente) enjaulado, levantaba alguna sábana, miraba de cerca todos los cuadros y pasó más de diez minutos en silencio observando el afiche del equipo de West Ham de Seamus.

"No te preocupes, no tendrás que soportarlo mucho, hoy regresan los demás y no creo que puedas volver a entrar en mucho tiempo." Harry estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y con la espalda recargada en la cama y con una enorme sonrisa viendo al rubio criticar cada esquina de su habitación.

"Es cierto. Harry, tenemos que idear una forma de seguirnos viendo sin que tus amigos sospechen" Se sentó enfrente de él con las piernas cruzadas también y tomó su mano.

"Emmm… podríamos buscar un lugar y una hora…"

"Podría ser…que tal si…" pero se calló de pronto, sonaban risas abajo que subían rápidamente

"Rápido, escóndete en la cama" Draco subió de un salto a la cama y Harry corrió el dosel para esconderlo de las vistas, dos segundos después entraron Zu y otra chica de Hufflepuff riendo a carcajadas y con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en cada mano.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Abajo hay alguien que te espera" Contestó la chica de Hufflepuff un poco más alto de lo normal en una voz. Le extrañó pues no había visto en todas las vacaciones a esa chica…

En cuanto salieron las dos mujeres, Harry asomó su cabeza a la cama y encontró al rubio sentado con una pierna debajo de su cuerpo…una pose muy extraña y poco elegante, sobre todo viniendo de él, lo veía con ojos extrañados.

"Podría ser que ya estén empezando a llegar algunos alumnos" Sugirió bajando de la cama.

"Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos" contestó Harry ofreciéndole la capa de invisibilidad para que se cubriera con ella. Iban saliendo del cuarto cuando Ron, con una enorme sonrisa y una gran maleta los interceptó.

"Harry, amigo. Qué alegría verte. Tienes que ver todo lo que traje de las montañas, te sorprenderás… o bueno…probablemente no, tu vivías con muggles, pero aún así te mostraré" y lo arrastró de regreso al cuarto. Harry sintió chocar contra su mano la suave textura de la capa y supo que Draco estaba atrapado junto con él.

"Llegaron muy temprano"

"Oh, si. Mi madre quería que estuviéramos Ginny y yo desde temprano para que fuéramos arreglando todo para comenzar las clases…yo creo que más bien ya no nos soportaba" abrió la maleta y comenzó a sacar varios objetos de ella.

"¿Y Hermione?"

"No la he visto, probablemente llegará hasta más tarde"

Mientras Ron seguí sacando objetos de su maleta con espectacular cuidado, Harry tomó la mano invisible del Slytherin y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta…tenía que sacarlo de ahí de alguna manera. El alma se le fue a los pies pensando en lo que pasaría que Ron lo descubriera…las cosas no podían haber empezado a ir tan mal, no tan pronto. De pronto recordó vagamente las palabras que la maestra Trelaweney le había dicho hacía tiempo, un día que había estado en detención: algo sobre que tendría que hacer varios sacrificios en nombre del amor.

"…y luego mi padre soltó un alarido y nos asustó a todos y cuando llegamos a ver que pasaba tenía el pelo de punta…fue muy extraño" Ron había estado hablando y él no le había puesto atención y ahora lo veía como esperando una respuesta.

"Que mal" fue lo único que atinó a decir.

"Pues ni tanto, él estaba muy bien y todos nos reímos…menos mi mamá que comenzó a gritarle y a golpearlo con el paño de cocina por haberla asustado…papá se la pasó mejor que todos los demás."

Detrás de Harry, Draco aún envuelto en la capa de invisibilidad comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños…como si tratara de aspirar con mucha fuerza.

"Tienes que ver eso" continuó Ron "Lo saqué del cuarto de baño… me costó tanto saber para que servía, pero creo que no la podré utilizar aquí. Es una máquina que echa aire caliente…"

Draco seguía haciendo los sonidos y entonces Harry comprendió. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo un fuerte estornudo sonó detrás de él. Ron se alarmó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Podría fingir que no lo escuchó, pero sería demasiado obvio.

"Ha de haber sido un retrato"

"Pero lo escuché detrás de ti" Ron comenzó a acercarse a Harry

"No, yo lo escuché por allá" señaló un lugar en medio de un cuadro vacío.. Ron frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que había sonado detrás de Harry. "Qué tal si mejor vamos a ver si no ha llegado Hermione. Mejor me muestras lo que trajiste cuando ella haya llegado y probablemente podrá explicarte mejor su funcionamiento."

A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos, casi se parecía a su padre cuando hablaban de cosas muggles. Salió del cuarto murmurando algo sobre televisiones y películas que vio por montones, algún día tendrían que juntarse a ver algunas…

Harry lo guió hasta el retrato de la dama gorda y salieron juntos. De pronto tuve esa sensación, como si su espalda hubiera sido descubierta y entendió que había sido por que el Slytherin había tomado ya otro camino.

Ron propuso que fueran a visitar a Hagrid mientras llegaba la hora de la comida… pero tendrían que huir antes de que Hagrid les ofreciera comer en su cabaña; había tenido unas muy buenas vacaciones y no pretendía arruinarlas el último día con una enfermedad estomacal.

"¿Y cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? De seguro que te aburriste en este lugar"

Harry pensó en todo lo que había pasado durante esas vacaciones; cómo había comenzado con el rubio en una política de tolerancia y cómo habían terminado…suspiró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

"Sí, un poco aburridas"

"Me supongo que habrás tomado video con la cámara que dijiste"

"No, no había mucho a que tomarle en realidad, probablemente te hubiera servido más a ti"

Hagrid los invitó a tomar el té y ellos aceptaron gustosos, el frío de la intemperie les había congelado las narices y temían no darse cuenta cuando dejaran de respirar.

La conversación circuló en los más variados temas: Quidditch, maestros, criticar a Snape, primavera, playa, calor, criticar a Sanpe, las nuevas criaturas que quería Hagrid (ilegales, claro) y criticar a Filch.

Tres horas más tarde estaban rechazando lo más educadamente que pudieron la invitación de Hagrid a tomar con él la comida, había preparado un caldo especial para el frío que hervía en una enorme olla en el fuego.

"Hermione debería de llegar a estas horas ¿la esperamos para comer?" Ron se detuvo en la puerta del gran comedor al escuchar la propuesta de Harry pero sus tripas rugieron cuando iba a contestar.

"Espero que eso sea una buena respuesta" Dijo Ron entrando al comedor con Harry tras de él. Se sintieron aliviados, tiempo después, pues Hermione no había llegado para la hora de la comida, ni para la hora del postre, ni para la hora de las chucherías; pero la sala común de Gryffindor se iba llenando poco a poco con estudiantes que llegaban con diversos estados de emoción o flojera por empezar clases de nuevo.

El reloj dio las siete de la noche y comenzaron a preocuparse en verdad por su amiga; Ron propuso ir abajo a esperarla, uno nunca sabía que tanto daño podían hacer unas vacaciones en compañía de Parvati y Lavender, probablemente Hermione ya no fuera capaz de encontrar la sala común y sería una Neville en mujer. Riendo, bajaron.

Se sentaron en una banca cercana a la puerta principal, parecían un par de viejitos que habían salido a tomar el aire fresco en una tarde calurosa. Ni siquiera habían comenzado a platicar cuando la nieve comenzó a caer tras ellos; los alumnos comenzaron a arremolinarse en los pasillos esperando que se abrieran las puertas del Gran Comedor para entrar en algo más calientito y prepararse para tomar la cena. Pero aún no aparecía Hermione.

Fueron de los últimos en entrar y Harry se sintió aún más turbado pues no encontraba a su amiga ni a Draco… tal vez la tierra se había abierto y se los había tragado, tal vez una planta carnívora había acabado con los dos… o lo que es peor, tal vez Snape estuviera hablando con Draco….aunque según recordaba, eso no era tan malo para el Slytherin. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Snape tenía mucho apego a Draco ¿había alguna forma de que se enterara lo que había entre los dos? Tal vez si lo hacía podría ser aún más desagradable con Harry de lo que ya era. Tal vez Sanpe no soportaría la idea de que su alumno favorito tuviera una relación con su alumno más odiado…ojalá nunca se enterara.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se volvió a abrir para dejar entrar a la última tanda de alumnos que llegaban de vacaciones y algunos otros que habían bajado tarde de sus habitaciones. Entre ellos pudo reconocer por fin a su Slytherin ¿Había dicho **SU** Slytherin? que caminaba platicando muy animado con el que reconoció como Blaise Zabini.

De pronto Draco se detuvo al chocar con una chica; se le quedó mirando de una manera que a Harry no le gustó, pero pronto su mirada se convirtió en una de desagrado y sin decir nada, siguió su camino hasta la mesa de su casa. La chica que había chocado con Draco se le hacía vagamente familiar…y caminaba hacia ellos.

"Hola" Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Harry y Ron miraban a la chica

"¿Hermione?" detrás de ella salieron como mariposas en primavera Parvati y Lavender, al parecer emocionadas de que sus mejores amigos no la hubieran reconocido…y nadie se los reprocharía. Llevaba el cabello lacio y bien cepillado agarrado en una media cola, el bronceado le sentaba bien y tenía algo extraño en los ojos…tal vez las pestañas más largas ¿se había maquillado?

Sin esperar respuesta, su amiga, junto con las otras dos chicas, se sentaron a su lado.

"¿Buenas vacaciones?" Preguntó ella

"eemm…si, muy buenas ¿y ls tuyas?" preguntó Ron

"De maravilla" La sonrisa que tenía podría bien haber concursado contra alguna de las de Lockhart.

Una campanita llamó la atención de todos los alumnos y cuando voltearon a la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore estaba de pie listo para decir algunas palabras.

"Antes que nada quiero dar la bienvenida de nuevo a todos los alumnos que llegaron de sus, espero, muy divertidas vacaciones y aprovecho para recordarles a los que se habían quedado, que las modificaciones al reglamento, ahora son nulas y volvemos al normal…"

"¿Cambios al reglamento?" Preguntaron algunos

"…estoy seguro que muchos aún tienen experiencias que contar, así que no les quito más su tiempo. A comer"

Las bandejas se llenaron de comida y Harry notó el hambre que tenía (raro, por que había comido mucho a la hora de la comida y entre comidas también) Antes de comenzar a servirse de la fuente de pollo que estaba enfrente de él, disimuladamente desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Draco que servía refresco de color rojo en su copa; volvió a la mesa de Gryffindor y notó a sus dos amigos sentados a sus lados y por un momento tuvo el loco deseo de contarles absolutamente todo, pero se contuvo. Aún no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar…probablemente debería ir tanteando terreno, probablemente jamás se los diría.

El Gran comedor se veía más alegre por tanta gente, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo casi vacío durante tanto tiempo. Volteó hacia la mesa de profesores y vio a Sanpe que lo miraba fija y calculadoramente. Mejor era tener cuidado.

Volvió la vista a su plato y escuchó que Ron y Hermione comenzaban una nueva discusión. Y ahora todo volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes que me apoyaron durante este fic; este no es un adiós, por que nos vemos en la siguiente parte "Primavera".**

**Besos**

**Gala**


End file.
